It Begins
by briniava
Summary: An AU Sookie & Eric story. Sookie develops more powers, a prophecy and ES lemons. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sookie rolled over, luxuriating in the feel of the satin sheets, the thought that she could feel them all over her body, not even occurring to her in her drowsy relaxed state. Her breathing even and deep.

She felt only contentment, as a cool hand traveled up her hip and side, reaching to cup her breast. Her body, instinctively arching into the hand as the fingers began working her nipple. Her breathing becoming more shallow and clipped with every motion.

The possibility for clear thought, leaving her head, before it even began, as she became a quivering mass of only pleasure. A second cool hand, curled under her body, wrapping around her waist. The hand at her nipple becoming stronger in its pinches and pulls, as the hand at her waist moved down her leg with whisper touches, pulling her close.

Her neck stretching from her soft body. She moaned into her pillow as the hand moved thru her curls.

"yessssss" she signed softly, relishing the waves of pleasure rolling thru her as she was stroked.

Cool fingers working her hot pearl, she shifted back moving her legs to allow better access, her butt meeting a hard cool erection.

"Come to me Sookie, you know you want to, let me show you how a woman really feels"

Sookie moaned again, as the sound of the voice tickled her mind.

Sookie's eyes flew open, as she sat up in bed, clutching the cotton sheets to her looking about wildly. Alone in bed, she flounced back in frustration and anger. Releasing a sigh and moan at the same time. Sunshine streaming thru her windows, reminding her of the need to get up and get the day started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sookie readied herself for her shift at Merlotte's, she pondered the past year of her life and how difficult it had been. Losing her Gran had definitely been the most painful.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and put her mental shields in place. Walking into the customer area, she found Arlene so that they could go thru the necessary steps for shift change. She quickly found her groove and the night seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye.

Sookie got thru her closing duties and did a double check of her stations. Spying Tara behind the bar she called out a good night and headed out the door. She saw Sam Merlotte standing outside near her car looking into the trees.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" she questioned, seeing nothing in the trees.

Sam held his arm up and she snuggled under comfortably, hugging him.

"I guess nothing Cher. I felt like I was being watched but it must be the long nights in the bar, there's nothing here" he replied with a wry smile.

"You do need some time off" she stated giggling. "Imaginary stalkers are never a good sign Sam. Get some sleep and try to take it easy" she said as she hugged him close and released him to walk away.

Sam watched her drive off, hoping he was wrong. '_Why would something be_ _watching me_?' he thought to himself. '_This is a quiet backwoods town with good people, nothing of interest for supes here_' Sam had deliberately picked this town because it was so far removed from the cities and he had grown fond of the people, Sookie especially. He had been trying to identify her for years, ultimately deciding it didn't matter, he was simply too fond of her to care.

Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he shifted into his collie form and trotted off into the woods to see if he could get a scent of what had been watching his bar tonight.

* * *

Sookie made the 10 minute drive home blasting the radio. She needed to sing to take her mind off the fact that she was returning to an empty home.

As she pulled up behind the house, she rolled her windows up, locked her door and slowly walked up the stairs to let herself into the house. She had a date with a smutty romance novel and a hot bubble bath, and she didn't intend to miss it.

Turning on the kitchen light, she dropped her keys and purse on the table. Grabbing a cold soda from the fridge, she kicked off her tennis shoes and walked upstairs to the bathroom. She started the water pouring bubble bath under the running water.

Sookie danced into her bedroom, peeling off her t-shirt and shorts, "don't leave me this way, I can't survive… baby my heart is full of love and desire for you… only your good lovin' can set me free….." She hummed stripping down and walking back into the bathroom with her book.

She giggled over her addiction to disco, as she sank into her deep bath tub, submerging her head completely for a few moments. She emerged with a sigh and grabbed her towel roll to use as a pillow and opened her soda, taking a sip, she set it on the floor and opened her book leaning back. As the tub filled, she stretched her foot up to turn off the water.

She relaxed for a few minutes losing herself in her book. Sookie was getting to a particularly hot passage when her mind took over…..

'His hands reached for the soft pink nipples that were exposed' Sookie read morphing the situation in her mind.

_His tongue trailed the edge of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her mouth opening slightly as she licked her lips. His hand came up to touch her cheek, but she turned her head slightly taking his finger in her mouth. Sucking and licking gently, with her eyes closed, he growled in her ear. _

_"My Sookie, when are you going to come for me?" the voice whispered in her ear_

_His cool hand reaching for her breast, as she continued sucking on his other finger. Pinching her nipples into hard nubs. She moaned, releasing his finger that he plunged into her dripping core._

_"Cum for me Sookie, show me your ready for me" the voice commanded._

BANG BANG BANG

Sookie shrieked tossing the book in her hands into the hallway.

BANG BANG BANG

"Sookie open the damn door" Jason, her dim witted brother, called from downstairs "I forgot my key for fucks sake"

Sookie jumped out of the tub, glancing at the clock noticing somehow an hour had flown by.

"Just a minute, Jason. Quiet down, you're gonna wake the whole damn town" she hollered as she quickly toweled herself on and thru a robe on to cover up.

Kicking her book into her room, she ran down the stairs to find out what her brother was doing at her house this late at night.

"What are you doing here so late Jason? Its after 2am!" she stated opening the door.

"I'm in real trouble sis." Jason said as he walked thru the door.

'_He's sober, what on earth did he do now?_' she thought to herself.

"Well calm down and tell me what couldn't wait until morning? Did you get busted with your flavors again?" Sookie said. She refused to call the girls he 'dated' girlfriends. She preferred to call them flavors, after Baskin Robbins 31 flavors. Jason could give them a run for their money.

She peeked into his mind and caught a recent argument with Crystal, just before he spoke interrupting her train of thought.

"Its Crystal - hey, why are you in a robe with wet hair?" Jason said noticing her standing in the kitchen.

"I was in the bathtub, soaking and relaxing, before you very rudely interrupted. Make it good Jason or I am gonna let the air out of your tires" Sookie retorted. Walking over to the fridge, she reached in to grab a soda to offer to him.

Jason took it, opened it, and downed it in a swallow.

"Its Crystal, she says she's pregnant and its mine" he replied with his eyes closed.

"Didn't you wrap it?" Sookie asked rolling her eyes "Wait, I don't want to know" she said holding up her hand to halt his explanation. "Do you think she is lying?" she asked.

"I think she is telling me the truth" Jason said looking down, too embarrassed to meet her eyes directly.

"Well then you need to figure out what you are gonna do" Sookie stated. "But why are you here instead of with her? I can't help **you** figure out what to do at 2am Jason"

"I didn't know who to talk to Sookie and I couldn't **not** talk to anyone until tomorrow. I'm not going to be a good Dad. All I'll do is screw up this poor kids life" Jason said sitting down at the kitchen table putting his head in his hands.

"You're gonna have to talk to Crystal, Jason, seriously talk to her and work this out with her. There is more than you to take into consideration now."

"I know Sook, but I don't know nothin' about bein a Dad" he replied shaking his head. "Hey did you hear about Dawn? They found her this mornin' in her trailer - dead as a doornail" he said finally meeting her gaze.

Sookie shook her head trying not to roll her eyes '_from a baby to a murder_' she thought, '_only Jason'_.

"Jason, focus, you are gonna be having a baby, I think that takes priority right now, don't you? Why don't you head over to Crystals and see if she is still up and talk to her?"

"Yeah" he said slowly, "That's a good idea Sooks. Thank you" he said rising from his chair. He kissed her cheek and walked towards the door.

"I know I ain't been the best for you Sooks but I've always loved you. I always will" he said looking at her.

As Sookie opened her mouth to respond, he walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him. She blinked a few times, struggling to recover from her shock, feeling a bit guilty over being so hard on him. She heard his truck start and pull away.

She locked the door, and turned off the lights in the kitchen and walked thru the living room, checking the front door, and glancing out the window beside the front door. Screaming and jumping back from the glass, dark eyes were peering back in at her.

She leaned against the door, closing her eyes, reaching with her mind to identify who was on her front porch looking in at her. She found nothing but a void. '_That's odd' _she thought to herself, trying to get herself under control. She got her nerves under control telling herself she had imagined it. She looked outside again, turning on the light, finding nothing. '_must_ _have been a reflection of my eyes looking_ _out_' she reasoned walking away. She made it to the stairs and shrugged her shoulders, looking at the front door again. She walked up the stairs, leaving the outside light on.

Sookie walked back to the bathroom and pulled the drain plug on the bathtub. Sighing, she watched as her relaxing hour went down the drain with her bathwater. She reached for a towel to dry her hair and attempted to brush it into some semblance of normal. It didn't work, but she at least managed to get the tangles out of it and got it partially dry. She threw her, now wet, robe over the door and grabbed her big sleep shirt and a pair of sleep shorts for the night.

As she crawled into bed, she sighed. Hoping for a relaxing nights sleep, she rolled onto her side and cuddled up. She slowly drifted off to a very tense sleep.

* * *

Bill stood outside, looking at the red sign.

'_Fangtasia_' he thought.

He knew he had his work cut out for him. His Queen had been thorough in her instructions, even going so far as to rehearse lines and scenarios with him.

"Bill, you must be able to get thru this without fucking it up. Failure will not be tolerated, I will torture you and then kill for fucking this up" Queen Sophie Anne said with impatience.

"Your majesty, I will do my best" Bill replied.

"Not good enough! Eric Northman is a Viking. He will question, and demand answers to his satisfaction for your entry into his area. If you give him answers he doesn't like or trust, you will fail, and he will send you back to me in pieces. I want this girl, I must have her, the prophecies are definite in her power. I need her here before others discover who and what she is."

They had rehearsed countless scenarios to ensure Bill was ready for whatever Eric may ask or demand.

Bill sighed, an unnecessary action for him, but one that made him feel better none the less. He took a deep breath of the air, smelling the alcohol and lust permeating the area and people around the bar.

The line to get in the front door stretched around the building. Bill bypassed the line, walking straight to the front door. His eyes meeting those of the pretty blonde checking ID's.

"Bill" she stated flatly.

"Pam, what a pleasure, how long has it been now?" he replied

"Really? You are here and you want to make idle human chit chat?" she asked drolly.

"I need to meet with Eric, I need to register for the area" he replied evenly, attempting a charming smile.

"He's inside, enthralling the vermin on his throne" she stated, dismissing him with a wave inside.

As he walked thru the doors, he was practically knocked down with the smell of body odor, sex and blood. He scanned the crowd, noting the other vampires as they gazed at him, recognizing him immediately as one of their own.

He found Eric staring at his phone, sitting on his throne, coldly ignoring those staring at him with adoration and lust. Bill approached slowly nodding his head as he caught Eric's gaze.

"Sheriff" Bill greeted.

"Bill Compton" Eric replied slowly, full of boredom. "Are you here to pay homage or register?"

"I'm here to register" Bill stated quietly

"Follow me" Eric stated, rising and walking down a hallway.

As Eric walked thru the door to his office, he settled himself in the chair behind his desk.

"Where will you be staying while you are in **my** area?" Eric questioned as Bill walked thru the door, shutting it behind him.

"I plan on returning to my human residence, in Bon Temps. My descendents are gone, the house is empty. It has memories for me." Bill answered sitting in the chair opposite Eric, holding his gaze as the Queen had ordered.

"Your human residence?" Eric replied barely holding a chuckle in. "Why, on earth, do you wish to return to your human residence?"

"I've been mainstreaming -" Bill started

"Mainstreaming?" Eric interrupted, not holding his laughter in this time. His head tilted back as he laughed. "Make sure Pam has your address and all contact information on file. You will be required to appear here, at Fangtasia, 4 times a month. Consider it your tithing."

"Yes Sheriff" Bill replied, rising from his chair and leaving the office in search of Pam.

* * *

Several hours later, Pam stood leaning against the doorway. Arms folded across her middle.

"He is lying, keep an eye on him and reports his comings and goings to me. I want to know why he is here, Pam" Eric stated without looking up from his monitor. He was finalizing the monthly earnings.

"Yes Master" Pam answered. Their eyes met with understanding.

"He is up to something. You don't leave the Queen's court to mainstream. He is either here and up to something, or she sent him here and he is up to something, neither is good."

"What would they be up to in Bon Temps? It's a swamp" Pam replied with questions in her voice.

"That, my lovely child, is what you are going to find out" Eric replied, leaning back in his chair.

"I have dinner for you" Pam purred, flashing her fangs with a grin.

"What is tonight's flavor?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, his fangs dropping in hopeful anticipation.

"You'll see, she's waiting for you in the bar, I figured you would want to exit, before indulging"

Eric rose, walking out the door, growing hard as he saw the blonde standing at the end of the hall. He could smell her arousal as he approached. Disappointment raced thru him as he saw she had been marked already. Pondering his disappointment briefly, he decided to think of it later. He had other things to occupy his time for now.

Softly touching her arm he guided her out the door. Eager for the release her body would bring. At least she was clean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes your majesty, he told me to register with Pam and that I would appear at his club and that was it" Bill said into his phone.

"That was entirely too easy. Stay on guard. Eric Northman is never easy Bill! Don't be stupid." Sophie Anne replied impatiently. "You make sure you get that girl, **by any means necessary**. Northman is not to know about this, you need to get her, and get the hell out"

"I understand your majesty. I checked out the house this evening. She is living alone. Not many visitors. She should be fairly easy to glamour and bring to you willingly. I will meet her tomorrow night, and give you my update afterwards." Bill stated

"Do not underestimate her Bill. I am unsure of her capabilities and exposure. Check in with me after you meet her. If she is difficult, I'll send Andre to help you." Sophie Anne thought out loud "He can bond with her and force her submission if she proves too difficult"

"I understand your majesty" Bill said

CLICK

Bill closed his phone.

Upon his dismissal from Fangtasia, checking to make sure he wasn't followed, he returned home. After his meal, he decided to investigate Sookie's house. Surprised to find lights on, he listened as she talked to her brother.

He deliberately neglected to warn his Queen about his potential exposure. He hadn't expected Sookie to look out her window, and his possible exposure would lead to severe punishment from his Queen. Sophie Anne didn't accept apologies.

Bill found himself attracted to the young blonde. Her scent was definitely different. It was all over her land. Her blonde hair was pleasing to his eye, and her curves were undeniably arousing. He stroked himself thru his jeans as he pondered the possibilities. He had fed earlier but he hadn't indulged his other appetite at the time.

* * *

The milky white eyes, stared out into nothingness.

"Its coming together, you must allow for time. We may have prophecies, but there is still free will. They must choose" she said. "We cannot interfere, to do so is to alter the outcome"

The male standing beside her sighed with impatience, struggling to control his anger, he questioned,

"But how are we to protect them if we don't get involved?"

She chuckled "Impatience?" she questioned "I see your age has not tempered your emotions" she smiled with tolerance.

"Don't speak down to me" he snapped back

"When you learn to control yourself, I won't have to" she replied calmly "Get a grip and settle down" she said sternly. "You cannot protect anyone until they chose"

_

* * *

__His cool hands spread her legs, rubbing the inside of her thighs passionately._

_She moaned, pulling her hands to her face. Running her hands thru her hair, she pressed both hands against her mouth, losing herself in the sensation of his tongue against her hot pearl._

_His tongue circled several times, before his tip assaulted her directly._

_"yes, omigod, yes, don't stop, I've never.."_

RING

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

Sookie's mind screamed at her. She opened one eye looking around seeing darkness.

RING

_'I don't know why I ever got a damn cell phone'_ she thought, as she reached over.

"Heh" she cleared her throat "Hello?"

"Sookie? Its Sam, are you home?" he sounded upset

Sookie sat up in bed, taking note of the alarm in his voice.

"Yeah, Sam, what's up? Its almost 4 in the morning, are you alright?" she questioned patiently, sleep still in her voice.

"Stay in the house, and don't invite anyone in, even folks you already know, if they don't come in on their own, **don't** invite them in. Can you remember that cher?" he stated in a rush "Please please remember that cher"

"Sam, you're scaring me, what's wrong? Do you need me to come get you?" she questioned quickly, as she threw the covers off, grabbing the first pair of pants she came across.

"I need you to stay inside at night and don't let anyone in cher" Sam replied, out of breath.

CLICK

"Sam?" she said "Sam what is going on?" she was close to panic now.

Sookie counted to 10 and hit send on her phone, dialing back the number that called her last.

"You've reach the voicemail for Sam Merlotte, do your thing after the tone" his voicemail answered, it didn't even ring.

Sookie got her shoes, bra and t-shirt on, grabbing her keys and ran out the door. She paid no attention to the dark figure at the edge of the woods watching her.

'_Please Sam hang on, I'll be right there' _she thought desperately _'I can't lose you too'._

She started the car and took off down the road, heading back to Merlottes. Sam's car was still parked in the parking lot. But his trailer and home were both dark. She breathed deeply trying to sense any minds around her. She picked up 2 voids and 1 bright blue spot inside the trailer.

As Sookie started to roll down her window, the hair on the back of her neck rose. She looked around, seeing nothing. The air around her was crackling strangely.

A collie came running out from behind Sam's house barking fiercely at her car. She rolled her window up, thru her car into reverse and drove off.

* * *

Bill watched the young blonde run out the back door of her house and rush to her car. She was in a hurry.

_'What's going on?'_ he thought

He used his vampire speed to stay behind her car in the forest, never noticing the other blonde trailing him.

He watched her arrive at Merlotte's. He observed her shut her eyes and breathe deeply, when she opened them again, scanning the area, he noticed a pale blue outlining her form.

He saw a collie coming out from behind the trailer, scaring her, forcing her to stay in her car. He saw a blue flash from in the trailer, moving closer he saw nothing. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes, smelling a sweet intoxicating scent in the air.

He opened his eyes to see her tail lights zoom off quickly. _'Damnit'_ he thought _'I'll lose her this time'_

* * *

Pam stood in the forest, watching Bill jerk off staring at a strange house.

_'He is such a pervert' _she thought, _'I swear one of these days, Eric will let me show him what a real vampire does, fucking pussy'_ she laughed to herself

Pam watched as he quickly zipped his pants, seconds before a buxom young blonde ran out of the house and into her car.

'_This is interesting'_ she noted, arching an eyebrow in appreciation _'he has taste, probably all in his mouth though'_ she giggled silently.

As Bill started to run off after the car, she cursed to herself _'I'll ruin these shoes damnit all to hell'_

Arriving at a clearing, she noticed the bar and grill, and trailer. _'Merlotte's? What the fuck are we doing here?'_

She watched the girl sitting in the car and the blue light overtake her body

'_Oh shit'_

Her eyes never leaving the girl, she whipped out a cell phone.

"Eric, I have to report, where are you?"

* * *

"Aaahhhhhh" he sighed, releasing into the girls mouth, just as his phone vibrated in his pocket, _'oooo an added zip for my do-dah'_ he chuckled at his own joke as he answered the phone

"Speak"

"Eric, I have to report, where are you?" Pam answered quietly.

"I am finishing up now, can this wait till tomorrow?"

"NO!" Pam demanded "I have founded what has sparked Compton's interest in our area, she is …. Interesting"

"I have no interest in his fascination with a human Pamela" he replied with boredom. "No more Dear Abby stories" his child had developed a deep fascination with Dear Abby thru the years.

"Master, you need to hear of this one, she isn't human, blue lights and all" she replied smugly.

"Blue lights! Meet me at Fangtasia, as soon as you can. I'll await your report" Eric snapped his phone shut.

Looking down at his blonde dinner "You had a very good time and are positive that you want nothing more to do with vampires, you will return home, and wake tomorrow, with a decision to forecast weather" he glamoured into her.

'_What's the harm in a little fun?'_ he thought, _'at least she will look well on TV'_

He left the room, and walked to the roof of the building, launching himself into the night sky.

'_Blue lights?'_ he thought to himself _'intriguing'_

* * *

Pam closed her phone, turning on her heel, when she saw the blue lights flash in the trailer.

The collie came from behind, barking at the girl.

She watched Bill take a deep breath, smelling the air, and the girl drive off in her car. Bill started to follow.

A voice, familiar in sound, rambled from the trailer with words she was not able to understand. As everything stopped….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric arrived at Fangtasia, landing on the ground softly just outside the employee entrance.

He unlocked the door and walked in. His feet carrying him into his office as he waited for his child's arrival. He turned on the TV, flipping channels until he found the business news.

'_Blue lights, how very interesting, in backwoods Bon Temps no less' _he thought to himself _'that means this is the Queen. Only she would know or care about them, but why not tell me, why send Billy boy? What would I gain from this knowledge?'_ he mused.

* * *

"I'm not calling Sookie until you tell me who you are and why you are here" Sam demanded to the strange figure in his living room.

"I am trying to protect her young shifter, just do as I ask and don't make me use force" was the reply. "I won't have her used by the Queen, free will or not, she will not become a vampire slave on my watch, I won't have it"

Sam picked up his phone and made the call.

As soon as he was finished delivering his message, the phone was snatched from his hand, flung against a wall, shattering into pieces.

"Hey what the hell did you do that for damnit? I did what you wanted" Sam said.

"I need the players to identify themselves. You must know your enemies are from your allies" came his answer.

"Allies? Enemies? Sookie has no enemies, what are you talking about" Sam demanded in frustration "This is a quiet town, everyone may not love each other, but they at least look out for each other. Sookie has been thru enough, between her grandmothers death, and almost losing her house, and Jason being an idiot, I don't want her going thru anymore, you just take your advice and leave"

"You will watch your tone, young shifter" came the retort, "I am well aware of what has transpired this year. Adele's passing was painful but necessary none the less. She would not have wanted Sookie walking into this without at least some idea of what was going on"

"What exactly is going on?" Sam said, stopping as he heard the car moving slowly down the road _'damnit Sookie'_ he thought, knowing exactly who it was.

He ran thru the trailer to the back, shifting as he threw his clothes, leaving the stranger in the trailer. His collie form ran towards Sookie, catching the dark vampire in his line of sight in the woods. He at least managed to scare her away. If she didn't get out of the car, she stood a chance.

He watched her blue light surround her, knowing she was taking mental inventory of those around. He continued barking, hoping to keep her in the car. As she drove off, he turned running back into the trailer at full speed, when he heard the familiar sounding voice speak unfamiliar words, and everything stopped…

* * *

Sookie drove off down the road, pushing the gas pedal to the floor in her beat up old clunker, _'come on Bessie, just get me outta here'_ she thought.

'_I'll go to Lafayette's can get his help. He'll be able to help me figure this out'_ she hoped with desperation.

Then all of a sudden everything just stopped…..

* * *

"I told you not to interfere!" came the command from behind him.

"What are you doing, following me? A bit juvenile for a dame your age, don't you think?" he retorted

"What part of no didn't make sense to you?" was his reply "let them go, and let this ride out, you cannot manipulate this"

"I'm not manipulating, I am forcing all parties to be visible, once I know who they are, then I can focus on manipulating, but until then, I need to know who they are" he stated calmly

"You will not interfere" she stated as she repeated his incantation and released them all with an extra bit to force them to sleep and avoid the confrontation that had been brewing...

* * *

Sam made it into his trailer and found himself alone. Overtaken by exhaustion he crawled into his bed.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow" he said quietly.

* * *

Bill blinked several times and felt the pull of the sun early. He managed to make it back to him home before falling into his daytime resting area. His sleep of death, claiming him, hours before necessary.

* * *

Pam resisted the pull long enough to get back to Fangtasia.

"Master" she called stumbling thru the door. The pull of the sun was too much.

"Eric" she cried as the door shut behind her.

Eric heard her cry and was in front of her immediately, with concern in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her, to carry her downstairs.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, I can't keep - " and she was out before she finished her sentence.

'_Fucking magic'_ he thought as he got her safely into her coffin.

After getting Pam settled, he ran outside and took to the air. _'How dare someone mess with MY child' _he thought. He flew to Compton's home, finding him in the same condition as Pam.

Eric smelled the air. It got sweeter as he approached the cemetery, following the scent, he found the house on the other side of the cemetery. There were lights on and he peered thru the windows. He was unable to open any windows but found a strong concentration of the scent upstairs. It appeared to be a female's bedroom. He tried the windows on both sides of the house, hovering outside the room. He found one unlocked, and he opened it. Unable to enter he took visual inventory of the room and clothes.

Eric was puzzled, finding no obvious signs of magic, he shut the window. An approaching car broke his thought process. He backed into the tree and stood on a branch, keeping out of the streams of light, knowing he would not be detected by a human. As he stood waiting for the car to come to a halt, he caught the scent of another vampire. _'Compton'_ he thought with disgust.

Eric heard the parking break apply to the little car once it was stopped and saw a petite blonde emerge to slowly walk inside. She was stumbling like Pam had earlier. He smelled magic around her the same as Pam and Bill. He saw the lights going off downstairs and heard her walk upstairs. As the door to her room opened he saw the blonde woman pull her clothes off and look around the room absently. He felt himself harden at the sight of her naked breasts. The pink tips begging for his fingers. He could see himself suckling at them, watching her expressions change. He could feel her flesh under his hands, the softness, as she begged for more, always more.

_"yesssssssss" he heard her whisper pleading with him. Her back arching into his chest as his hand worked her nipple into a stiff hard peak. His other hand reaching down her hip towards her golden curls._

Her yawn, brought him out of his revere. He tried reaching her with his glamour. He was old enough now to not need her eye contact to perform his glamour. She merely raised her arms in a stretch with another yawn, and shrugged out of her pants and crawled into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Eric struggled to understand why his glamour hadn't reached her. He opened her window again and breathed her scent deeply. He was able to identify her innocence and realized she wasn't just human. He shut the window and flew off into the night sky. Shifting thru his memories, anxious to recognize the scent that eluded him.

* * *

Sookie was sitting in her car with the engine idling when exhaustion over came her. The thought of getting Lafayette seemed crazy now. Sam was simply asleep where she should be. She turned to the right at the stop sign, heading home. Sookie managed to hold her eyes open the entire ride, not even dropping her keys as she managed to get in the door, locking it behind her.

She floated up the stairs to her room turning lights off as she went. Peeling herself out of her clothes, she fell on the bed, eyes closed before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AN I was having issues with line breaks, I think I've overcome it now. I hope you enjoy and please expect multiple updates during the coming days.**

**All reviews are welcome :)**


	5. Authors Note

Hi everyone, I hope you had a Happy New Year and a wonderful Holiday!

I've received a few PM's about this story and I wanted to provide an update on it. I've taken down the chapters after Chapter 4, as you can tell. I've updated/edited Chapter 5 and it is with my AWESOME WONDERFUL beta, ShadoKat. As soon as I get it back it will be posted.

I've also finished Chapter 6 and will be sending to ShadoKat for review. All is not lost and I wanted everyone to know I am not abandoning the story. I'm editing it and altering a few things. Stay tuned, and feel free to drop a review to let me know what you think as we start rolling with new chapters.

Love ya'll :) :)


	6. Chapter 5

BIG BIG THANK YOU TO SHADOKAT - she is the bestest Beta :) :)

* * *

Chapter 5

_"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, her voice barely a whisper_

_"Who do you want me to be?" questioned a husky masculine whisper in reply_

"_When will I see you, how do I find you?" she countered_

"_Look in the darkness, my Sookie, you must come find me" came the reply_

_Cool hands held her close, pulling her into an even cooler embrace, her back pressing into a large chest behind her. Hands caressed her body, leaving a path of fire, in spite of the cool touch of his skin. They cupped her breasts, squeezing lightly. Fingers worked her nipples, rubbing circles around the pert nubs, before pinching them gently, becoming harder in their pressure as they continued their motions. Her head fell back hitting the firm chest behind her, a light moan escaping her parted lips._

_"You are **mine**, which is all that matters," the whisper stated. "Do you want me to stop?" _

_All contact stopped, the cool body leaving her standing alone. _

_"No!" she cried out, her cry turning to a moan as the hands and body returned to hers, with a soft chuckle._

_"Who owns you?" asked the whisper as a hand trailed down to the curls between her legs, spreading her lower lips. The shock of the cool air took her breath away as gentle kisses touched her neck and shoulder. The other hand left her breast, moving down slowly to tease her pearl, rubbing circles around it without making direct contact, causing her knees to buckle from the pleasure._

_"I've never done -" she whispered._

_"WHO owns you?" interrupted the harsh whisper, commanding an answer as a finger hit her pearl directly. Her hands flew up behind her, grabbing the head close to her ear and pulling on the hair she could grasp, as a moan escaped her open mouth._

_"Oh…. God…. you do!" she stated, crying out as the waves of pleasure threatened to take her over._

_"Cum for me Sookie! Tell me who you belong to and cum for me!" came the command._

_"Don't stop, please, don't stop!" she cried as the fingers worked their magic, bringing her closer to the edge than she had ever been._

_"You didn't tell me who you belonged to, Sookie__. T__ell me now or I'll have to punish you," came the whisper. _

Sookie woke up suddenly, breathless. Her heart pounded in her ears, hands gripping the sheets next to her, legs wide open, a pool of moisture on her thighs giving away the severity of her desire.

'_This has got to stop,' _she thought to herself. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Sookie dragged herself to the shower, hoping to wash away all evidence of her body's betrayal. _'As if I'd tell any man he owned me,' _she thought as she let the near cold water cool her body. The soak last night had helped her relax, but she used her shower today to shave the necessary areas, and get her hair back to normal. Soaking a poof with her latest body wash, she washed away the proof of her arousal and all thoughts of her dream.

As she stepped out of the shower she managed to focus enough to make a mental list of the things she hoped to accomplish over the next two days, grateful to not have to go to Merlotte's.

Sookie walked to her closet, settling on a pair of denim shorts, a pale yellow t-shirt, and flip flops. She giggled as she pulled a pale yellow bra and panty set from her drawer; it had been her latest purchase, and she had yet to wear it.

She blew her hair dry and applied a bit of mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, and pronounced her self ready for the public. As she made it downstairs, she said a silent thank you for remembering to set her coffee pot on its auto setting. Grabbing an English muffin to munch while she had her coffee, she put pen to paper to write down her list, giggling to herself at her own joke.

1. Exchange library books  
2. Laundry  
3. Grocery Shopping  
4. Laundry  
5. Drop bills at post office  
6. Laundry  
7. Check on Tara & Laff  
8. Laundry  
9. Purchase Rose food for garden  
10. Laundry

Sookie cleaned her coffee mug as she finished and grabbed her cell phone, purse and keys and walked out the door. She smiled upward as the sun hit her face. Breathing in the smell of the air, she looked over her yard, smiling at all she had accomplished since Gran had left her so suddenly. She was determined to keep Gran's rose bushes looking respectable. They had been her pride and joy.

As she got in her car, she fastened her seatbelt, found an acceptable radio station, put her sun glasses on and began her day of chores.

The normally 20-minute drive into town took her only 10 minutes today. _'Gotta watch the speed, the police are __**not**__ gonna buy the excuse about a good song being a reason to fly down the road,'_ she lectured herself when she noticed the time.

"No officer, I had no clue I was doing 100 mph in a 25 zone. It was KC and the Sunshine band that distracted me," she said out loud, laughing at the absurdity of her statement.

The library being her first stop, it took her only 15 minutes to drop her old books and decide on new ones. The post office drop took less than 10, and as she got to Wal-Mart, her phone rang. It was Tara.

"Hey girl, I was gonna call you later today, how are you doin?" Sookie asked cheerfully.

"Hey Sook! Arlene, Laff and I decided we needed a girl's night out. You in?" Tara replied with excitement in her voice.

"A girl's night as in we sit around doing nails or something else?" Sookie asked.

"We want to go bar hopping in Shreveport girlfriend! No staying home tonight; you stay home too much anyway! We need to go out and paint the town red! We can do nails before we go though," Tara said with a smile in her voice.

"I guess; I'm not really sure if I'm ready to paint the town red Tara. I still feel weird" Sookie replied hesitantly.

"Sookie, it's been almost a year now! I know it feels off, but Gran would beat you senseless if she thought you were sitting around doin' nothin' because of her. You are goin, and that's it. Be ready by 7:30 or Laff and I will dress you when we get there, and you know we'll do it!" Tara said sternly.

"Alright, but I'm driving my car separate in case it gets to be too much for me. But I'll go and give it a shot at least," Sookie conceded.

"Good, I'll talk to you later, I love you sista-rita!" Tara said, hanging up.

Sookie closed her phone. _'I hope I can do this,' _she thought._ 'I want to have fun; I want to be just like everyone else.'_ She managed to get through Wal-Mart with her list, and even got a new red nail polish - the color was simply called Blood - hoping to lighten her mood with the new color.

She stopped at a chik-fil-a for lunch, devouring her sweet tea and chicken Caesar wrap quickly.

As she finished her lunch, she grabbed her phone. Dialing Sam's cell phone, she decided to tackle the subject of his call last night.

Sam answered quickly, "Hey Sookie, it's your day off, why are you callin?"

"I was figurin' we could discuss that call of yours this mornin," she responded.

"Look Cher, I had a rough night. I just wanted to make sure that anything that goes bump in the night wouldn't get to you too," he replied lightly, hoping it would work as an explanation.

It didn't. "So you just decided to call me at 4am to tell me not to let anyone in my house? Right?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Its lunchtime Cher, we've got a good rush goin'; how about we discuss this another time?" he questioned lightly, hoping to dismiss it altogether with time and stall tactics.

"Alright Sam, but I'm not forgettin' about it; we _will_ be discussing this." she responded back.

"I know Sook, we'll talk after your time off, be safe and have fun with Tara tonight!" he responded before closing his new cell phone.

Sookie dropped her tray off and walked back out to her car. She'd lost track of time between Wal-Mart and lunch and it was nearly 3pm. She needed to get home and decide on what to wear, get her nails done, and be ready by 7:30 for Tara.

She got herself situated back in her car and drove off for home. Arriving 30 minutes later, she was able to rummage through her closet and find a fresh white sun dress with red flowers and red sling back peep toe pumps to go with it. Keeping an eye on her time, she took another shower, getting her hair finished and her fingernails and toe nails done. By 6:45, she was ready to start on her make up. The knock on her door at 7 was a shock. Figuring it was Tara trying to make sure she was getting ready, Sookie gave no thought to answering the door in her bathrobe. What she found on the other side made her rethink her decision quickly.

* * *

Bill rose with a vicious hunger tearing into him. He managed to down a True Blood to get at least partial control of his craving, as he went hunting  
for his meal.

After satisfying his hunger, he went to Merlotte's intent on meeting his assignment face to face for the first time. As he walked through the door he breathed deeply, noticing the absence of the sweet scent he was looking for. His eyes scanned the bar quickly. Finding no trace of her, he approached the bar in a calm open manner.

Catching the eye of the pale haired bartender, he used his glamour quietly.

"Where is Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked.

"She ain't here tonight; it's her night off," came his reply.

"When will she be back?" Bill inquired softly.

"She won't be here till day after 'morrow."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Bill asked, looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"She and the others are doing a girls night. Not sure what the plans are though," came the response.

"TERRY! - grab a case of bud from the back please!" Sam called out from the side area as he dropped off fries at a table.

Terry shook his head as Bill released him from the glamour. "Hello sir, I'll be right with you," he greeted politely.

Bill smiled pleasantly and nodded his head in reply. As Terry turned towards the back, Bill quietly slipped out the front door.

He used his vampire speed to make his way home. Crossing the cemetery, he noticed the lights on at Sookie's house. He made the decision to introduce himself to his new neighbor; _'the Queen said by any means necessary,' _he thought.

After he knocked on the door, he heard her move down the stairs quietly. He smirked to himself as she failed to inquire about whom was standing outside the door. _'This really will be too easy,' _he thought. The door opened and he plastered a charming smile on his face.

"Good Evening," he greeted. "I wanted to stop by and introduce myself, my name is Bill Compton, I've recently moved in next door."

"Hello, Mr. Compton, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. Welcome to Bon Temps." she replied warmly. Wrapping the neck of her robe closer to her body, Sam's words of warning echoed in her head. _'Don't invite anyone in your house Sookie; promise me you'll remember this.'_ Sookie took a step back from the open doorway and continued her sentence. "I would invite you in Mr. Compton but I am getting ready for an evening out. Could I perhaps stop by your home another time?" Her southern manners refused to let her slam the door in his face, as she longed to.

Bill widened his smile and replied, "Of course Sookie; may I call you Sookie?"

"I think Ms. Stackhouse is best for now." she replied stiffly, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end for the second time in less than 24 hours. _'What the hell is goin on?'_ she thought to herself.

"Of course Ms Stackhouse, forgive my assumption," he replied, recovering quickly. "Feel free to stop by any evening. I am usually gone by morning and my commute doesn't allow me to return til after dark most days," he lied easily. "It was nice to have met you, Ms Stackhouse," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm sorry, my nail polish is still wet," she responded, wiggling her fingers to explain her reluctance to reach out her hand. "I hope to see you around town soon. Thank you for stopping by." She smiled back as she shut her door quietly and ran back up the stairs.

Shaking off her uneasy feeling, she turned her radio up and started dancing around her room as she got dressed. She chose a red strapless bra to hold her girls up and a pair of white lace boy shorts. She had just finished her make up when a second knock sounded on her door. This time, she removed a shield before walking downstairs to answer the door. Recognizing Tara's thoughts, she grabbed her shoes and purse and hollered out, "Just a minute!" as she raced down the stairs to let her friends in.

Tara, Laff and Arlene walked through the front door, laughing about Laff's latest outfit. His purple spandex pants and orange tank top left little to the imagination. He kissed Sookie's cheek and ran upstairs to use her eyeliner and find a lipstick that would stand out on his dark face.

Tara, looking fantastic in a dark blue wrap dress, hugged Sookie and squeezed her hand as she pulled away. "Good girl Sookie, we'll have fun, you'll see," she said as she smiled.

Arlene looked between the two friends wondering what she had missed. She leaned into kiss Sookie's cheek as she took in Sookie's dress. "Lookin' good girl; I love that dress," she said as she backed away.

Sookie smiled back, taking in Arlene's freshly dyed red hair, and strapless black dress. "Arlene, you look wonderful with that dress!" Sookie replied sincerely. The contrast of Arlene's pale skin and the dark of the dress were stunning.

"Thank you sweet pea," she smiled back. "Let's hope we find someone equally wonderful to help me take it off later!" she replied with a giggle and a wink. "Come Laff, you're holding us up, lets blow this popsicle stand!" Arlene called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ya'll bitches just needs to keep yous panties from gettin' in a bunch now, you cannot rush perfection!" he hollered back.

Sookie, Tara and Arlene all groaned and rolled their eyes. Sookie took the moment to grab a red wrap and her purse. Laff came bouncing down the stairs batting his now lined eyes, and pressing his red lips together. "Alright bitches, lets smack the she-it outta that town!" he said as he sauntered towards the door.

Sookie locked up giggling to herself as Laff turned up the radio of his convertible. "Stayin Alive" blaring out of a yellow convertible with a black gay man driving was just a sight to see. She and Tara got into her car and started the trek to Shreveport.

They made small talk for most of the drive, discussing the latest scandal of Bon Temps, which happened to be Jane Bodehouse falling off the wagon, again. As they approached the outskirts of the city, Tara dialed Laff's cell phone.

"Yo, where exactly are we goin?" she said giggling. "Uh-huh, yeah, I know where that is, ok, we'll be there soon," Tara said and closed her phone. "Sookie, take this next exit and make a right," she said.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked laughing.

"I don't know the name of the place, its something Laff was all excited to check out," Tara replied. "You know none of us can understand him when he gets all worked up and trust me Sook, he is worked up!"

They laughed together. Tara guided Sookie through the streets and they pulled up in front of a building with a neon red sign.

"Fangtasia?" they said together, looking at each other with the question mark dangling between them.

"What is Fangtasia?" Sookie said to her friend.

"I don't know but I guess we are gonna find out," Tara replied as Laff came swaggering over, Arlene walking with him.

"Took ya'll long enough," he stated simply.

"Laff, the line to get in this place is around the building!" Sookie stated.

"Well if it isn't Captain Obvious, come to grace us with her presence," he smirked back.

"Tara smack your cousin for me please!" Sookie said ignoring his comment.

As they approached the bar, they noticed a petite blonde checking ID's. She waved the group of friends over, her eyes never leaving Sookie.

"ID?" she questioned Sookie. The friends all presented ID, but it was Sookie's the blonde read with interest. As she handed the ID back to Sookie, she stated "Into the darkest darkness shines the whitest light….Sookie Stackhouse…..Welcome to Fangtasia…..no need for you to wait…please go in," she smiled hauntingly.

Sookie smiled nervously back, "Thank you," she responded, slipping her shields down to find no thoughts, only a void. _'How odd,'_ she thought.

"Oh no, Thank you Sookie, such sweet manners. Be careful; you never know who you might meet in a place like this," she replied directly and then turned her back to the group.

Sookie took a deep breath and walked through the doors…

* * *

Sam woke suddenly, feeling out of breath. His view of the ceiling from his couch told him it was daylight and at least morning outside. Looking around he saw his cell phone in pieces on his coffee table, and a new cell phone next to it. It was on and fully charged. His clothes from the previous night were strewn across his trailer.

_'Holy shit, what have I gotten into?'_ he thought silently. His memory from the previous night was blurry at best, but he was left with an ache in the pit of his stomach. _'This can't be good,'_ he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He made his way into his kitchen to turn on the coffee pot and poured himself into the shower as it brewed.

When Terry knocked on his door, Sam was at least dressed for the day. They exchanged morning pleasantries and set about opening the bar for the day.

* * *

Pam woke to Eric's blue eyes staring at her.

"Ready to give me an explanation about last night?" he asked with his eyebrow arching at her.

"What are you talking about?" she said blinking, trying to remember why she had gone to sleep in her shoes and clothes "What the hell am I doing here, dressed like this?" she demanded. "I'm hungry Eric, play your games with me after I've fed damnit!" she stated sullenly.

"You don't remember the report you were going to give me about blue lights and Bon Temps?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

Pam stared at him for a moment, searching her mind for memories matching his description.

"Master, I remember Bill jerking off outside a woman's house; he is such a waste of a vampire I must say, and the woman, running out to get in her car. You'd like her by the way, but I have just a blur of thoughts until I woke up here with you," she stated with a puzzled look on her face.

"Magic," they said at the same time, looking at each other.

"But very powerful magic," Eric said. "I know of only a few capable of such power, Pam, are you sure you remember no faces or words from last night?" he questioned softly.

"Nothing, but I am happy to drain whoever is responsible; I hate assholes that fuck with magic. Dear Abby states games are never good in any relationship," she stated dryly, stepping out of the coffin and standing in front of him.

"Go….feed, and report back to me so that we can try to put this together. I have no doubt the Queen is involved in this somehow; be on guard," he warned.

"Would you like me to bring you something from the drive through, perhaps a cattle prod to help your victims?" she replied with sarcasm as she climbed the stairs leading to the main hallway.

He ignored her comment as he moved to his office, thinking about who to call. To ask anyone directly would give up too much information. To wait would mean this could happen again, which he was not pleased about. He knew of only 3 people strong enough to blur time this way, and none of them would give him a straight answer if questioned directly. He would simply have to wait and allow the situation to unfold more before picking a course of action. Displeased with his inability to manipulate the situation, he rose from his desk, and walked out to his bar. _'Much is happening,' _he mused._ 'What to do, what to do, and why the hell is it happening in my area?' _The feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he would be getting his answers soon.

Spotting a well endowed red head, he decided to focus on what he could control, as she walked towards him. She passed him continuing down the hall to his office, dropping her blouse in the hallway. Her bra, thrown from his office, beckoned to him.

_'It's good to be me,' _he smirked to himself as he answered his summons, eager to satisfy both of his cravings.

"Hi," she said, her voice heavy with lust, as he shut the door. Her hands were already on her own nipples working herself into a hot frenzy.

Eric watched her efforts with appreciation, groaning as she spread her legs open while sitting in his chair, one leg over each arm, giving him total access.

"Prepare to be fucked," he replied, his gaze never leaving hers. "Strip and suck me off first!" he commanded as she fell to her knees before him. "You may cum as I do," he glamoured.

_'It is a damn good day to be me,'_ he thought as she took him in her mouth...

* * *

Pam returned to the bar, finding her Master sitting on his throne. He was staring off into the distance, paying attention to nothing around him while the masses were all clearly watching him.

Approaching him, she drew his attention.

"A redhead?" she deadpanned at him. "Seriously?" she rolled her eyes.

"AAAAhhhhh Pam, variety is the spice of life!" he replied, smirking out at the crowd as she stood beside his throne. "I see you pulled yourself together," he commented, taking in her black leather corset and mini skirt.

"I don't know why you bother with them, they always leave you hungry, a brunette or blonde satisfies you more," she replied. "You can be such a _**MAN**_ sometimes!" she said with a sigh in her voice.

"I am waiting to hear the problem Pam, so far I've heard nothing," he replied easily, enjoying their banter.

She clucked her tongue, tossing him a wink over her shoulder as she walked over to take her position outside the door, eager to be away from his ego. She loved her master but there were days, and then there were _DAYS_, and it seemed this was one of those _DAYS_.

A timid girl approached her outside. "Can I take your picture?"

"NO!" Pam replied, pushing her back to the end of the line. '_These humans get more mundane as the days pass,'_ she thought. _'She didn't even look like a nice appetizer.'_

Watching as Pam walked away, Eric surveyed his bar with boredom. _'I must figure out what is going on with the Queen,'_ he decided. _'I do not understand her fascination with Compton, and swampy Bon Temps; it makes no sense. There is nothing but a lone shifter out there. I could pay him a visit.'_

He grabbed his phone, searching his contacts file to find the name of the shifter. _'Where is it? There it is, Sam Merlotte, yes yes, the dog,'_ he chuckled, _'owns Merlotte's, how original. I'll drop in this evening and see what is going on,'_ he decided.

He slipped into downtime for a while, failing to notice the humans coming closer to his chair, until one touched him. Growling, he flung them across the bar. The human landed on the floor like a doll, three hungry vampires ready to help her up and make her forget all about the pain.

The crowd paid no attention as one of their own was flung without mercy across the bar. _'How typical; they don't even notice unless it has to do with them directly. No wonder it's so easy to pick them off like cattle,'_ he thought silently.

As the evening wore on, the sea of black Goth clothing got denser, the smell of body odor becoming stronger, mixing with the smell of alcohol, and Eric's boredom became more evident.

"Master, you should at least try to look amused," Pam lectured from beside him.

"Why bother, they don't notice?" he replied looking around "I will be stepping out soon; I am going to Bon Temps to check on our little friend Compton."

"Will you be returning?" she asked, as a scent from outside caught her attention.

Breathing deeply, she focused her eyes on the front door. Eric, hearing her inhale, looked at her with a puzzled expression. He took a breath and caught the sweet scent above the body odor in the club. His eyebrow arching high into his forehead, he nodded wordlessly, and Pam moved back to the doors to investigate.

Pam saw the little group in the back parking lot before they got to the door. Recognizing the blonde woman as the one who held Compton's fascination, she grinned. _'Maybe this won't be such a mind-numbing night after all,'_ she thought as they approached the line waiting admittance into the club.

Pam saw the tall man with chocolate skin and waved him over. Taking in the rest of the group, her eyes settled on the blonde in the white dress last. Her hair hung down her back in light curls, surrounding the sweet face of youth, with dark blue eyes staring back at her. Her body was wrapped in a white dress with red shoes to match her purse and wrap. _'At least she can coordinate,'_ Pam smiled.

"ID?" she requested. _'Let the games begin,'_ she thought.

* * *

"Hoooollly she-it hookas….take a look at this fuckin' place…its like…damn I don't even know!" Lafayette said as he walked through the doors, getting his first glimpse of Fangtasia.

The walls were blood red. Several black pub tables and chairs were near the bar, with black booths outlining 2 walls and black benches on another wall. The left side far corner of the club had a raised chair sitting on a platform. Occupying the chair was a large blonde man with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. He was dressed in black leather pants, a black button up shirt and black sports jacket to complete the ensemble.

"Did you see that Vamp drooling over Sookie at the door?" Arlene said, looking around in awe.

"Vamp?" Sookie asked in surprise, her gaze was moving around the club while her head stayed perfectly still.

"Uh-huh Sook, she was warm for your form sista!" Laff said, giggling.

Tara was quietly looking around, trying to avoid the eyes of everyone around her and missing no detail in the process.

Arlene spoke again, bringing them all out of their daze. "Hello my name is Johnny Cash," she said quietly, giggling as Laff smacked her.

"Arlene!" Tara exclaimed "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Why? It ain't like he is payin' attention to us," Arlene replied.

"No but I am," came a voice from behind them. As the group turned around, they saw the small blonde from the door. She walked up to Arlene, holding her gaze as she did so.

"You have a problem with Vampires?" she demanded.

"Nnnnoo!" Arlene stuttered her reply.

"Good," the blonde said, smiling a cold, empty smile. "I'd hate for you to…..have problems during your…..visit with us," she said quietly, her gaze shifting to Lafayette. Her brow arched. "You pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?" she mocked.

"Yep, we can leave her in the car if that would be better," Laff said without hesitation, Arlene's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"No, just keep her on a tight leash," she replied before walking away.

Tara had been listening to the exchange and watching Sookie. She saw her friend taking the bar in slowly. _'I made a mistake dragging her out here. I should have just let us all stay at her house doing nails like she wanted,'_ she thought to herself. _'She hasn't even noticed the blonde god on the throne, but damn has he noticed her!'_

* * *

Eric watched the group walk through the door. The white of her dress catching his eye immediately, he knew she was the scent Pam had picked up on. The woman practically glowed in the dim light of the bar. Her blonde hair trailing down her back, he saw her small waist and the swell of her breasts. His hands started itching to hold them then.

He watched her as she looked around, taking in the atmosphere of the bar. He listened to the steady heartbeat, watching her chest rise and fall as her eyes moved slowly from one corner of the bar to the other. He recognized her sweet scent as the one from the previous night. '_This is what is in Bon Temps,'_ he thought to himself. _'I almost recognize that scent, what is she? She can't be human_.' Eric began running through his memory, trying hard to pin down the elusive recollection that would tell him what this woman was.

He listened to the exchange between Pam and the others, noticing the blonde remained quiet.

'_Curious'_ he thought, noting her heartbeat didn't change or spike as those of her friends had.

Eric waited patiently for her gaze to land on him, fully intending to glamour her to his side. He remembered the sight of her naked breasts well. It would be extremely satisfying if she were to offer herself to him, even if he had to glamour her to do it.

* * *

**AN: I've enabled anonymous reviews in case you want to drop me a line about the chapter. I've not changed too much in this one, just run it through my awesome beta and tightened up a few details. I hope you like it, :) Love ya'll :)**


	7. Chapter 6

ANOTHER SUPER BIG THANK YOU to my awesome sauce beta ShadoKat!

* * *

Chapter 6

Bill saw the group arrive at Sookie's house. He decided to wait in the woods before returning home. He sighed impatiently, hearing their giggles and banter inside the house. He ran home to his car, deciding it would be more beneficial to follow them than to try to intervene.

He was pondering their location as he followed the group down the road into Shreveport. It wasn't until they pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot that he knew he made a mistake. There was no way the Viking Sheriff was going to let Sookie slip through his fingers. _'This is going to be a problem,' _he thought. _'How will I explain this to the Queen?'_

* * *

Sookie lowered her shields slightly as she moved her gaze around the room. Getting pummeled with thoughts of sex, she fought against throwing up. She did find eight voids altogether, including the blonde that greeted them at the door. Four were in front of her near the bar, one next to her, one behind her that she hadn't seen yet, and one approaching outside moving quickly towards the back of the bar. _'I bet the voids are vampires,' _she thought. _'I wonder what they're really like, out of here.'_

Tara grabbed her arm as they slowly made their way to the bar, Sookie still fighting through the thoughts of the crowd around her.

_'Please let her pick me.'_

_'I just wanna get fucked, and hard!'_

_'I want me some vamp pussy!'_

_'A firm cold cock would feel so good in me right now!'_

She heard them all at once; it was taking its toll on her. "Gin and tonic," she said to the bartender, meeting his gaze. _'Void,'_ she thought. _'He's gotta be a vamp.'_

As her friends grabbed one of the pub tables, she seated herself on a chair. She saw Bill Compton walk through the back door; resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she sighed.

_'You gotta be shitting me!'_ she thought.

Lafayette noticed him too. "Mmmm, mmm don't he just look de-lish-cious?" he said, taking a drink of his Cosmopolitan. He practically purred as Bill approached the table.

"Miss Stackhouse, we meet again," he said, coming to stand next to her. Sookie took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a moment, trying to eliminate the revulsion she was feeling.

"Mr Compton, what a surprise. I trust your evening is going well for you?" she replied stiffly, her eyes continuing to move around the room.

Bill resisted the urge to smack the woman who was so deliberately avoiding him. He was not used to this reaction; he was used to women throwing themselves at him. He knew he was attractive, and he was well mannered when he wanted to be. He had been on his best behavior with his neighbor and her stubborn refusal to give him the time of day was beginning to anger him.

Eric heard her heartbeat speed up and noticed the tightening of her jaw. _'Poor Billy Boy; she isn't interested,' _he thought, smiling to himself.

Pam moved through the crowd, returning to Eric's throne. Leaning close to his ear she whispered, "That would be the woman that caught Compton's interest. He was jerking off in her backyard last night."

"Indeed?" Eric replied.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. She is his next door neighbor, she's 25 and ... innocent."

Eric's fangs dropped as Sookie's gaze finally fell on him. The jolt of their eyes meeting hardened him instantly. His nostrils flared as he breathed deeply, catching her sweet scent in the air. His pupils dilated as he held her gaze. He reached out with his glamour. _'Come to me Sookie, offer yourself to me,' _he focused.

His eyebrow shot up, the only indication of his surprise, as her gaze moved past him to watch Pam move behind him.

Sookie felt the jolt run through her body as her eyes met Eric's. _'He's a void, another Vampire,' _she guessed. She resisted the urge to approach him, a strong pull in her mind driving her to walk over to him. Her gaze locked with his and she felt herself pool between her legs. Shocked at her sudden arousal, she shifted her gaze to the blonde standing behind him, desperately hoping that breaking his gaze would eliminate the thoughts she had of his hands working her breasts.

_'He looks like a sex god,'_ she thought, watching him rise from his throne, towering over the crowd. She noticed then that her heart was pounding in her ears. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to focus on her friends, hoping the distraction would help her get ahold of herself.

* * *

Eric smelled her arousal, ignoring Pam's chuckle behind him.

He rose from his throne, the crowd parting as he moved through it, approaching her table, as her gaze returned to his.

"Bill Compton, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving Sookie's.

"Eric," Bill greeted quietly, noticing Eric's fascination with Sookie. _'FUCK!'_ he thought to himself. "May I introduce my new neighbor, Miss Sookie Stackhouse and her friends."

The beat changed in the bar as the song changed. "Damn I wish I was your lover..." came through the speakers, thumping loudly.

"Ms Stackhouse, welcome to Fangtasia, my name is Eric Northman, and it is _**MY **_pleasure." Eric purred, staring at her intently.

"How do you do Mr. Northman?" Sookie said, a tight smile taking over her face as she struggled to keep control of her heartbeat and thoughts. "You have an interesting bar. I can honestly say, I've never seen anything like it," she replied sincerely, a warm blush creeping up her face at his continued stare.

"I'll take that as a compliment Ms Stackhouse, and please call me Eric," he said smoothly, as Sookie dropped her gaze. He watched with fascination as the blush crept over her face and down her neck. He breathed in quietly, her scent filling his lungs. Resisting the urge to throw her on the table and fuck her senseless, Eric shifted slightly, raising his hand towards the dance floor. "Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Sookie looked at him, hesitating briefly, trying to decide the best course of action. She smiled, "I would, if you would please call me Sookie," she replied, walking to the dance floor with him. She swayed to the beat, taking a moment to acclimate to his size. At her full height, she reached the center of his chest. As they wrapped themselves around each other, swaying and moving in time with the music, Pam smiled.

* * *

Lafayette spoke first. "Ain't that some shit?" he asked of nobody in particular, watching Sookie and Eric forget anyone else was in the bar with them.

Tara replied first. "I don't know if I should feel jealous or scared," she said, blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the sight of her friend dancing with the large vampire. She choked on her drink as Sookie turned and faced out, shoving her back into Eric's chest, as he wrapped his arms and hands around her small body, moving them both with the music.

* * *

Sookie was feeling the freedom of the music as she ground her ass into Eric, losing herself in the beat, until he leaned forward whispering in her ear. _"Damn I wish I was your lover, I'll rock you til the daylight comes."_

Moaning softly, Sookie leaned her head back into his shoulder feeling her arousal saturate her already wet panties. _'Omigod!'_ she thought, _'I wish his hands would touch me like the hands do in my dreams,'_ she thought, shivers traveling up and down her spine.

Sookie felt a wave of familiarity wash over her, and as she struggled to understand why, the song changed. She felt Eric's hands on her shoulders as they gently turned her back around to face him. Instinctively, Sookie's arms wrapped around him as they started moving to the slower beat.

Eric felt a comfortable warmth as he felt her acceptance. His already tight pants seemed to get tighter as he felt her body moving against his. Breathing in her delicious scent again, he spoke "Tell me my Sookie, why have I never seen you here before?"

They were interrupted then by a throat clearing beside them.

"May I cut in?" Bill asked as he stood watching them uncomfortably.

"Actually, I was just going to the rest room, if you'll both excuse me," Sookie said, her eyes on the floor.

"Of course," Eric said quietly. He squeezed the hand he'd been holding before letting it go as Sookie made her way down the narrow hall to the rest room. After walking in, she made her way to a stall and leaned against it, releasing a deep sigh as she did so.

* * *

"What interest do you have in the girl?" Eric demanded when Sookie was far enough down the hall to not hear the exchange.

"She is my neighbor," Bill replied. "I am more intrigued with why you are interested in her; she is hardly your type." Bill raised an eyebrow as he spoke the last few words.

"Watch it Compton; I'm still your Sheriff!" Eric replied stiffly. "My interest in her is none of your concern; I was merely curious about her scent and chose to investigate."

Turning, Eric faced Bill fully, his blue gaze locking on the smaller Vampire. "I would be more concerned with making friends with her friends if you want an in with her," Eric stated before turning his back on Bill.

"So you are interested in her?" Bill asked, knowing he was pushing his limit.

Eric turned his head, facing Bill, his eyebrow high on his forehead as an answer.

They both turned when they saw Sookie run out of the bar.

* * *

Sookie was washing her hands when a feeling of dread washed over her. His voice, she knew his voice. _'My dreams!' _as cold recognition hit her like a ton of bricks.

She dried her hands quickly and ran out of the bar. Making her way quickly to the car, she got in and started off for home. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, hoping desperately to make it home before she started crying.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind!" she said out loud, speeding down the highway towards Bon Temps. "There is no way the voice in my dreams is him! I just met him tonight, its not possible, dear lord in heaven tell me its not possible!"

* * *

Eric stood on the dance floor in surprise. Not knowing what had spooked the girl, he watched her run instead of chasing after her. He noted the friend in the blue dress run after her calling her name.

Eric turned from the door and walked to his throne to ponder the events of the evening when Pam approached him, having watched the scene unfold. "What did you do now? You cannot handle innocents the same way you do fangbangers Eric" she said dryly.

"Don't you need to do something? Maybe wash a bathroom or something?" he replied, staring at the door.

"Oh I think this is much more entertaining Master, don't you? Besides, if I left, how would I be able to torment you with this later? I would only have partial information. That is never good. My maker always told me, "get the full story"" she giggled at him.

"PAM!" he growled.

"You know, I never noticed, that your left eye twitches when you get angry Master, did you know that? You also have a vein that pops out in your forehead. How intriguing!" she replied, ignoring his warning but moving a safe distance away from him, just to be sure.

Eric rose then; walking to the back door, he stepped outside into the night air. After taking an unnecessary breath, he took off in the night air. _'I'll make my visit to the shifter and then check on her.'_

* * *

Bill couldn't have been happier if Sookie had given herself to him willingly for surrender to the Queen, at that moment. _'Sookie will go home, lock herself in and I'll coax her out, turn her over to the Queen, and we can forget this whole episode happened. Eric will want nothing to do with a human who has rejected him publicly,' _he prayed silently.

Bill quietly slipped out the back door of the bar, making his way to his car. If he beat Sookie home, he could try charming his way into the house tonight. She had a luscious body; no reason to not find his pleasure with her before the Queen did.

He laughed out loud in his car, driving home. "She didn't just walk away from the GREAT ERIC NORTHMAN, she _**ran**_."

* * *

"This, old man, is why I told you NOT to interfere" she told him with tolerance. "Your meddling could have ruined this, and may have changed things with penalties we have no idea about. One of these days you will learn, to let things unfold on their own! I really would have thought 800 years in this realm would have settled you down some."

"ME? What about you and your insistence on everything being exactly so? You leave nothing to chance!" he replied. "The minute you have a question about the future, you run to your room and throw yourself into one of your trances. Who truly lacks patience, old dame?"

"Don't you resort to name calling, I was merely pointing out how your meddling could have changed things."

"I've told you and told you to stop telling me what to do!" he snapped.

As the two walked through the garden, all those around could hear the bickering.

"You'd think after 700 years together, you would both have grown beyond this childish bickering. Living with you two has given me an ulcer," came a third voice. "The Queen is going to be a problem."

* * *

Sam Merlotte finished wiping down his bar, looking at the clock, getting ready to make the announcement for last call, when the door opened. Hearing the jingle of the bells, he turned around, ready to tell the person that they were closed, when his eyes widened in recognition of the Vampire Sheriff standing in his doorway.

His eyes closed in defeat. _'Shit me sideways,'_ he thought. _'Why now?'_

"Eric Northman, what can I do for you sir?" he acknowledged respectfully.

"You can explain what is going on in your little town, shifter. My child returned to me last night, her memories altered because of magic," Eric stated quietly. "I want to know what is going on."

"I'm not exactly sure; my memories of last night are fragmented, at best. I woke up this morning on my couch. My last memory was walking out of here towards my trailer; I don't know how I got there," Sam lied, hoping he was successful.

Eric looked around the bar quietly. Seeing nothing of interest he returned his cold gaze to Sam. "You realize that if you are lying to me, I will rip your head off, I don't care about witnesses either Shifter," Eric didn't wait for a reply; he turned and walked back out of the bar.

Landing in Sookie's yard, Eric paid attention to the old farmhouse this time. It was in desperate need of repair, appearing to be no better than a shack. Truth be told, her shed looked better than the house did. _'This won't do, when she is finally mine, I'll either have this fixed or have her get rid of it altogether,'_ he promised himself. _'Wait, when she is mine? What the hell am I thinking? Where did that come from?'_

_'That car has to go too; I can't have her representing me in that hunk of tin!'_ he walked to the front door, listening to quiet sobs from inside, truly perplexed by the girl at this point.

_'Maybe I will claim her; it might be nice to have some consistency. I won't have to hunt for my meal anymore, it will always be here. I can train her to please me, and only me, and I won't share.'_ he growled at the thought of another touching HIS Sookie.

He hovered around her bedroom window, listening to the sobs that were muffled by the pillows on her bed.

"Gran, I miss you so much. I don't know what to…I don't know how to handle the dreams without you here," he heard her whisper. _'What dreams?'_ he thought.

Flying up to the roof, he sat on the edge looking up at the night sky, wondering what he was missing. He saw movement on the ground and noticed Bill Compton in the woods behind the house.

Eric's eyebrow arched as he tried to figure out Bill's link to Sookie. He knew something was amiss; if Bill was involved that meant Sophie Anne was as well, but their interest in a human made no sense.

Eric watched as Bill stood staring at the house for the better part of an hour. Sookie's sobs had quieted and her heartbeats grew less frantic. He thought she had fallen asleep until he heard the creak of wood and what he thought were footsteps slowly making their way downstairs.

Bill turned and made his way back to his house through the woods before Eric flew to the ground and stepped onto the porch. He listened briefly as he heard movement in the back of the house, what he assumed was the kitchen, before he knocked.

* * *

Sookie made it home in one piece, locking her car and running up the back stairs into her kitchen. She shut and locked the door behind her, leaning her back against it, desperate to remain in control of her roller coaster emotions.

"Gran, I miss you so much. I don't know what to…I don't know how to handle the dreams without you here," she said quietly, as she sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs, laying her head on her knees. She rested briefly before making her way to her room.

Without turning on the lights, she changed into a soft nightgown of pale pink and crawled into bed. Her head no sooner hit the pillows than the tears started again, her panic overtaking her as large sobs left her gasping for air.

When she finally calmed, she got up to change her now soaked pillow cases and made her way silently down stairs to get some chocolate milk. Wiping her eyes, she was on her way back to the stairs when she heard a soft knock on the front door.

Wiping the remaining tears from her face with a paper towel, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Who is it?" she was afraid the answer was Bill Compton. Surprise shot through her when she heard the answer.

"It's Eric, Sookie… Eric Northman," answered a muffled reply.

_'Shit!'_ her eyes widened, as she instinctively opened the door, flinging it wide. "Eric? Wh,what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, her eyes taking him in as he filled her doorway, towering above her.

"You didn't say goodbye," he stated gently, taking in her tear stained face. "I was worried." They stood for a moment staring at each other in silence. Sookie felt a strong jolt run through her body, her Gran's voice echoing in her head from days past. _'Sookie Stackhouse, we are not rude to our guests!'_

"I'm sorry Eric, please, forgive my manners, would you like to come in?" she said recovering from her shock.

Eric's inner beast jumped for joy, the magical barrier preventing his entrance into the house falling the minute the words left her mouth.

"As much as I would love to Sookie, it is late for you; I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely," Eric replied. _'Catch more flies with honey than vinegar'_ he thought with amusement.

"Oh, thank you Eric, that's very sweet of you," Sookie said smiling; getting lost in his blue eyes.

_'Not half as sweet as your blood will taste, my Sookie,'_ he thought compulsively. "What has you so upset my Angel?" he inquired softly.

"Oh, I, I, - " Sookie started.

"Eric, Sookie? What is going on?" Bill interrupted, demanding as he made his way to the porch.

* * *

Bill parked his car with a large smile on his face. He exited slowly, looking at the stars, taking the time to appreciate them before heading over to Sookie's house. Hearing voices in the distance made him pick up his pace. _'Now what? This girl is becoming a pain in the ass'_

As he arrived at her house he saw Eric standing on her porch, and he heard Sookie invite him in. _'This is bad, very very bad, I'll have to call Andre'_

"Eric, Sookie? What is going on?" he demanded.

* * *

"What do you mean Mr. Compton? Eric and I are speaking, what does it look like?" Sookie demanded, her patience with the man finally running out.

Eric stood back, letting her anger speak for itself, as he arched an eyebrow at Bill. She stepped in front of him, on her porch facing Bill, presenting her back to Eric. "I think, Mr Compton, the real question is, what are you doing over here this late at night? After all, don't you have an early morning commute you need to worry about?" she questioned, knowing the lie for what it was.

Eric resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Bill and settled for raising his middle finger silently, out of Sookie's eye sight.

"Sookie, I merely came to check on you dearest. You left so abruptly, I was concerned for your safety," he replied, taking a step onto her porch towards her.

Sookie stepped back, into Eric, who took the opportunity presented to him, to wrap a long arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Mr. Compton, I've not given you permission to address me with such familiarity. While your concern is kind and even heartwarming, I assure you, it is unwelcome at this time. Due to the lateness of the hour, I must bid you a good night!" she stated, turning and walking into her house, grabbing Eric's hand and pulling him with her as she did so. "Good Evening, Mr. Compton!" she said as she closed the door firmly.

"That man gives me the creeps," she stated after the door was shut. "I'm sorry Eric, I have no True Blood to offer you," she stated with regret, looking at the floor.

Eric placed a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. "You have no reason to apologize my Sookie; I should apologize for showing up without warning. But I had no other way to contact you." he said getting closer with each word.

"Oh, I could -" she started, their heads closing the distance between them as their lips met. His mouth opened gently against her, his tongue slipping slowly along her lips, begging for entry. Sookie moaned softly, opening her mouth in a sign of acceptance and submission, her hands rising to his arms.

Eric's inner beast was screaming at him to throw her on the floor and bury himself deep inside her. He managed to keep control as his arm came up to slowly wrap around her waist pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. He let one hand hold her tight, while the other moved up her side to ghost over her breast, lightly pinching her nipple through the sheer fabric of her nightgown.

RING

The hallway phone rang, interrupting their moment. Sookie let out a breath of frustration, and turned to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Sookie? You made it home girl? I just wanted to let you know I have your purse and your wrap, I'll drop it off tomorrow." Tara said in relief.

"Oh thank you Tara, I appreciate it. I'm sorry I left ya'll so ... suddenly."

"Its ok hon, it was probably too soon for you anyway. Gran would have been proud of you though; you just gotta try every now and then."

Eric, hearing both sides of the conversation, made a mental note to research Sookie, to figure out what this exchange was all about.

"Alright Tara, I'll talk to you tomorrow; I'm heading to bed," Sookie said quietly.

"Night Sook, I love you!"

"Love you too," Sookie answered, hanging up the phone.

"Sookie, it's late for you; I thank you for your hospitality. If I leave my cell phone number for you, will you use it?" Eric asked suddenly, surprising himself with the question.

"I think so," Sookie answered smiling.

He wrote it down on a notepad by the phone. "Good, I look forward to hearing from you," he said, walking towards the door, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before walking out.

"Make sure you lock it behind me," he said.

"Ok Good Night Eric. Thank you," she said, shutting the door and locking it, as he requested. Eric lingered to hear her move away from door.

His smile left his face, as he moved toward Bill Compton's house.

* * *

"Yes your Majesty, I met her this evening. I agree she will be a wonderful addition to your retinue. I will need you to send Andre; she is very willful," Bill said, speaking softly into his cell phone while standing in the living room of his home.

"What are you NOT telling me Compton?" Sophie Anne demanded.

"There has been a development, Majesty. Sookie went to Fangtasia, with her friends this evening, and she met Northman," Bill winced, waiting for the explosion.

"What?" Sophie Anne said in shock. "What do you mean she met Northman? I told you that was unacceptable Compton! If he interferes with your assignment, you will be the one facing the punishment! I'll send Andre Friday night. He will meet you at your nest, and help you get the human girl under control. You will use whatever means necessary, do you understand me Compton? You will bring her to me, or you will pay!" Sophie Anne said with quiet deliberate tones.

"I understand your Majesty," Bill replied, hoping to soothe her anger with his loyalty.

"Have you witnessed her power?" She pressed.

"I've seen her in public using what I believe is her telepathy, Majesty. She is not developed; she will need training. She is very young and... she is innocent your Majesty," Bill said hesitantly. He had intended to take her innocence from her, but he told the Queen hoping to save himself.

"Innocent?" Sophie Anne asked, not understanding his statement.

"Yes Majesty, she is a virgin," he replied.

"Oh my," she purred. "Make sure she stays that way Compton; I've not had virgin blood in centuries!" she commanded.

"Yes Majesty."

"Keep Northman away from her Compton. And make sure you stay out of Andre's way when he arrives. He will direct you in any assistance he may need from you at the time," she stated, closing her phone

Bill heard the telltale click, and shut his phone, as his door flew open and through his house in an explosion.

* * *

Eric stood on Bill's porch hearing both sides of the conversation with his vampire ears. _'Friday is 2 nights from now; I'm nowhere near done with Sookie.'_ he hovered over to the window nearest Compton, to better hear the conversation.

_'A telepath? That would explain part of her attraction, but the Queen would not be this extreme for just a telepath, what else is there?'_

He heard the Queen disconnect the call, and took that moment to strike.

* * *

"COMPTON!" Eric's voice roared as he passed through the doorway, entering the home. "You will explain yourself, or I will force it out of you, your choice!" he stated simply, in front of Bill instantly.

"I cannot Eric. The Queen has given me my orders; you'll have to call her directly," he replied, stepping away slowly, hoping to escape the situation.

"I can call her, Compton, and I can tell her that you told me of the girl's telepathy and begged my help. I can also tell her that I am unsure of what you are about since you have betrayed her confidence, Compton. Who do you think she will believe? You or me?" Eric stated, arching his eyebrow, vein popping out in his forehead.

"She sent me to collect the girl. She is a powerful telepath. Something about prophecies. Eric, I don't know the whole story, but the girl has incredible power, and Sophie Anne wants her."

"Prophecies? What prophecies? There are no prophecies in the Vampire World Compton, try again!" Eric retorted.

"It's a Supernatural prophecy, Eric; it will affect all supernaturals, not just Vampires. The girl is the heart of the prophecy. Sophie Anne is hoping that by making the girl her child, she will control her power, and as a result control the prophecy," Bill said, desperate to end this entire nightmare. He had betrayed his Queen, yes, but an angry Eric Northman was far more dangerous than Sophie Anne.

"What exactly is she?" Eric demanded

"I don't know; I've not been able to taste her. The Queen doesn't even know what she is. There is another in the palace, a cousin named Hadley. She brought Sophie Anne's attention to Sookie with her stories of their childhood. Something about telepathy, dreams and potential telekinesis. There was a story of a car about to hit Sookie's brother Jason, and Sookie screamed in fear stopping the car. The grandmother moved Jason out of the way and Sookie unfroze the car. The Queen was sure it was a twisted memory of a child until the stories kept flowing out of Hadley." Bill started pacing, knowing he was digging a deeper hole for himself. "The Queen decided to research the story, and days later sent me here to bring Sookie back. I am to use whatever means necessary to bring her to New Orleans."

Eric listened to Bill, his mind moving quickly, trying to decide what to do.

"I told the Queen to send Andre. He will be here Friday to bring the girl back to New Orleans with us. It will be over quickly," Bill said, glancing at Eric, as he continued to pace.

Eric said nothing; he walked out of the house towards the doorway. "You will tell the Queen, nothing of our discussion Bill!" he said quietly as he took to the air. He needed to think.

_'I'm not ready for the girl to be gone, but she isn't mine. Why should I care what happens to her?'_ he thought, his path taking him back to his tree from the night before outside her window. Her light was off and she was lying in bed, quietly breathing, the danger to her unknown.

Listening to her breathing, he knew she was in a deep sleep. He slid the window open and climbed through to stand at her bedside, looking down at her.

_'So much trouble for a human,'_ he thought. _'I don't care about humans; they are only a feed and a fuck, so why would Sophie Anne want this particular human so desperately?'_ He allowed his hand to ghost over her cheek, her skin warm and soft under his fingertips. He gently tugged at the sheet wrapped around her body, exposing her breasts. Hardening at the sight, he used a finger to work a nipple to a hard nub. Her sigh was music to his ears.

Eric looked outside the window, seeing Compton come through the woods to stand at the clearing near her house, knowing Eric was in her room. Eric moved back out the window, hovering long enough to close the window before landing softly on the ground.

"Eric, if you interfere, the Queen will end you, she will send you to your final death," Bill warned.

"I never said I was going to interfere," Eric replied, looking into the night sky. _'You didn't say you wouldn't interfere either,'_ the voice in is head said. "What I will or won't do Bill is none of your concern," he said, taking off into the night sky.

* * *

"We need to tell him," the masculine voice said with purpose.

"If you interfere again, I will banish you from this realm!" came the feminine reply. "This is where he needs to make his choice. He has two paths in front of him. If you make this choice for him, he will fail. You will leave this alone and observe for now, unless he reaches out to you. Then and only then will you say anything."

"He cannot make an intelligent decision without all of the facts!"

"He doesn't need all of the facts to make his choice; you will allow him this choice. It might be the last one he gets to make for a while," she replied impatiently. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

_

* * *

_

'A telepath,'

Eric thought. _'There is more to this. Blue lights, telepathy, telekenisis...what am I missing?' _he tore through the sky on the way to Shreveport.

As he landed, behind Fangtasia, he opened his cell phone. Looking through the contact list, searching for a name he hoped would lead to answers.

He began his text message. "I find myself with questions and no answers…" He hit send, and walked through the door, making his way quietly to his office.

* * *

Pam watched Tara, Arlene and Laff leave shortly after Sookie did. She quietly walked out behind them, watching them shuffle to the yellow convertible.

"Mistress" came a voice from behind her. Pam turned her attention to the brunette waitress she had hired weeks earlier, named Roxie.

"What!" she demanded, angry at the intrusion.

"You have a phone call, a gentleman named Andre" she said meekly.

Pam used her vampire speed to get inside to the phone in Eric's office.

"Andre" she purred "What can I do for her Majesty" she said. Andre called only for Her Majesty Sophie Anne. _'This can't be good'_ Pam thought briefly.

"Pam, I was hoping to speak with the Sheriff, is he in?" came the reply.

"He has stepped out, I can have him call you upon his return" she offered no explanation on Eric's absence. She trusted no one with her Master's secrets, and right now his interest in Compton and Sookie Stackhouse was a secret.

"Please, tell him, her Majesty is expecting his call" Andre replied terminating the call immediately.

Pam sat at the desk, shifting through the mail and deleting the fangbanger e-mail off his computer, waiting for his return. She could feel him drawing closer, so she sat back slipping into down time.

* * *

Eric opened the office door distractedly. _'I will not interfere with this. A human is hardly worth upsetting my life for. It doesn't matter __how__ attractive she is, or how sweet she smells. Things are moving smoothly and the Queen leaves me alone to run my area the way I want. If I get involved in this, Sophie Anne will never leave me alone!' He_ met Pam's gaze with his mind made up.

"Andre called, Sophie Anne is expecting a return call tonight," she informed him. "What did you do with our little human?" she smirked.

"I did nothing. Sophie Anne wants her and I decided to not get involved." he replied, taking the seat she had vacated behind his desk.

"You want her as well; when have you ever let something stand in your way?"

"I spoke to Compton; he was sent here by Sophie to bring the girl back to New Orleans. Sookie is a telepath, and Sophie wants her in her retinue," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"A telepath? That's different. But it's not as though she is the only telepath out there. Why the insistence on this one?"

"That's what I am wondering. I am also wondering why she sent Compton out here instead of just calling me directly. I do not like the fact that she is going around me in my own area. However, I think it's easiest to just let it go. I have no care over a telepath leaving my area; it will keep Sophie Anne off my back and we can continue as though we know nothing."

"YOU are going to allow her to out maneuver you? YOU are walking away from a fight? Who are you and where is the real Eric Northman? My Master never bows out of a fight. He is a Viking; fighting is in his blood!" she said.

"Pam, this has the potential to put us at war with a Queen in our own area and for reasons we don't even know about. It's easier to let her have the telepath. Do you really care about why?"

"I care about the fact that you don't care Eric. If Sophie Anne will step on you once, and you let it go, she will do it again and again. Not to mention the fact that you are giving up without even trying. Besides, in the short time we've known this telepath, things have been less boring."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, interrupting their discussion. He reached for it, flipping it open and reading the reply to his message from earlier "Will arrive soon, with some answers."

POP

A golden haired male stood in front of his desk, looking down at him with hard gray eyes.

Pam hissed, perceiving an attack.

Eric commanded, "Pam, leave us!"

Nodding at her master, she left, shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you for answering my message, old friend," Eric stated.

"You're welcome, but I am limited in what I may tell you."

"I have come across a woman, who I believe to be more than a human. I know her to be a telepath but I have reason to believe she is more," Eric said slowly, picking his words carefully.

"What exactly do you want to know Eric? You've already made your decision. You don't want to get involved; haven't you made your choice?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...Yes I've made my choice, but I still want to know. What is she?" Eric asked.

"She is none of your concern, not now. Your choice is made and she will fall to the rule of the Queen."

"Fall to the rule of the Queen? I never said anything about the Queen," Eric stated evenly, watching every move.

"Do you think I don't know what has been going on?" came the counter question.

"I want to know what you know," Eric stated, his patience growing thin.

"Why? You have made a choice; what more do you need to know? It matters not. She will fall to the Queen." an eyebrow arched over the gray eyes looking at him.

"She will be turned; she will be well taken care of." Eric stated evenly.

"Eric, Sookie can't be turned. When the Queen tries to turn her she will realize this. I am sure I don't need to explain to you what will happen to Sookie at that point."

"What is she?" Eric growled, "Fintan, you will tell me, I order it!" Eric demanded.

"I don't answer to you Vampire," Fintan replied casually "I can leave as easily as I came here; don't forget YOU asked ME here." he moved forward, leaning heavy arms on Eric's desk. "Besides, it doesn't matter, you've already made your decision." his steely gaze met Eric's, showing no fear.

"I asked you here to answer my questions, not to give me grief or question my decisions," he stated coldly "You don't get to question my motives!" he sneered.

"Motives? You're a VAMPIRE; your only motive is to serve yourself." Fintan retorted. "Sookie is Sookie; that is all you need to know for now. She is a telepath, and very powerful. She has had a particularly difficult life with the past year being the worst. Her Grandmother passed away. Sookie has a brother, his name is Jason, he is a normal human. I have heard he is particularly attractive."

"What is Sookie?" Eric asked again.

"Sookie is Sookie," Fintan stated. "I must go, things are...unstable right now. You may reach me if necessary Vampire."

POP, he was gone, leaving Eric with more questions than answers.

* * *

Sophie Anne watched as Andre closed his phone. "Where is my Sheriff?" she demanded.

"He was not there - she offered no explanation," he replied.

"You will go to Compton's on Friday, you will bring the girl back. I require 2 things Andre - she must be alive, and still a virgin. Beyond that, I don't care what you do to get her here, just get her here. We will perform the blood bonding and then I will turn her."

"Yes my love," he replied, his eyes full of adoration for his only love.

Sophie Anne smiled at him, dropping her fangs and moving closer to him.

"Yes, once she is turned we will begin the takeover. I will be High Queen, and you, you my lovely child, you will be my King." she said before sinking her fangs into his neck.

Andre closed his eyes, unable to hold back his orgasm, he trembled under her.

"Why do we need her? She is a human, why do we need a human?" he questioned after she released him.

"She is not just a human. Sookie Stackhouse is the product of magic; she is a magical being. With her by my side, nobody will be able to stop me, or you, my love. We will rule together. All will bow to us!"

"What about Northman, will he give us a problem?" Andre questioned.

"If he does, kill him, I have no use for him. He has been a thorn in my side for quite a while now. His people are loyal only to him; it would do good for them to realize who their regent really is." she replied.

Sophie Anne spread her legs, exposing her hairless mound. "Now, Andre! Worship me properly!" she said, as he bent, his head between her thighs.

* * *

Eric dialed his Queen, still pondering his conversation with Fintan.

"Eric Northman for the Queen," he stated.

"Eric Northman, have you allowed Bill Compton into your territory?" she demanded.

"Yes your Majesty, I let him in, he said he was from your court, I saw no reason to deny him immediate entry. Was there a problem?" he questioned.

"No, No Northman no problem, just make sure he is comfortable. I've tasked him with an assignment and I need it completed. His computer skills are above reproach, and I need him to stay sharp." she lied easily.

"Yes Majesty I've heard. I will not be needing him but for a couple of nights a month, I prefer those in my area to appear at my bar in place of tribute. I have no use for their money," he replied easily.

"Good, if he gives you a problem, you let me know immediately, that is all!" CLICK!

Eric threw his phone across the office, watching it shatter. He rose from the chair, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

_'I do not care that Sookie is his assignment, it matters not!'_ he told himself.

"You're as subtle as a gun Eric," Pam stated, returning to the office after hearing the phone hit the wall. "Why do you continue to deny your fascination with the girl?"

"I am fascinated with no one. Your continued harassment on this subject grates on my nerves child!" Eric growled, turning to stare her down.

"Yes Master," Pam replied looking down, moving back towards the door. "You are mastering the Johnny Cash look and attitude now. I will get you an award for your acting skills. Dear Abby says it's important to acknowledge all accomplishments, this one shouldn't go unrecognized," she stated quickly, shutting the door behind her as the desk was thrown towards the door.

"PAMELA!" he roared.

* * *

After demolishing his office, Eric went to his resting place in the basement of Fangtasia, too frustrated to return to his home.

As he felt the pull of the sun, his body began its shutdown. He felt Sookie's lips pressing into his, her soft breast under his hand.

_'Damnit!'_ he thought as he died for the day.

* * *

AN: I hope ya'll like it :) Let me know what you think...


	8. Chapter 7

BIG BIG BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA - ShadoKat!

* * *

Chapter 7

_"Sooooookie...Soooookie...Sookie__!__" the voice called her from a distance._

_"Sookie, baby girl, you must get up. You're gonna be in danger__!__" the same voice warned her, closer to her ear now._

_"Sookie, I know __you're__ tired, but you have to __pack. You__ need to be ready to leave tonight__,__" Gran told her, standing at the foot of her chaise lounge. Sookie was out sunning herself today._

_"Gran?" Sookie asked in shock, sitting forward. "How are you here? You're dead__!__"_

_"Yes dear, I am__,__" Gran replied quietly, smiling down at her. _

_Sookie stood up, hugging her tightly. "I can't let you go Gran__;__ I'm so scared. I'm never letting you go, never again. I won't let you leave me, you have to take me with you__!__" Sookie begged, her eyes filling with tears._

_"Now Sookie, I know this is __a lot__, but you have to pay attention baby girl. I cannot take you with me. Sweetheart you are asleep right now__;__ you are in your bed, and your alarm clock is getting ready to go off. We only have a little bit of time, and I have to warn you baby girl__,__" Gran said as she pulled back__,__ taking Sookie's hands firmly in __hers__, squeezing tightly to emphasize her words._

_"I've never left you baby__;__ I never will__.__ I am with you always, but you have got to prepare yourself. Danger is coming baby. It is not safe for you here. You need to leave, and today. That Compton fellow, he is bad, a bad bad man Sookie. He will be bringing others and you need to stay away from them, far away. Help is coming, when you least expect it, when you think there is no more hope, you need to believe baby, you need to KNOW help will be there. Do you understand me?"_

_"No Gran, I don't. Just take me with you__!__ I'm ok with dying__;__ there is nothing left for me with you gone Gran__. P__lease don't leave me__!__ Don't leave me here__;__ I've been so alone since you left me__!__" Sookie begged, fat tears falling from her eyes._

_"Sookie, I am always with you__.__ I am always watching, and I am always proud of you. But no matter how much you want to, you cannot come with me baby. You have much to accomplish, so much, and I don't think you will be alone baby, you just have to hang on." Gran told her, running her smooth soft hands down the sides of Sookie's face. "I will love you always my sweet baby, now wake up, wake up and get ready, you need to leave this house__.__"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sookie rolled over in bed, her hand reaching for the clock to stop the alarm. She looked around, hoping to see Gran but knowing she wasn't there.

Sookie pulled the sheet tight about her. She was so tired when she finally got to bed she just peeled her dress off and crawled between her sheets.

Silently giving thanks for having today off, she laid back in bed for a moment, relishing the feel of the sun against her skin as it shone thru her window.

Sookie dragged on her gardening clothes, heading out to feed and trim her roses. She paused inside long enough to start a load of laundry.

Gran's voice echoed in her mind as she was outside. "Sookie, it is not safe for you here…Danger is coming." _'Where am I supposed to go?'_ she thought. Finishing her chore, it was still early afternoon. Sookie took herself into the house to make some lunch. Sookie started a second load of laundry after throwing the first load into the dryer. She settled on a turkey sandwich, and a large glass of sweet tea.

Sookie heard Gran's voice echoing again "Sookie, it is not safe for you here…you need to leave this house!". She set her plate in the sink. _'Alright, I'll pack a bag with a few days worth of clothes, that way if something is wrong, I can grab it and go__,__' _she thought.

Tara stopped by not long after she finished her sandwich to drop off her belongings. Tara was in a rush, running late on her way to Merlotte's to work the evening shift behind the bar.

"You ok Sook?" Tara asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sookie replied, "I'm just working around the garden. I wanna feed Grans roses; it helps me feel close to her."

"Alright, Saturday night, I'll stay over and we'll do a girls night in with Laff," Tara promised, handing Sookie her belongings.

After a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye, Sookie found herself alone again. She set out to finish her task, packing her bag, and getting another load of laundry done. _'This is the last time I let three weeks go by without doing a load of laundry__,__' _she thought, folding clothes and putting them away.

She took a moment to call Jason, to check on him and find out how his conversation with Crystal had gone, but got his voicemail. "Jason, its Sookie, I just wanted to check on you, give me a call when you get a chance, I love you," she said, hanging up.

She lay on the couch for a moment, intending to just catch her breath, and woke up as the sun was setting.

She stretched on the couch lazily, Then got up and made her way to the kitchen, intent on making dinner.

She was sitting down to enjoy her efforts, when a she heard a knock on her door. Using her telepathy, she tried to hear who it was.

* * *

Eric's eyes snapped open. He rose from his travel coffin, always stored at Fangtasia for emergencies, and went to the small shower.

After rinsing his hair a final time he got out, turning off the water. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat down at a desk with a laptop. His small room was equipped to function as a mini office. Since he was old enough to rise before the sunset, having a light tight office became a necessity.

Flipping thru his emails, he checked his online bank accounts, and his day trader account, Doing anything he could to keep himself busy.

_'I do not run from the fight. I relish all battles, I just don't believe in fighting for the sake of fighting anymore__,__' _he thought, mentally arguing with himself.

Eric sat, pondering for the better part of an hour. He dressed, and rose from the basement, after feeling the sunset.

Pam was standing in the doorway, waiting.

"Well well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," she said sarcastically, handing him his new cell phone.

"I'll be leaving, keep an eye on the bar," he stated, ignoring her barb.

He glanced in is office, wondering about the destruction he'd left. He arched an eyebrow at the success of his child in getting it cleaned up and the furniture replaced. He even had a new desk chair.

He spoke over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Call if necessary!" he climbed into his Corvette. Backing out of his parking spot, he shifted gears, speeding down the road.

* * *

Bill rose, downed a True Blood and made his way to Sookie's house. Knocking on her door, he figured he would try one more time to get Sookie on his own.

As she opened her door, he was overcome with her sweet scent.

"Good Evening Ms Stackhouse, I was hoping I might have a word with you," he stated evenly, holding her gaze, attempting to glamour her.

"I think not Mr. Compton, I was just about to sit down to dinner. Perhaps another time?" she replied, cutting him off by pushing the door in an attempt to close it.

Bill managed to stick out his foot preventing the door from closing. "I urge you to reconsider Sookie. We MUST talk - it is urgent."

"I said NO. Now please leave." Stomping on his foot, she shoved the door shut and locked it before he could react.

Bill stood on the porch looking at the closed door. "You'll be begging for my mercy tomorrow night," he sneered quietly. He walked away without looking back.

* * *

Eric tensed, hearing the exchange from the tree outside her window. He smiled as Sookie shut the door in Compton's face.

_'She cannot be drained or glamoured__,__'_ he thought. _'The Queen will send her to final death__.__'_

* * *

Sookie finished her dinner and was cleaning her dishes when she heard another knock, this one on her back door. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she reached for the door handle, opening it.

Jason walked thru the door. "Hey Sook, I got your message. Figured I would come by," he stated. Seeing her dinner on the table he looked at her. "Got enough for two?"

"I'll share," she said, dividing her salad in half, dumping it into another bowl and giving him half of her grilled cheese sandwich. "So what happened with Crystal?" she inquired.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, taking a deep breath. "I went over to her house the other night, and she was awake, and we talked. Anyways, we decided to get married. We think it's the best thing to do for the baby and all."

Sookie paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. "How do you feel about that Jason? Are you ok with getting married?" she asked, taking her first bite and tasting none of it.

"I-think-so-yes," he said quickly, stuffing the half a sandwich into his mouth at one time. He got up from the table and went to the fridge for a soda. Spying only cans of diet coke, he opened one and took a large drink.

"Well, if you think it's good, and it's what you want to do, then I support you and wish you the best of luck," she stated simply.

"Really? You aren't mad?" he asked.

"No, if you're happy, then I'm happy," she said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Sook. I'm gonna go, you finish your dinner. As soon as we have more details I'll let you know," he said, flying out the door.

Sookie giggled and finished her salad. She cleaned the dishes, put them away, and sat down in front of the TV. It took her a few minutes to find something, but she finally settled on re-runs of the Nanny and snuggled into her Gran's afghan. It had been the last one she had made, and Sookie always kept it across the back of her sofa.

She must have fallen asleep during one of the episodes because when she woke up, sun was shining on her face and an infomercial was on the TV. Sitting up she noticed it was almost 8:30am. She was still in her garden clothes from yesterday as she climbed the stairs to take her shower.

What Sookie failed to notice was that her shoes had somehow found their way off her feet and under the table with her socks as the night passed.

Not needing to get to Merlottes till 11 for her mid-day shift, she took her time getting ready and ate a leisurely breakfast. She did grab her bag and shoved it in her car as she left for her shift. _'Just in case__,__' _she thought.

* * *

Eric continued to hover around the house, hearing her conversation with Jason and hearing her heartbeat slow to a steady pace sometime later. Her breathing pattern confirming her sleeping state, he silently opened her back door.

Her scent strong thoughout the downstairs, he inhaled deeply, several times. He found her sleeping form on the couch, her head propped on top of her arm, wrapped in an afghan, with her shoes still on her feet. He stood over her for a moment, before reaching out to touch her hair. He leaned close, smelling her scent and the smell of the sun on her skin, his nose nuzzling her ear, his eyes half open as his fangs slipped down.

Eric moved to her feet, removing her socks and shoes, kissing her ankles as he set her legs back down on the couch. He looked at the pictures hanging on the walls, smiles in all the pictures, seeing her grow from toddler to adult before his eyes. He moved up the stairs, to her bedroom and bathroom, touching random things: her hairbrush, containing strands of her blonde hair; her lotion smelling so much like her, the folded clothes on the bed, waiting to be put away.

_'Why am I here? I've made my decision, she will be gone soon enough and thoughts of her will bother me no more__.__'_ He moved back down the stairs. Sookie was still sleeping on the couch, the TV on mindless re-runs. He turned the volume down. _'My Sookie__,__'_ he thought, moving to stand behind the couch. _'She isn't mine__,__'_ he told himself, floating back towards the door, making sure to lock it behind him as he left.

He flew up, high into the night sky, and opened his cell phone.

After completing his call, he flew to Compton's house. Hearing sounds of feeding and fucking from outside, he left. Returning to his car, he drove off into the night. He still had much to think on.

* * *

"He has made his choice," Fintan stood before the elders. "He will not change his mind, it is definite." he said glumly.

"Nonsense young one, nothing is definite, not even the past."

"I should go to her?" Fintan questioned, hoping for a positive answer.

"No, to go to her now will remove the ability to choose and will alter the outcome. You must wait."

_

* * *

_

_'He has finally lost his mind,'_ Pam thought to herself. Aisle after aisle, cart after cart. _'The clothes I could handle, but this...this is just...its too much, maybe it is what Abby meant when she was talking of mid-life crisis,' _she thought, rolling her eyes and trying to hide her revulsion.

* * *

Sookie parked her car in the employee parking lot, making sure to lock it. She walked thru the door, stowed her purse in Sam's office, and stopped at the rest room to give her self the once over and to tie on her apron.

"Hey Sookie!" Sam called from behind the bar, as she made her way out to the dining room to get her tables set for the coming lunch rush. "Did you enjoy your time off?"

"I did," Sookie said, smiling.

"What did you do?" he said, returning her smile.

"I had a list of chores, and we did our girls night," she said shrugging. "That reminds me, I need to check the schedule for next week before I leave today."

"You're off Monday and Tuesday and have lunch shift till Saturday, when you close," Sam replied, wiping down the bar and prepping the drink station.

Their first customer walked thru the door then. Sam and Sookie switched into work mode. It seemed everyone showed up at one time after that, with a steady rush until almost sundown.

Lafayette was walking in, set to relieve Terry from the kitchen. "Hey Sook, have you heard from that walking sex god?" he questioned thru the kitchen window as she passed him an order ticket.

"MAYBE," she replied saucily. "Can you have that done in the next few minutes? I wanna get that out to them before my relief comes in," she requested.

"I can, after yous be tellin' me bout Mr Tall Light and Dead," he replied.

"What makes you think there is anything to tell?" Sookie asked innocently.

"Only cuz you is glowin' dats all. What's the secret? And by the way, if you gets tired o him, just make sure yous send him my way. I'll be reeeal good ta hieem," Laff replied batting his eyelashes with false innocence. "I kin shows Mr. Johnny Cash how to sing reel well," he said, laughing evilly.

"Move it you two, we got folks waitin'," Sam said as he walked by to get another case of beer for the bar.

Sookie dashed out to the dining room, finishing her rounds and using her telepathy to anticipate requests. Tara came in to take over her shift and Sookie cashed out. She'd had a good day, taking home close to $200. She made her way out to her car, noticing the dark of the evening. She'd worked later than she had thought, looking at her watch, noting it was almost 8:00pm.

The hair on her neck rose slowly, as she unlocked her car. She made it a point to get in and lock the door. Starting her car and letting it run for a moment, she took a deep breath, not realizing that a blue light was surrounding her. She tried to drop her shields to see what was around her but found nothing.

She backed out of her parking space and took off for home.

Her lights shining on the dark road, her mind relaxing as she drove, she pulled around to the back of her house to park in her normal spot, never noticing the two sets of eyes watching her from the grave yard as she made her way into the house with her bag.

"Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight..." she sang to herself, quietly walking thru her back door. She dropped the salad she got from Merlotte's on the table, and walked to the front door, dropping her bag. _'I gotta get off this disco kick.'_ Walking back into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of tea, when she heard footsteps, followed by a knock on her front door. Sookie sighed and walked towards the door, switching on the light and seeing Bill Compton with another man on her porch.

Sookie opened the door cautiously, "Yes Mr. Compton, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Sookie, this is my associate, Andre, he would like to speak with you, may we come in?" Bill asked, Andre stepping forward as his name was mentioned.

Sookie stared and the strange man, his skin a toffee color, his hair long and white blonde. Green eyes staring deeply into her, she felt a strange tingle in her mind.

"Invite me in," Andre stated, using his powerful glamour.

"Now is not a good time, I've just gotten home from work and I am about to eat my dinner," she stated sternly. "I don't appreciate people showing up at my door unannounced either!" she said, the blue light surrounding her now pulsing with her anger.

Andre tried again. "Invite me in," he stated softly, his glamour stronger.

"I said NO!" Sookie said loudly, a spark of light shooting out from the fist clenched at her side, shocking Andre and Bill. "I have no desire to see or speak to either of you, please leave and do not come back!" she stated, slamming the door.

Shocked, Bill looked at Andre. "She is resistant to our glamour," Bill said, stating the obvious.

Andre stared at the door, a wide grin on his face. "My Queen said by any means necessary Compton."

Bill looked at Andre, a blank look showing his lack of understanding.

"Surely you didn't think I came empty handed?" Andre asked, opening his phone. "Bring her," he stated simply, closing his phone after finishing his sentence.

* * *

Bill rose from his daytime death, to find Andre sitting in his living room in down time.

"Good Evening Andre," Bill greeted, walking into his kitchen to heat a Blood. "Can I offer you a Blood?"

Andre followed him in. "No, I will take my dinner once it arrives," he said with distaste, watching Bill finish a bottle.

Hearing a knock on the door, Andre answered, bringing in two brunettes. "Would you like one?" he offered.

Bill nodded, taking the arm of one, glamoring her into submission. His fangs snapped down as he bent his head to her neck.

Minutes later, moans filled the house, as both vampires satisfied their second appetite, Andre in the living room on the couch, Bill in the kitchen laying his victim across the table. He found his release by imagining Sookie underneath him.

After pulling themselves back together, the Vampires made their way to Sookie's house, standing in the trees beside the clearing of her yard, waiting for her return.

"I will handle this Compton, just get us started," Andre stated, his only explanation of things to come. They missed the narrow eyes watching them from the tree outside Sookie's bedroom window. They heard a faint growl as they approached the front porch, but found nothing around them, as they knocked on her door.

* * *

A car pulled up in front of the Stackhouse farmhouse, a blonde woman getting out of the back seat.

Andre approached her quietly. "Come with me," he stated, offering no explanation or introductions.

Standing in the front yard, "SOOKIE STACKHOUSE!" he yelled, waiting impatiently for her to come out of her house.

* * *

After slamming her door, Sookie walked back to the kitchen and picked at her salad. Unable to finish, her nerves rattled by the interruptions, she tossed half the salad into the trash. She stood looking out the window of her backyard remembering the words of her Gran. _'Danger..Sookie..You cannot stay here__.__'_

"SOOKIE STACKHOUSE!" she heard from her front yard.

"Shit," she said under her breath, walking towards the front of her house, opening her door, but not stepping outside.

She saw both vampires and a familiar blonde standing in her yard. "What do you want? I've already stated I have no interest in talking to you," she said impatiently.

"Sookie?" the blonde said, stepping forward into the light.

"Hadley?" Sookie breathed, shock evident on her face. She stepped forward but did not leaving the barriers of her house.

"You will come out Sookie, or I will drain her," Andre stated, stepping forward, his hand on Hadley's neck. "I have no use for your cousin; you will be coming with me, one way or another. Your willingness will only make this situation less...stressful on your cousin."

"I have no intention of going anywhere with you!" Sookie said, anger lacing thru her voice.

"You will be leaving with me Ms Stackhouse, I assure you of that," Andre stated patiently as his hand squeezed Hadley's throat. "The real question is will your cousin be joining us or will you be alone?"

Hadley started crying as the realization that she would die hit her. "Please Sookie, help me! Help me God someone help me!" she cried, her voice getting louder as she pleaded.

Sookie hadn't seen her cousin in many years, and they hadn't been overly close to begin with, but she found it impossible to watch her family member be murdered in front of her.

"WAIT!" she cried out, tears swelling in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she asked desperately.

"I want you to come out of your house, you will be returning with me to New Orleans. We will be meeting the Queen and she will decide what to do with you from there," Andre stated, his calm tone concealing the deadly path in front of Sookie.

"Queen? What Queen?" Sookie asked, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

Andre's answer was to squeeze Hadley's throat more, her eyes starting to widen, her hands clawing at his as she gasped for air, struggling as her face turned red. "I don't think you want to take the time to ask all of your questions Ms Stackhouse, I will answer a few once we are on the road."

Sookie took a deep breath, grabbing a jacket by the door, dashing into her house to grab her cell phone, switching it off and stuffing it into the underside of the cup of her bra. "Alright," she said as she reappeared in the doorway.

She took a deep breath and stepped outside the house. Bill was in front of her instantly, grabbing her roughly by the arms, he slapped her face. Sookie flew across the porch to her knees, tasting blood in her mouth as she shook her head, stunned by the pain and force of the blow.

Sookie's anger hit her full force then, the blue light surrounding her, her glare falling on Bill. He flew to stand in front of her, pulling his arm back to strike her again as she held up her arm, freezing his hand mid swing. "You will not hit me," she stated, firmly and quietly. He growled, hoping to intimidate her into letting him go.

"RELEASE ME!" he demanded, struggling to figure out how she was holding him still.

"ENOUGH!" Andre called, pleased at her display of power. He dropped Hadley to the ground; she had passed out from lack of oxygen. A long black limo had pulled up in front of Sookie's house. Andre walked over to it, opening the door. "Ms Stackhouse?" he said, indicating the open door.

Sookie started slowly down the stairs, full of confusion over what had just happened. She stopped and pulled a now conscious Hadley to her feet, holding her hand as she pulled her to the limo. Sookie looked at Andre, not speaking she got in.

Hadley crawled in and sat opposite Sookie, massaging her throat. Andre sat next to Sookie. Bill climbed in last, sitting beside Hadley, staring at Sookie with desire and hatred at the same time.

"You will learn obedience in time," Andre stated flatly, pleased at the thought of watching Sookie being broken by the Queen, hardening at the thought of breaking her himself.

"What Queen?" Sookie demanded.

"Queen Sophie Anne Leclerq, she is the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. You will be meeting her shortly; she has been expecting you since she sent Mr. Compton. He was to bring you back with him. Having failed in that task, she sent me." Andre answered.

"What does she want with me? I'm a barmaid," Sookie replied.

"Is that so? Do you think a barmaid would be able to stop a Vampire?" he asked, turning his attention to Bill. "Tell me Bill, do you think a barmaid can stop a Vampire?" he smirked.

Sookie brought her hand up to her swelling cheek, a faint blue bruise starting, and a circle starting under her eye. She refused to meet Bill's silent gaze.

Hadley chose that moment to speak. "I don't think the Queen will take kindly to your treatment of me," her voice broken and raspy.

"The Queen gave me permission to kill you, if necessary," Andre said coldly. "You will learn, you mean nothing to her."

"STOP IT!" Sookie demanded. "You will not treat her like she is nothing," she said.

Andre growled at Sookie, "And you will watch your tone," he stated, grabbing her arm tightly, causing Sookie to cry out in pain.

"Kiss my ass, you fucking freak, you will not tell me what to do!" she answered back, her emotions getting the best of her.

Andre slapped the cheek that Bill had been unable to reach. Sookie shrieked, the pain shocking her with its strength, taking her breath away. She struggled, raising her hands. Andre grabbed them both, throwing her to the floor of the limo. Sookie brought her hands up again, cradling her head in a defensive move, screaming. Andre flung himself on her, "I'll teach you manners!" he growled, bringing his fist back, intent on breaking her jaw.

He never heard the thump on the top of the limo, or the growl that followed; he was so focused on hurting Sookie. Andre did hear the sunroof pop open loudly and he felt his neck break, before he was flung off the top of the limo to the road.

* * *

**AN: ENJOY! Reviews are always welcome, I'm working on Chapter 8 now, and we are due for some snow here in my neck of the woods, that should mean I get uninterrupted time to write/edit, which can be a good thing or a bad thing :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**BIG HUGE THANK YOU TO MY MOST AWESOME BETA - ShadoKat - She has kept me sane through some INSANE stuff and without her this chapter would not be what it is! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU - the many episodes of "Say Yes to the Dress" have helped us bond! :)**

**AND A HUGE APOLOGY to everyone who has been waiting for her story to update...I've kept her jumping through hoops :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Eric rose from his daytime sleep quickly. He felt a rush that he'd not felt in a very long time. It was an excitement that literally made the blood flow through his veins. He showered quickly and dressed for his evening. Securing the braid he tied in his hair, he grabbed his jacket and put his cell phone in the front pocket. He made his way to the front yard and flew off into the night, preferring the anonymity flight would give him.

He made it to his destination in 10 minutes, landing in his favorite tree on his favorite limb.

Eric heard Andre's arrival at the Compton house, and watched them both move through the forest to Sookie's. A smile touched his face when Sookie returned, quickly replaced with a frown as he saw Bill and Andre approach the front porch. He witnessed the altercation with Bill, the hit causing something within Eric to snap. In shock, he stood still, his body rigid as Sookie glowed in blue. His fangs dropped in desire at her display of power. He was stunned at her new ability. Eric only knew of one family of beings that glowed blue. _'What is this? What the hell is she?'_ he thought to himself.

Eric waited until the limo pulled away; pulling out his cell phone, he dialed. "Come NOW!" he commanded, closing his phone. He made sure to find Sookie's scent as he flew above the limo, keeping up with the speeding vehicle, his temper flaring at the smell of her blood and fear. Her shriek was the final straw for him. His temper exploding beyond his control, the lust for Andre's blood became too much for him to contain. He ripped the sunroof from the limo, reaching in to grab Andre by the neck, snapping it like a twig. Eric flung the vampire to the road behind them.

He looked inside, seeing Sookie's shocked blue eyes staring at him in awe. "GRAB MY HAND!" he shouted, reaching down to her.

Sookie didn't hesitate; she reached up, grabbing his arm and taking a deep breath as he pulled her through the sunroof. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as they both heard Bill yell "NO!" and lunge for her legs. Eric rose from the top of the vehicle, before Bill could reach her, and took to the night air. Sookie sobbed into his neck, the stress from the last few minutes taking its toll on her.

She was still sobbing as he landed, not realizing they had touched the ground. Eric stood holding her close, letting her outburst run its course. "Sookie," he said as she slowed down. He stroked the back of her head, holding her tightly to him. "Sookie, we must talk," he said gently. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he told her "We don't have much time, my Sookie, you must get your things together, we must leave, we cannot stay, they will come back and with more force next time. Will you let me keep you safe?"

Sookie looked around her, realizing they were in her back yard. "I have a bag, by the front door," she said quietly, unwilling to let him go.

"I will take care of you my Sookie. I will keep you safe but we cannot stay here; do you understand that?"

She looked up at him, her eyes huge "…_Help is coming, when you least expect it, when you think there is no more hope, you need to believe baby, you need to KNOW help will be there. Do you understand me?..."_ she heard echo in her head. "I barely know you, but I trust you Eric," she said quietly.

Eric picked her up and walked to the front of the house. Floating up to her porch, he walked to the front door and opened it carefully. He set her down, not letting her hand go, and grabbed her bag. He pulled the front door shut and moved them to the front yard.

Pam's car pulled into Sookie's driveway. She didn't exit the vehicle, merely rolled down the window as she approached the pair. "Get in," she said.

Eric raised his head into the air, taking a deep breath. He pushed Sookie towards the Mercedes quickly. "Go with Pam, NOW!" he demanded. "You know where," he said, looking at Pam.

Sookie grabbed her bag and got in the car. "Eric -" she started, but snarling from behind them interrupted. "PAM GO NOW!" Eric yelled, turning around as Andre crashed into him, sending them both to the ground.

Pam floored the gas pedal, taking off into the night. "Fasten your seatbelt Sookie!" she said, her eyes never leaving the road.

"What is happening?" Sookie asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sookie, are you leaking?" Pam asked incredulously. "What are you doing that for? Do you need water? Will you run out? Eric will send me to my final death if you shrivel up you know. I've never read Abby speak of this leaking Sookie." Pam's questions were turning to accusations.

Sookie laughed at her tone. "No Pam, I'm just upset, I'm crying. What is happening? Why is this happening? Where are we going?"

Pam smiled "Questions I can deal with, but I can't answer all of yours; if I tell you anything, then we may be overheard, and that isn't safe. I am taking you somewhere safe Sookie. You will be safe; my Master will make sure of it. I do not know why this is happening. We are in the middle of something Sookie, something big and I do not know much about it. But when it is time, Eric will tell me," she said, her voice full of patience.

Sookie was quiet, looking out the window for a few miles.

"He will be fine Sookie. Eric is older than Andre; he will win," Pam told her, answering the unspoken question.

"I don't understand how all this works in your world," Sookie stated.

"Eric is older than Andre. The older a Vampire is, the more powerful they are and the harder they are to send to final death. Eric will be fine." Pam explained.

Sookie was quiet another few miles. She pulled her phone out of her bra, sparking a chuckle from Pam. "I like your hiding place Sookie, what other treasures do you keep there?"

"None that you need to concern yourself with," Sookie said, smiling. "Do you think we can stop so I can get a new charger for this?" she questioned, indicating her cell phone.

"No stops, we would not be safe. You must be hidden for now, but I will get one for you later and bring it back to you," Pam responded.

"Thank you, and Pam, thank you for coming to get me," Sookie said, her voice no more than a whisper.

Pam nodded, unsure how to react to the thank you. She was not used to dealing with human emotions.

Sookie noticed they had turned off the main highway and were on a side road; the houses were thinning out, more and more space between each one, til they were driving down a road surrounded by darkness. Pam turned onto another paved road, this one considerably thinner, ending at a gate. She pulled up, entering a code and pressing her finger into a keypad. The gate opened, and she moved her car through. Watching the gate close behind them, she pulled away. It was still quite some time before they pulled up in front of a large house. Pulling around to the side, Pam pulled her car into an open garage bay. Shutting her car off, she hit a button under her rearview mirror, the garage door dropping closed and the inside light turning on.

Pam exited the car and used her Vampire speed to come around to Sookie's door, opening it. She gently took Sookie's bag from her hands and led her to a white door. Leading her through a mud room, complete with a washer and dryer, they stood before another white door. This one led into a hallway, complete with wood floors as far as the eye could see.

Pam, still silent, led them down the hallway, passing several rooms, but giving Sookie no time to look at any of them. They finally ended up in a large living room. "Sit," Pam said, indicating a couch.

Sookie sat down on one of the two oversized leather couches. She looked around the room; the two couches in a neutral brown matched an oversized chair of the same color. A huge stone hearth/fireplace seemed to be the focal point of the room. Two swords were hanging over the fireplace, crossed in the center, their handles looking ready for action. Huge white pillows were sitting in front of and next to the hearth, with a blanket folded neatly nearby. The room was dramatic and cozy at the same time. Sookie felt very comfortable and safe as she sat on the couch waiting for Pam to say something.

Several minutes passed before they heard the sound of a door shutting down the long hallway. Pam stood first, Sookie rising immediately after, afraid of what was coming next. They listened to the quiet footsteps, their pace quickening as it neared them.

* * *

Eric raised his head, smelling the air. He picked up Andre's scent and quickly got Sookie into the car - he wanted her on her way before Andre caught up with them. She didn't need to deal with anymore tonight; she had been through enough.

He felt Andre crash into him and heard Pam take off. Eric rose with a growl, grabbing the other Vampire by the throat. "You will leave her alone, she is MINE!" he roared, snapping Andre's neck and tossing him aside like a rag doll. Andre rose again; having fed since their last encounter he healed quickly. He was in front of Eric instantly. Andre put his hand through Eric's right shoulder, aiming for his heart and missing as Eric moved. Eric's blood poured out onto Andre's hand.

Eric raised his hands; setting them against Andre he shoved hard. Andre landed in the forest, where he landed with a large crack, his back snapping on a tree as it fell. Eric wasted no time grabbing a piece of wood, stabbing it through the Vampire's heart and twisting for good measure as Andre screamed and started exploding blood.

Eric immediately took to the air, not wanting to wait for Bill's return. He flew home quickly, healing on the way. As he walked through his back door, he smelled Sookie's sweet scent all over his house. He smiled, anxious to see her again. Weakly, he made his way down the hall.

"ERIC!" she shrieked, seeing the hole in his jacket and shirt, new pink flesh showing through. He had blood in his hair, his fangs hanging down. She ran over to him. "Are you ok?" she cried desperately. "What happened? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" she cried, tears swelling in her eyes again.

Pam smiled and left silently, the pair not noticing her departure.

Eric retracted his fangs and pulled Sookie into an embrace. "It is NOT your fault. I chose to not let them have you," he stated sternly. "I have healed; I am fine," he whispered into her ear as he smelled her hair, her sweet smell assaulting his senses.

"Do you need to feed?" she asked quietly, her eyes full of uncertainty. She moved her hair off of her neck. "Please don't hurt me," she said as she turned her head to the side, giving him access.

Eric groaned as his fangs snapped down, a shiver moving up his spine as his hand moved to her chin, turning her head to face him. Her gaze met his for a moment before she leaned forward, touching her lips to his. Their kiss turned from soft to passionate as her hands came up, wrapping around his neck, her tongue slipping out to move across his fangs tenderly. He moaned at the sensation, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lifted her to bring her closer to him. He trailed soft kisses to her pulse point on her neck, letting his fangs sink in. Her blood was intoxicating. He drew twice, relishing the taste of her. _'She's fairy__,__'_ he thought. _'That explains quite a bit, but not all of it. Only one family, one fairy family glows blue. I cannot imagine them not claiming her_._'_

Licking her neck, he sealed the wounds he left. He pierced his tongue, letting the blood flow onto the wounds. The wounds would be gone by tomorrow; he wanted no markings on her beautiful skin.

"Sookie, will you take some of my blood? It will help me find you in case you are ever taken from me," he said.

"I won't have to take a lot will I?" she asked, hesitating.

"No just a little bit, I promise," he said.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, her eyes downcast as the words left her mouth.

"I'm not sure," Eric admitted. "My blood will ensure that I can find you."

Sookie nodded her permission. Eric bit into his own wrist, offering it to her. Sookie took it to her mouth, the sweet taste of his blood coating the inside of her mouth. She groaned as she swallowed, her body warming considerably, wetness pooling between her legs. She licked his wound, mimicking the movements she felt him make on his wrist.

Eric felt the invisible, electrical strings attaching him to Sookie as she swallowed his blood. The air around them was almost popping with electricity. Sookie started glowing blue and the glow began to encompass Eric. They looked around themselves, startled.

"Eric, what is happening?" Sookie whispered.

He remained quiet, trying to understand what he was seeing. "I think we should talk now and shower later," he answered. "Sookie, what do you know of your family, your blood relatives?" he asked.

Sookie sighed, the blue light disappearing as she focused on answering his questions. "My parents died when I was 7. My brother and I went to live with my Gran, my father's mother. My Momma's parents were gone before she met my Dad. My Dad had a sister, that would be my Aunt Lydia, and she had a daughter, Hadley," Sookie answered.

"What about your grandfather; did you know him?" Eric inquired.

"I did; he was a typical grandfather, took us fishing, taught us to swim, gave us candy," Sookie said, smiling at her memories. "He was always full of love. He passed away before my parents, just a few months actually."

Eric remained quiet, trying to find the connection. _'Where is the fairy relative? I know it_'_s there, I just don't know where_._' _He was lost in thought when he felt his phone vibrate. Flipping it open, he read the message. "U chose wisely. Thank u. U will not regret it." It was from Fintan. He replied quickly. "Are you ready to provide the answers to my questions?"

Sookie interrupted his train of thought, her small hands wrapping around his forearm, seeking his attention. "Eric, what happened tonight? Who is the Queen? Who was Andre? Why do they want me? Why do they have my cousin Hadley?"

Moving them to the couches, Eric sat slowly, bringing Sookie down next to him. "Let us sit," he suggested. She curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Eric sighed. "I do not have all the answers, my Sookie, but I will tell you what I know. The Queen is Sophie Ann Leclerq; she rules over the Vampires of Louisiana. I report to her; I am Sheriff of Area 5. Andre is her child, her first child, and her lover. If he is after you, and I have no doubt he is, then it's because she sent him here after you. I do not know of the connection between them and Hadley. The Queen and Andre reside in New Orleans, in the palace. You, and now by my actions tonight, me, are involved in something and I am not sure what it is. After tonight, we will be hunted. You will have to stay here with me Sookie. It is the only way for me to keep you safe while we get to the bottom of this," he said, thinking out loud.

His phone vibrated again. It was an incoming call from an unidentified number.

"Northman," he stated answering the call

"Eric! I figured I would call, now that the shit has hit the fan," came the reply, with laughter. It was Stan Davis, King of Texas.

"Majesty," Eric replied, not willing to let Stan know that he had no idea what he was referring to.

"I am talking about you finding that little telepathic fairy of yours. She is a prize you know, will lead you to the greatness we all know you are capable of," Stan said still laughing.

"How would you know of my telepathic fairy Majesty?" he inquired patiently. He would tolerate being a joke as long as it got him answers to his questions.

"All in time, Viking. I just wanted to let you know, I am on your side. You have quite a few Allies; all you need to do is look for them." Stan stated.

"What would be the purpose in having Allies? You make it sound like I am on a mission, Majesty," Eric replied, a tight smile taking over his face.

"That will also come in time. Right now, focus on bonding with your fairy. Complete the bond Eric; its important. Complete the bond!" Stan repeated, hanging up after he was done.

"Eric?" Sookie asked. She'd heard his side of the conversation.

"It seems we have Allies coming to us, my Sookie; we will not be alone," he said, kissing her head, still on his shoulder, running his hand through her hair. "I want you to go to the kitchen," he pointed behind him. "Grab what you will need for the next two days. I do not want you out of my dayroom when I rest during the day. We will be retiring there shortly. I have a small kitchen there that you can use, so grab whatever you want. The kitchen up here is fully stocked. We will finish our discussion from there," he said, nudging her up as he stood.

Sookie walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bag. She stuffed the bag full of some staples and fruit. Grabbing a few items from the freezer, she also grabbed a loaf of bread and walked towards Eric. He grabbed both swords from over the fireplace and slung Sookie's bag over his shoulder. He wrapped Sookie into his free arm and flew them down the hall through several doors, down a long flight of stairs, and through a series of doors with key panels. He set her down in front of a steel door, a retina scanner beside the door in the wall with a numbered key panel. "The other doors will lock when I punch in the code here. The retina scanner is always on. I will show you tomorrow how to use it and I will program you in with access later once our immediate danger has passed. For now, only I have clearance," he said, leading her through the door and shutting it firmly behind him. He turned, another numbered key panel in front of him, hitting a series of numbers. She heard a series of beeps and a series of locks sliding into place on the steel door.

"You will be safe here Sookie. This chamber is below ground, and we have a separate a/c, heat and oxygen system. We could survive a nuclear explosion and fallout here for up to 10 years, its even protected against magic, as best as can be. Nobody gets in or out without the codes," he said, reassuring her. "I'll show you the kitchen."

They were standing in a little foyer area. It was like an apartment below ground. The foyer opened into a large living room with the same decoration as the living room upstairs - leather couches and white pillows. To the right of the living room was the kitchen. While small in size, it was equipped with the normal appliances - a stovetop, oven, refrigerator/freezer, and dishwasher. Eric opened the door of a small closet. "You can use this for a pantry; we will bring more stuff down tomorrow," he said.

Sookie quickly put away the groceries she had brought downstairs. Looking at him, she asked "What's next?"

"We must discuss what has happened. There are things you should know," Eric stated calmly.

Taking her hand, he led her back into the living room and offered her a seat on one of the sofas. Sookie sank into one, leaning up against Eric as he sat next to her.

"Andre, the Vampire you met tonight. I brought him his final death. If I had not, he would have continued coming after you until he captured you," Eric explained.

Sookie trembled next to him, tears falling from her eyes. "Why are they after me? I've done nothing to them!"

Eric felt the terror in her; her taking his blood had started a bond. He could feel most, if not all of her emotions.

"I don't have the complete answer to that Sookie," he said, squeezing her to him. "I do know we will find out. However, we must go over a few things about you being here. This is my day chamber. With the exception of myself, Pam and now you, NOBODY knows where we are, and how to get in. When the sun rises, I will die for the day. You cannot leave this area. The steel door will ensure nobody can get to you, and right now you cannot leave, but there is an emergency hatch. I will show you later; it's in the bathroom. You cannot use it unless I tell you to."

Sookie nodded her understanding.

"I am not sure what you know of Vampires Sookie, but when I rest for the day, I will not awaken until the sun goes down. You do not have to worry about waking me or disturbing me. You can use this space as your own. I have a small office here that will connect you to a pc and the outside world. You cannot tell anyone where you are or who you are with until we understand the full impact of everything."

"What impact?" Sookie asked, turning to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Sookie I killed a Vampire Child of the Queen. She will find out, if she doesn't already know, and there will be consequences. That same Queen wants you and I have you. We will be hunted. I don't know what Compton will tell her, I don't know what your Hadley will tell her. We have to wait and see," Eric explained. "I will not chase her; she will come to me. Battle strategy is something I have some knowledge of," he said, smirking. "I will not lose."

"I cannot stay here and endanger you Eric! It's my fault! Let me face her and deal with the consequences; I can go to the police or something. Surely things are not as extreme as you make them sound. This is America; we have laws," she said.

"Sookie, you do not understand Vampires. We have our own laws, and they are older than yours. We are not bound by the same things you are. The Queen is law in Louisiana. To go to the police would do you no good; she could order them glamoured to forget or killed." Eric explained, not giving her the full picture, but enough for her to understand some realities.

He was hesitant to give her the full scope of the situation. She wouldn't handle it well; she had no understanding of the violence of this world.

"Sookie, do you ever remember your grandmother mentioning anything to you about Fairies? Or names? Maybe Fintan?" he questioned.

* * *

Sophie Anne felt a horrible pain, followed by numbness.

"Andre," she whispered, "I will avenge you!"

She knew. She knew her child was gone. _'Who would have done this? Everyone knows he is my child!'_

Sophie Anne rose from her chair. She had been presiding over a trial. Leaving the room, she said "We will adjourn until tomorrow night at midnight," her heels tapping down the hallway. She held back her tears until she was in her private chamber.

After a few minutes, she heard the phone ringing in her private office. Walking slowly towards the phone, she used the distraction to focus on something other than her grief.

"Hello?"

"Do you have her?"

"Not yet, Felipe, I have dispatched my child Andre, I am expecting her arrival before sunrise," Sophie Anne lied in reply.

"I will speak to you tomorrow then; we have much planning to do," Felipe replied.

"All is well in Vegas?" Sophie Anne questioned. Felipe de Castro was the King of Nevada. He had extensive knowledge of the prophecy, while Sophie Anne had Sookie, or so they thought. If Andre had failed, as she suspected, it would be a big problem for Sophie Anne. There would be no stopping Felipe from trying to take over Louisiana just to acquire the telepath.

"We can discuss that tomorrow," he said, hanging up.

* * *

"Fintan?" Sookie questioned. "When my Gran died and we were at the funeral, there was a man, an older man; he said the name Fintan. He was very nice, almost comforting. He had long white hair, and he almost looked like he had a tan, but different. His name wasn't Fintan though. I can't remember it; he knew my Gran. He said he knew her very well, and that he had visited me as a child."

Eric moved to sit on the coffee table across from Sookie, taking both of her hands in his and holding her gaze.

"Sookie, this is important. I need you to remember what he said. Did anyone else talk to him? Did he give you anything?" Eric questioned.

"He gave me a wooden box. It was similar to one Gran gave me to hold my diploma when I graduated high school. It had beautiful carvings on it. It was heavy too," Sookie said, struggling to remember details. "Why is this so important Eric? Gran had lots of friends."

"I haven't put all this together yet; I promise when I figure it out I will tell you. I don't want to give you "what if" scenarios though Sookie. That could put you in more danger than you are in now," he answered. "Did you ever open the box?"

"No. It's in my bedroom, in my dresser, top drawer, left side. When Gran died I just…..I just stopped…for awhile. She'd been with me my whole life, and I just couldn't think straight then," Sookie admitted with embarrassment.

"Do you remember what he told you?"

"He was talking about how he knew Gran; said they had known each other many years ago. He had been friends with my grandfather too. I'll have to think on it. I just can't remember much more, I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my Sookie," Eric said softly, squeezing her hands. "Why don't you relax a bit and I'll get a few things done and give you a tour?"

Sookie nodded as he pulled her legs up onto the sofa, pulling her shoes off. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over her and turned on the TV. Giving Sookie the remote, he kissed her head and left the room, heading to his office.

* * *

Felipe hung up the phone.

"She is fucking this up," he stated.

"Should I step in?" questioned the dark Vampire sitting on the other side of his desk, Victor Madden. Victor looked at his hands, waiting for his answer. "If you know she is fucking up, I can go and clean up the mess."

"Go and find out what you can about the girl. Do not interfere yet. Find out what has happened," Felipe replied. "Leave tonight."

Felipe picked up his phone again. "Get the plane ready, Victor is going to Louisiana!" he said, hanging up at the end of his sentence.

"Information ONLY Victor. Do NOT intervene until I say so!" Felipe said sternly.

"Majesty," Victor nodded. He got up from his chair and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Felipe sat in his office, alone, staring at the desk in front of him. _'I must have the telepath__!__ Sophie Anne can be a casualty, but I must handle this delicately__. M__y ownership of the girl cannot be questioned. It must be MY child; she must give birth to MY child.'_

* * *

Eric sorted through his email, listening to Sookie flip channels. When he heard the same channel for a while, he listened for her heartbeat, the evenness telling him when she was asleep.

He shut the door to his office quietly, opening his phone.

He dialed Fintan's number.

"Good Choice Viking. Good choice. You have my thank you!" was the greeting.

"Why don't you tell me. What. Exactly. Is. Going. On?" Eric demanded, anger seeping into his voice.

"I think right now you need to keep your telepath close and focus on keeping her safe, Vampire," Fintan replied.

"I need to know what I am keeping her safe from! I've killed the child of my Queen and taken an asset she wanted to claim, and I still do not know why!"

"Right now, I can't tell you," Fintan answered.

"Maybe you can tell me why Niall visited her when her grandmother died, or why she carries some of your family…_traits_, or maybe you can tell me what she is hiding in the wood box?" Eric demanded.

"Family traits?" Fintan chuckled. "I never said she was family, Vampire."

"You didn't have to. When we exchanged blood the blue glow started. Only your family does that FAIRY!" he retorted. "So that leaves either you or Niall. And what of the box? She has never opened it."

"You exchanged blood?" Fintan demanded.

"Right now I can't tell you," Eric replied, an eyebrow arching as he spoke.

"Where can I meet you?" Fintan demanded.

"You can't. I am in my day chamber. Sookie is here with me and we are locked in," he replied easily.

"Eric, I cannot discuss this on the phone. You must meet me somewhere, we must speak! The box…it is important…you must have it. You must not separate Sookie from it!"

"Why?"

"Eric, get yourself somewhere I can meet you. NOW!" CLICK.

Eric walked out to the living room; Sookie was sleeping on the couch. Walking back to the office, he used his pc to view the cameras he had around the upstairs house to make sure nobody was lurking about. He wrote a quick note to Sookie, telling her to stay put in case she woke, and he left his day chamber.

* * *

Sookie flipped channels in the living room, finally settling on sitcom reruns. They were brainless and let her unplug for a little bit.

She fell asleep in the middle of Roseanne.

"_Sookie…..Sookie, you need to answer me baby girl!" she heard her Gran's voice near her head._

"_Gran?" she asked__.__ "Am I dreamin' again?"_

"_Yes baby girl you are__,__" her Gran took a seat on the table as Eric had done not that long ago. Sookie sat up__,__ looking at her._

"_Gran, a lot has happened_._A__ horrible Vampire came after me__!__ you were right about Bill_._ I don't understand what is going on__!__" she said, crying in confusion and fear._

_Gran took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. _

"_Shhhh baby girl, we need to talk. We have time right now__,__" she answered, running her hands down Sookie's back. "There is much I need to tell you and we are safe here__,__" Gran said as Sookie leaned back, both of them looking around._

"_Do you know Eric?" Sookie asked_.

"_No baby, but he is a good man__. H__e will keep you safe__;__ you MUST trust him__!__" Gran said "__This__ isn't over baby. I need you to know Sookie, I kept things from you__,__" Gran said, her hands in her lap. "Things you need to know now. Your grandfather…he isn't who you think he was baby."_

"_What are you talking about Gran__?__ Grandpa was a wonderful man, and he was married to you for over 50 years__!__" Sookie replied._

"_My husband was a wonderful man, Sookie, but he wasn't your biological grandfather. He wasn't able to have children baby. He __was__ ill as a child and it turned him sterile." Gran paused__,__ waiting for Sookie to understand._

"_That's not possible Gran__! Y__ou had Daddy and Aunt Linda with Grandpa__!__" Sookie said, not understanding what she was being told._

"_Sookie, he was my husband, but he wasn't your biological Grandfather. Baby, there was a man I met, after I met __your__ Grandfather. I knew I was in love with my husband, but I wanted children in the worst way, and he was traveling frequently. I met Niall Brigant and we became….close Sookie. Very very close__,__" Gran said__,__ unable to say the words._

_Sookie's eyes got large_._ "Gran…you…you cheated on Grandpa? You had an affair? Did he know?"_

"_Yes baby, yes I did and yes he knew. When I realized I was pregnant, I confessed to him. He was upset but we worked through it and we were blessed with your Dad and later Aunt Linda. I won't give you all the details, Sookie__;__ you don't need them__. B__ut your biological grandfather is Niall Brigant, Sookie. He is a Fairy. He lives in a different world most of the time and he is very, very powerful. When I told him I was pregnant both times, he agreed to stay away, letting me keep the children. He knew what a good man my husband was. You met him a few times when you were younger."_

"_I don't remember__,__" Sookie said, shaking her head._

"_You will when you think about it. You have an Uncle_._ I think you will be meeting him soon__;__ his name is Fintan. He is also a good man. You can trust them both. Fintan helped me when you started with your telepathy, Sookie__,__ and the dreams__. He__ helped me with those too."_

"_Why haven't I ever met them? I don't remember them Gran__!__ Are they ashamed of me?" Sookie asked__,__ looking down._

"_No! Sookie, there are things I just can't explain right now, but they stayed away to keep us safe. I think that is why you are in danger now, baby_._S__omeone has realized what you can do and who you are."_

_Sookie felt an odd pull all of a sudden._

"_Sookie, you need to wake up. I'll be back soon; I'll tell you more then__. M__ake sure you share what I've told you with Eric. And remember baby I love you__!__"_

Sookie woke with a shock, trying to take a deep breath.

Eric was sitting across from her in the chair, his gaze drawn to her when he heard her gasp.

* * *

Walking into the upstairs living room, Eric hit redial. "I am available." shutting his phone, he sat on a couch, slipping into downtime, waiting for his guest.

I didn't take long – POP – and Fintan was in front of him.

Eric's eyes rose. "Ready to compare notes?" he asked.

"I will tell you all I can Eric," Fintan said, sinking into the chair.

"What is she?"

"Sookie is Niall's granddaughter. Adele, her grandmother, had an affair with him; the result of that affair was Sookie's Dad and her Aunt Linda."

"She is a telepathic fairy _PRINCESS_?" Eric asked. "That isn't all is it?"

"No…no that isn't all." Fintan sighed. "Her Mother's bloodline…she has a relative on the Council."

"Which one?"

"I cannot reveal that, it is not my place," Fintan answered. "But I can tell you it will be revealed to you later."

"How much later?" Eric growled, losing patience.

"Let's focus on Sookie. Niall has not claimed her. Adele knew what and who he was; she decided to keep her children secret, choosing to raise them with her husband. Niall allowed this. He was deeply in love with her. He knew she would never leave her husband and he had no way to raise two part fairies, so he watched from afar. When Sookie was born, he saw the spark in her. He told me to keep an eye on things, and made me available to Adele to help Sookie with her powers. After her parents were murdered, Sookie and her brother went to live with Adele full time. Her telepathy and other powers started manifesting then."

"The box?" Eric said.

"The box contains a blood sword. Sookie is its guardian. You must bring it to her and soon. Nobody but the intended may have it." Fintan said guardedly.

"A blood sword?" Eric questioned. "I have heard of them, but I've never seen one, not in my thousand years. Who is its intended?"

"I cannot tell you," Fintan said.

"Can't or won't?" Eric demanded.

"He can't," came a voice behind him. Eric jerked around using his Vampire speed, hissing a warning.

"Father," Fintan said, lowering himself to one knee.

"Rise my son," Niall said lovingly. "He cannot tell you who the sword is for Vampire; it will alter a potential future."

"You enter my home without permission and presume to tell me NO!" Eric yelled, his temper flaring.

"You have my granddaughter! I will come and go at MY will Vampire!" Niall replied hotly. "I can remove her from here easily."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Eric yelled, the windows vibrating.

"Father! Eric! You will not keep her safe or help her by fighting each other!" Fintan lectured.

"I cannot keep her safe when I do not know what I am protecting her from," Eric stated matter-of-factly.

"You just need to keep her from harm Vampire," Niall retorted, unwilling to give up any information.

"Father, Eric, we are wasting time. Tomorrow night we will meet again. Here, all of us; Eric bring Sookie. We will discuss what we can," Fintan offered.

"Fine, leave, NOW!" Eric demanded.

POP – POP and he was alone again.

* * *

Victor left the office and made his was way to the waiting car. Once they had pulled away from the mansion he opened his cell phone. "I am on the way," he stated. "What has happened?"

He was silent, listening to the explanation provided, his mind already beginning to plan out a course of action.

"Do nothing until I land. Meet me at the airstrip outside of New Orleans. We will decide the next course of action. Do NOT tell the Queen of my arrival." He shut his phone. Leaning back comfortably in the seat, he drummed his fingers on the armrest.

* * *

Bill and Hadley looked at each other in stunned silence, both in fear but for different reasons.

Hadley had been sure Sophie Anne loved her, sure that Sophie was going to turn her, making her one of her beloved children. She had been positive this was going to happen. So confident in fact that she had been discussing her past with Sophie, sharing her memories of her family and dreams with the Queen.

When Sophie began asking questions about Sookie, Hadley assumed that it had been out of interest in her, Sophie's way of showing she was listening and caring.

Yes, Hadley had been positive it was only a matter of time, positive that is until tonight. Andre choking her almost to death and announcing he had Sophie's permission had finally burst her bubble. _'What am I going to do now? If I return alive is Sophie going to kill me? She only used me to get to Sookie__,__' _she thought._ 'What is she going to do to me?'_

As the limo continued to speed towards New Orleans the two looked at each other, their minds struggling with all that had happened and all that could still happen when they arrived.

Bill's cell phone ringing broke the tense silence.

"Compton," he said, opening the phone.

"I am on the way. What has happened?"

"Victor, Northman took the girl. We were on the way to New Orleans, having acquired her and Northman …. He intervened. I can fill you in on the details when you arrive. Things are bad. Where should I meet you?"

"Do nothing until I land. Meet me at the airstrip outside of New Orleans. We will decide the next course of action. Do NOT tell the Queen of my arrival."

Bill closed his cell phone. Looking at Hadley, he thought out his next words carefully.

"Hadley….I do not think it wise for us to return to the Queen immediately…" he started. _'if ever.'_

"I don't want to go back, at all. If you could stop somewhere, I'll go. Nobody will ever find me again," Hadley answered desperately.

"I have to meet an associate; he will be arriving within the hour at an airstrip outside of New Orleans. I think you may want to join us. Your connection to Sookie would make you valuable to him. I will not be returning to the Queen, not for quite a while, but I leave the decision to you. Would you like to continue on with me or would you like me to drop you off?"

"I want you to drop me off, please," she begged. "Glamour me into forgetting, Bill, and let me go, the Queen, all of it."

Bill looked at the woman for a moment before beginning his glamour. "Hadley look into my eyes….look at me….you feel safe now Hadley; nobody can hurt you..."

Hadley felt the pull in her mind and she let go.

Bill considered glamouring her into submission, but feeling strangely merciful after all he had seen tonight, he decided it would be more of a problem to keep her. He erased her knowledge of the Queen, her plans for Sookie and her knowledge of Vampires. He left her with memories of traveling to places she had never been and dropped her off at a hospital.

Glamouring the human driver, he continued on to the airstrip, waiting in the limo for the plane to arrive.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been dealing with some RL drama and I've been extremely distracted. I'll spare ya'll the gory details...its just been crazy.**

**I have chapter 9 and I am working on it. For those of you who have been messaging me about where are the changes, well this chapter started some of the changes.**


	10. Chapter 9

BIG HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO MY MOST AWESOME BETA SHADOKAT!

She made changes and then I made changes...well, anyway any mistakes are my own :) :)

* * *

Chapter 9

"They must complete the bond; it is necessary for him to keep her safe," Niall said.

"Give them time Prince. He made his decision," answered the reply, milky eyes staring out.

"Yes yes he made his decision, but they must complete the bond. It is the only way they will survive what is coming!" He snapped impatiently.

"You must give them time. They must make the decision on their own," a pause, the eyes jerking to the side, a smile coming across the face. "I think they are well on their way. You must be careful tomorrow; do not threaten him. Do not make him feel like she is threatened; to do so will distract him from the real enemy."

"Father, we must decide what we will tell them tomorrow," Fintan said.

"We will decide tomorrow, before we meet," Niall replied.

* * *

Victor slipped into downtime as the plane took off. Knowing there was nothing he could do until he landed; he patiently decided to do nothing.

He did feel the landing gear drop as they approached the runway. He readied himself for what promised to be an enlightening evening.

Eric Northman's involvement with the girl was not something any of them had planned on. He was most curious on how it had happened. He was also curious to know why she had been difficult to acquire. _'Surely Compton hasn't forgotten how to glamour a human into submission?'_ he thought.

'_The Stackhouse girl must be controlled. She will bring power to any kingdom she is in, and once she breeds her power will be incalculable. I will need her in order to overthrow Felipe. He is an idiot; none of them will see me coming_._'_

He stepped off the plane, his gaze looking around the airstrip as he buttoned his suit jacket. He saw the limo parked nearby and made his way over to it.

Taking note of the open sunroof, he got in. Compton was waiting for him.

"Northman?" Victor asked, indicating the sunroof.

"Yes…" Bill answered.

"Why don't you tell me what has been going on? We can go to her house now; I'll need to investigate no matter what and you can tell me of your failure on the way," Victor stated. "And make sure you explain to me exactly **how **Northman got to be involved in all of this."

Bill glamoured the limo driver to take them back to Bon Temps and he explained the events of the past week to Victor, leaving out what had happened to Hadley. He had decided to tell anyone who asked that she had been thrown from the car by Andre.

* * *

Stan, having terminated his call with Eric, laughed loudly.

"Does Niall know of your meddling?" Stan inquired.

"I am not meddling; that youngster does enough for all of us. I am merely… _**intervening**_… I need Northman to know he is not alone. Now that he has made his decision, we must keep him on the path. In order to do that, he must know he has Allies. Nobody wants to be in a no win situation. You know that."

"I would hardly call Niall a youngster," Stan said. "I will do whatever you need; it is and has always been my honor to serve you. Northman is honorable. I think he has been bored the past few decades, but he has always been an honorable warrior. I can think of no one to be a better leader. He will also be a good sire for the offspring she will bear."

"Niall will be meeting with him, soon. He cannot wait much longer. She is his granddaughter and he is anxious to know her. I am surprised the Grandmother admitted her infidelity to the girl."

"I thought the Grandmother was dead?" he questioned.

The milky gaze met his, unable to see with her eyes, but missing no detail in front of her. "She is dead. The girl can communicate with her through dreams. The Grandmother has warned her on two occasions so far. There will be more."

"Dreams? Is this her Fairy blood?" Stan asked, surprise echoing in his voice.

"No, she is more than Fairy, King. Much more. She has _**Visionary**_ blood as well."

"Does anyone know this?"

"No. Northman will begin to suspect it, but he will not be able to identify the source of her blood. It will be known to them in time. Now contact the others, we must start bringing them together, **QUIETLY**."

* * *

Eric made his way back to his day chamber, arming all of the alarms to keep Sookie safe.

He sat in the chair across from a sleeping Sookie.

'_I cannot let her go, she is MY Sookie now. I will not release her. I will complete the bond_._ I will __**never**__ release her__,__' _he thought to himself, watching her sleep, her hair falling about her in blonde waves, her lips parted slightly. _'So beautiful__,__'_ he thought. The bruises that were on her face were long gone, a positive side effect of having taken his blood.

'_She is more than a fairy. I tasted it in her blood__,__'_ he mused. _'Related to Niall, of all the fucking fairies, it had to be him__!__'_

He heard Sookie gasp then, her eyes wide open, looking around, meeting his gaze.

"Eric I had a dream!" she stated quickly.

"I spoke with Fintan," he answered.

"Oh shit!" she replied,

"Indeed," his eyebrow arching.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What could be wrong, my Telepathic Fairy Princess?" he asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? You are making no sense. I talked to my Gran in my dream, Eric; she said my Grandpa wasn't my real Grandpa, someone named Niall is. Fintan is my Uncle." she stated in a rush.

"I heard. I talked to Fintan, he told me of the affair your Gran and Niall had. Sookie. Do you know who Niall is?" Eric questioned impatiently. He had used all of his patience on Fintan and Niall.

"I have no clue," Sookie said, looking at him, her eyes full of honesty.

"He is a Prince, Sookie. He is a Prince of the Fairy, and not just any Prince. He is THE Ruling Prince of the Fairy, and he is very powerful," Eric explained.

"Is that where your "Fairy Princess" comment came from?" Sookie asked.

"If you are Niall's granddaughter, then you are a Princess, Sookie."

"I am a barmaid from Bon Temps Louisiana, not a Princess," she retorted, her patience now running thin.

"I have agreed for us to meet Fintan and Niall tomorrow, after sunset. We will go upstairs and discuss this ENTIRE situation with them," Eric told her rising from his chair. "Come, I will show you to a room," he said, walking down the hall with her bag.

Walking through the living room, in the opposite direction of the kitchen, he walked down a short hallway. At the end of the hallway was a HUGE bathroom, to the left was the master bedroom, and to the right was another bedroom. Eric walked to the right, dropping her bag in the center of the room. The room contained a queen size bed, an armoire, and 2 doors, one leading to the bathroom, one opening to a closet.

"Please make yourself at home." Eric said, leaving the room. He walked into the bathroom and Sookie heard him turn the water on.

She picked up her bag and set it on the bed, breathing deeply for a moment. She started to put her clothes into the armoire, and heard the shower door open and close. Images of Eric standing under the flowing water flooded her brain.

With a deep sigh, Sookie pulled a nightgown over her head and walked to the master bedroom to crawl into bed. With all that had happened during the day, she wasn't sleeping in a strange place alone. She laid on her side facing the bathroom, intent on telling Eric of her decision, until her eyes grew heavy and finally shut.

* * *

Stan reached out to his fellow monarchs in California, New York, Alabama, Florida, the Carolinas and the Dakotas.

He found the time to feed before the sunrise. As he died for the day, his thoughts were on the future and the changes that were coming everyone's way.

* * *

Eric waited until he heard Sookie's heartbeat slow to make sure she was asleep before getting out of the shower. He had just over half an hour before the sunrise and he had one last call to make.

He needed to check in with Pam. He needed to make sure she was safe. It would not take the Queen long to figure out Andre was gone, if she didn't already know.

Picking up his cell phone he walked to his office.

Pam answered on the second ring.

"Master? I didn't expect to hear from you tonight," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Pamela, have someone else open the bar tomorrow. I do not want you going in. Until we find out the ….. repercussions for this evening, I want you to go to ground."

"Shit Eric, what did you do now?" she asked.

"I handled the situation."

"So then why would there be repercussions? Did you spill coffee on your black outfit?"

"PAMELA!"

"OOOO Eric, careful careful you don't want your eye twitchin' or that vein of yours poppin outta your forehead."

"Good Day Pamela," he said, shutting his phone, a smirk on his face.

He set the phone down on the coffee table and moved back to his bedroom. Standing in the doorway he leaned against the doorframe watching Sookie sleep. Taking a deep breath, he smelled the air, her scent was everywhere now.

Walking back down the hall to his office, he wrote her a note. Sliding it into an envelope, he returned to the bedroom. Leaving it on the nightstand beside her phone, he crawled into bed and pulled her close to him, feeling the pull of the sun, he died for the day.

* * *

Victor and Bill arrived back in Bon Temps. Pulling into the driveway of Sookie's farmhouse, they got out of the car.

Victor smelled the air, a sweet scent tickling his senses. "Is that her?" he asked, feeling himself harden.

"That is her scent, yes," Bill replied, looking around. He saw odd markings in the backyard.

As Victor walked up to the front porch, he began looking in windows, trying to see into the house and to learn about the human he would be making his.

Bill walked to the back. Following the ripped grass, he saw it stop suddenly. There was a large amount of blood by the forest. Approaching it, he saw the pile of ashes not far away. Recognizing them for Vampire remains, he approached. Realizing it would be one of 2 people, he knew it was not Eric Northman. Finding the ring Andre wore among the remains, he had his proof.

Victor was looking at the pictures on the wall that he could see. The girl was attractive. He was looking forward to obtaining her, and claiming her.

Taking a deep breath of the air around her door, he smelled magic. _'Fairy magic__,__'_ he thought, which made sense since the girl was of Fae heritage. But it did not explain the concentration of it coming from the house.

"Compton, the sun will rise soon. Where can we take shelter?" he asked.

"Victor, Andre has been sent to his final death. His remains are in the backyard. I have to assume Northman has the girl. The Queen, she will come tomorrow looking for Andre. We can rest at my home, it's across the cemetery, but how will we handle her?"

"We will be gone before she arrives. And she will arrive Compton; she already knows of Andre's passing. Felipe sent me here to find out what had happened. I will need to call him before we rest for the day. Do something with the limo and driver and let us be on our way," he commanded.

Bill glamoured the driver to forget the entire evening, replacing the memory with a group of teenagers.

The Vampires made their way to Compton's house. Victor called Felipe immediately.

"Majesty, I have arrived and I have news," he stated.

"What has happened Victor?"

"The Queen's child, Andre, has met final death. Northman it seems has the girl. I have Compton."

"Where are you now?" Felipe demanded.

"We are at Compton's nest which also happens to be across from the girls house and Andre's remains. We will be leaving at first dark. I have a safe house in Shreveport we will be moving to."

"Proceed with your plans; keep Compton with you for now. I will be in touch tomorrow, after I speak with the Queen."

"Yes your majesty, I will wait for your word," Victor said, closing his phone.

Bill showed Victor to a light safe guest room and retired to his day room to await the pull of the sun.

* * *

Sam dialed Sookie's house phone for a third time. Still getting no answer, he tried her cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. '_What the hell is going on? She never misses a shift without a call__,__'_ he thought. He called another waitress to cover the shift Sookie was missing, and decided to go check on her at home.

Arriving at Sookie's house, Sam smelled death in the air, along with Vampires, multiple Vampires.

Using his spare key, he walked into the house. Finding nothing out of order, he looked out the windows. He spotted a strange ash in the backyard.

_'Oh Shit__,__'_ he thought. _'What the hell happened__?__'_

Walking out the back door, he approached the ash. _'Vampire remains_._'_

He was careful to not touch them, instead backing away. Returning to her house, he looked around more, trying to pick up some clue of where she was or what had happened, knowing it couldn't be good.

Sam, finding nothing, walked outside and got in his truck. As he pulled away, he decided to call Tara when he got back to the bar. She may not know anything but she deserved to know if something was off with her best friend.

* * *

Tara had been staying with Lafayette the past few months, having come to a parting of the ways with her Mother.

She was asleep when the phone started ringing. She had closed Merlotte's the night before, taking over Sookie's midday shift, and wasn't expected back into Merlotte's until after 3pm today.

The sound finally penetrating her dreamy haze, she started making her way to the noisemaker.

"What!" she demanded by way of a greeting, too tired to be polite.

"Tara, have you heard from Sookie? She missed her shift today, and when I went by the house, she wasn't there," Sam explained.

"Sookie? No Sam not since yesterday when I picked up the closing shift from her," Tara said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, alarm taking over her body as she focused on what Sam was telling her. "It's not like her Sam, something is wrong!" Tara stated.

"I know. Why don't you get yourself together and get over here; I'll tell you about what I found. I don't want to talk about it on the phone," he stated. "Laff is already here, I'll tell you both at the same time."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Tara said, hanging up and starting a shower.

She was running out the door in less than 20 minutes, her mind frantic as she made the short drive to Merlotte's. _'What did you get into now Sookie? What now? I shouldn't have forced her to go to that bar the other night; it was too much too soon. She snapped. Oh Lord if she snapped, I'll never forgive myself__!__'_ guilt flooded her in waves.

* * *

Sam sat in his office for a moment. Realizing he didn't have enough information, he got up and started taking inventory for the next order he would need to place. Sookie was never far from his mind.

While he was standing in the walk-in, he used his cell to try hers again. _'Voice mail'_ he snapped his phone shut, resisting the urge to toss it at the wall in helplessness.

'_Where did you go Cher?'_

* * *

Tara arrived at Merlotte's and walked into Sam's office. He was sitting at his fax machine, sending a supply order through.

"What did you find?" she demanded, shutting the door.

"I found Vampire ashes, and I can't think of one good thing this may relate to. As a matter of fact I can only think of deep deep shit!" Sam said. "What did you all do on your night off?"

"We went to Shreveport. Laff dragged us to that bar Fangtasia. There was a blonde dude, a Vamp, he was all into Sookie. She was into him too."

"Blonde Vamp?" Sam asked, hoping it wasn't who he was thinking of.

"Uh-huh, he was sex on a stick, sitting on this throne, WOW, Sam. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and when they danced, it was like nobody else existed."

"DAMNIT Tara! That wasn't just anyone, that was THE Vampire Sheriff of the area!" Sam yelled in frustration. "Don't you have better sense than to go getting involved with Vamps? And to drag Sookie to a place like that, knowing what she can do?" he stressed, his eyes getting larger. "God only knows what the hell she is in to and where she is, if she is in danger."

"What do we do?" she asked quietly.

"We'll go back, TONIGHT, see if we can find anyone to give us some answers."

Tara left his office then, to tell Laff what was going on.

* * *

**AN: Its a short chapter but kinda needed to fill in any potential blanks/gaps in the story**


	11. Chapter 10

**Big thank you again to my awesome beta ShadoKat - without her I would never have gotten thru this!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Sookie woke up slowly, her dozing cut off by her bladder screaming at her. She managed to untangle herself and get to the bathroom before she made a mess. Taking care of business, she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Expecting to find black eyes and bruises, she was surprised to find bright clear skin, shiny hair and clear blue eyes.

Bouncing out of the bathroom and returning to the bedroom she found his note by her now dead phone.

_Sookie,_

_Make yourself at home__. U__se anything you need__. J__ust remember, do NOT try to leave our nest until I am with you._

_Yours,_

_E_

Smiling, she put the letter back in the envelope and slipped the note in her bag.

Making her way out to the kitchen, she got a glass of Orange Juice and made some toast. Switching on the TV she saw the time, 1:00pm. She had been due into Merlotte's at 10am for her shift. _'I hope Sam isn't worried_._'_

Flipping channels, she settled on a movie. As the credits started, she made her way back to the kitchen to get another glass of juice and to clean any mess she had left. Grabbing a banana, she walked back into the living room. Settling on the couch, with the white blanket tucked around her, she found the Food Network, and watched Paula make stuffed mushrooms. It was close to 4:00 by this point.

Her eyes growing heavy, she made her way back to the bedroom where Eric laid still, dead to the world. Climbing into the bed, she felt incredibly sad and lonely. Why was all of this happening to her?

Lying in the bed, she looked at the Vampire who had quickly become her protector. He wasn't moving at all. His facial features were relaxed in sleep and her heart softened toward him. He looked so peaceful, almost innocent as he lay there. She reached out, and then pulled her hand back. She reached out again and hesitantly brushed the hair from his forehead. The blankets had been loosely draped up to Eric's waist and they slid off as she pulled them up to cover herself. She blushed, realizing that he slept in the nude. _'Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea!'_ she thought. _'I can do this. I can do this!'_ she told herself over and over as she lay down, making sure to cover Eric up to his shoulders. Not wanting to invade his privacy, she kept her body angled away from his. She couldn't resist, however, leaning her head against his chest and holding onto his arms. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.

* * *

Sophie Anne woke in her travel coffin, her day guards having loaded her in the afternoon to make the trip to Bon Temps before sunset.

She wanted answers.

Compton nor Hadley had returned last night. If the girl was still in her home, she wouldn't be when Sophie Anne was done.

Unlocking the lid, she crawled out and into the limo as it made its way down the highway.

'_What am I going to tell Felipe? He wants the girl, I want the power and right now we have neither. I cannot survive a takeover by him__;__ I don't understand how he thinks HE can breed with her__. We__ all know VAMPIRES cannot have children__;__ we make ours_._'_

* * *

Sookie's sweet scent roused Eric from his daytime slumber.

A smile took over his features. He had hoped Sookie would be with him when he woke but he didn't want to request it, he wanted her to want him.

Now here she was, right where he wanted her to be. His undead heart soared. He was more than pleased to find Sookie still in his bed.

His hands wrapped around her, pulling her close. He breathed her scent deeply and felt his erection making itself painfully obvious. _'I need to talk to her about bonding__,__'_ he thought as he held her close against his body.

Sookie snuggled into him as she started waking. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her face into his chest.

"Sookie, we should talk," Eric said gently.

The vibration of his voice snapped Sookie to attention. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said, blushing to her toes as she tried to push him away, embarrassment washing over her like a wet blanket.

"No…." Eric said, holding her still. "I like waking with you here," he told her as she looked up at him. "We need to talk about bonding."

"Bonding?" Sookie asked, as she stared up at him.

"Bonding is what happens when a Vampire and a Human exchange blood 3 times. After the third exchange a bond forms and strengthens with every exchange thereafter. I want to talk to you about bonding," Eric began.

"You want to bond with me?" Sookie asked again, pulling back slightly.

"It will allow me to find you no matter what," Eric explained. "But there are other things you need to know; there are other side effects."

"Like what?"

"Well, no other Vampire would be able to touch you without my permission. It would keep you safe; other supernaturals would also leave you alone. You would carry my scent, so they would consider you mine."

"Yours?" Sookie asked, looking at him. "Like you'd own me? Would you be able to control me?"

"I would not be able to control you but I would be able to feel what you are feeling, and you would be able to feel what I am feeling; it would be mutual between us. I would be able to locate you anytime. However, there are some other side effects that you do need to know," Eric said with a large sigh. "You would be attracted to me, sexually, and it would be stronger each time we exchange blood. And I wouldn't own you exactly, but I think it equates to marriage in your terms."

"You're asking me to marry you?" Sookie asked in shock. "Eric, you're gonna have to give me some time to think about this!" she said, pulling back.

This time Eric allowed her the space she wanted. Watching her as she struggled to work thru the information he'd given to her, he rolled over and his erection made itself painfully obvious. Rising from the bed, he made his way to his shower, intent on following his normal routine of showering before beginning his day.

With a growl, he got into the shower and willed his erection away. He was wrapping a towel around his waist when he heard his cell phone ringing in his bedroom.

* * *

Victor woke feeling urgency to leave the area. He and Compton needed to be gone before the Queen arrived, and he had no doubt she was coming. She would want to see what had happened to her child.

Her relationship with Andre was legendary. Victor was quite intrigued at Eric's ability to end Andre's life. No small feat. Many had tried before, but none as old or battle tested as Eric.

Eric Northman was someone he didn't relish going head to head with, but he wasn't one to shy away from a fight either. It would be quite a notch to his ego to take out one as old as Eric Northman, who was rumored to be over 1,000.

He and the Viking had a history.

* * *

"Father, don't you think we should tell them of the whole prophecy now?" Fintan asked.

"No, if we do that, then we could potentially alter their choices. Both of them are hard headed; they could choose to not do something just because they should do it. No, no it's best to tell them as little as possible and let things unravel in their own time. She cannot conceive until after the bond, but we need them to finish that bond to lessen the chance that she is taken from him by another," Niall replied. "Sookie will be sought by many. In truth there are already many plots right now to take her from Northman. We must keep them safe until the bond is complete, then we will help as we can."

"He will ask direct questions. What are we going to tell him?"

"Depends on what he asks," Niall said, a twinkle in his eye. "We cannot tell him that his offspring is the owner of the blood sword; he isn't ready for that. My focus right now, is on keeping her safe."

* * *

RING!

Sookie heard the phone ringing and saw Eric whiz past the doorway towards his office. Her mind was in turmoil as she struggled to work thru all that had happened in the last 24 hours and what Eric was now proposing. She knew she had to be pragmatic. His offer of protection was extremely generous, but the thought of being married was just something she had a hard time wrapping her head around.

Moving to the bathroom, she took a moment to shut the door and handle her human needs. Running a hand through her hair, she opened the door again and returned to the guest room to grab a change of clothes.

She heard Eric on the phone as she walked back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Adjusting the water, she climbed in, shocked to find her brand of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Sookie soaped up a poof and started washing the sweat off, laughing as she did so. "I wanna put on… my my my my boogie shoes…just to boogie with you….to be with you is my favorite thing….".

"DISCO?" Eric asked from beside the shower. Sookie jumped. He was in the bathroom with her, and she was naked! She blushed again, all the way down to her toes.

"I have an unknown obsession with disco, yes," she said indignantly.

"Not so unknown now is it? I think this is something Pam will definitely love to hear about." Eric was trying not to be obvious as he ogled her body in his shower. More than anything he wanted to join her. He wouldn't. Not yet, anyway. Soon enough they would be close enough to share that kind of intimacy.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"It was your Grandfather Niall and your Uncle Fintan. They will meet us upstairs in half an hour," he stated calmly. "We have much to discuss with them Sookie. I am hoping they can tell us why the Queen is after you." Warring with his body, which wanted very much to bury itself inside Sookie, he turned and left regretfully. _'Soon,'_ he consoled himself.

Sookie heard Eric shut the door to the bathroom and she got out after she rinsed her hair a final time. Wrapping herself in a large red towel, she finally looked around the bathroom. It was larger than her bedroom at home. The toilet was in a separate water closet in the corner, and the shower was big enough for 6 people, with jets everywhere. Opposite the shower was a double sink vanity, and off to the right of her, opposite the door, was the bathtub. It was raised, requiring a user to walk up three steps to get into the tub. It looked like a Jacuzzi. It was large enough to hold quite a few people. The tub itself was black, with jets and a large faucet that had a hand converter attachment, so one could soak and rinse their hair without having to get out or shower separately. The room itself was tiled in white, and while plain, it was still beautiful and lush.

'_I wish I could live like this__,__'_ she thought as she moved towards her clothes to get dressed.

* * *

Eric dressed quickly and made his way to his office. He wanted to check all the scanners on his property to make sure it was safe before they left.

While it appeared to be safe, his senses were telling him something was off. He opened his cell phone and called Fintan.

"I think we should change the meeting location," he stated firmly. "Something is not right here."

"I think Niall can get us into your day chamber; do you want us to meet you there instead?" Fintan replied easily.

"My chamber is protected, his magic won't work here" Eric replied.

"He has other ways Viking, trust me, I'll see if he can get us there directly" Fintan replied.

"I think that might be best. When you arrive, I will go topside and deal with ….whatever I find. I do not want to risk Sookie," Eric replied.

"I will tell Father; we will be there shortly." CLICK.

Shutting his phone, Eric turned and rotated through his scanners again. There was a flicker on the monitor leading to his garage. It was a shadow he could just barely make out. The house alarms had not been set off so there were no intruders in the house, but it was still a chance he was not willing to take on Sookie.

He walked to the living room to wait, finding Sookie on the couch. She was dressed in blue jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She had folded the white blanket and placed it on the floor near the couch.

Sookie smiled at him as he sat down on the couch next to her. Moving on instinct, he raised his arm, and Sookie, also moving on instinct, snuggled up to him. _'Nobody will take her from me__,__'_ he thought. "We've had a small change in plans; they will meet us here instead. I don't think we should leave."

"Eric, I've been thinking about what you said….with the bond," Sookie began. "It takes three exchanges to bond fully right?" she asked.

"Yes," Eric said, nodding.

"What happens if we only do two?" Sookie asked. "Will you still own me?"

"I will feel you and you will feel me, but it will not be as strong and I may not be able to find you," Eric explained patiently. "I will not influence you Sookie, if that is what you are afraid of."

"I'm afraid of everything happening to me right now! I have no clue why any of this is going on and I'm scared of my own shadow!" Sookie said with a sigh. "But I am more afraid of you not being able to save me," she continued quietly. "I think I want to do this bond thing."

Eric closed his eyes in relief. Bringing his wrist to his mouth, his bit into his flesh and offered it to Sookie. She latched on willingly, moving her hair aside to offer him her neck as she did so. Eric greedily latched on, taking his first mouthful in ecstasy. He was about to take his second pull on her when he felt the air shimmer. Healing his wrist quickly, he licked Sookie's neck and pulled back just as Niall and Fintan stood in front of them. Sookie jumped in his arms at their sudden appearance.

Eric slowly rose, pulling Sookie up with him. "We'll finish this later," he whispered in her ear.

Eric growled as he looked at them. "I know that magic, and it isn't Fae!"

"Sookie, you look wonderful child!" Niall approached her, ignoring Eric and his comment. Recognition hit Sookie, like a ton of bricks.

"I met you, at…at Gran's funeral. You were there; you said you knew her well," she said softly.

Niall smiled softly. "I did, I knew Adele very well. I loved her very much Sookie."

Niall stepped forward, ignoring Eric's growl, taking her hands in his. "You remind me so much of her Sookie. You are just as beautiful."

Fintan stepped forward then, hoping to diffuse Eric's jealousy. "This is my son, your Uncle Fintan," Niall said, looking at Fintan, not letting go of Sookie's hand.

"Eric, let us speak, privately," Fintan said, indicating the main door to the chamber.

Eric stepped forward, addressing Niall. "Do NOT leave with her fairy!" he nodded to Fintan and moved to unlock the door.

Hearing the beeps and the locks unlatch, they were met with the sound of an alarm.

Fintan and Eric quickly moved through the door. Eric stopped long enough to secure the door before flying up the stairs to investigate.

* * *

Sookie stared at Niall.

"I don't know what to think….I just found out…recently….that my Grandpa wasn't my Grandpa," she said slowly.

"Sookie, he loved you and was there for you when I wasn't. He was your Grandpa, he will always be. I just hope we can eventually have some sort of loving relationship, in time. We can share memories of Adele," he said, squeezing her hands.

"Why does Eric keep calling you a Fairy? He told me last night I was a Fairy Princess," she replied, not wanting to commit to anything.

"I am a Fairy," he replied, moving his white hair back, revealing pointed ears. "Perhaps we should sit for this….." he indicated the couch behind her. He took the chair next to her and began to tell her a bit about Fairies, living in separate worlds, how they could "POP" places, how they were powerful users of magic and how most other beings found them attractive.

"Other beings?" she asked "What other beings?"

"There are many, many other beings, my child," he said patiently. "Humans, Weres, shifters, demons, angels, gremlins, sprites; the list is endless. Here in this world you find mostly humans, Vampires, Weres and Shifters."

"Weres? Shifters?" she asked incredulously.

Niall began to explain the difference between Weres and Shifters, how Shifters could take on many forms and Weres being limited to only their human and Were state. He used Werewolves and Werefoxes as an example for her.

Sookie's head was spinning at this point. She held up her hand. "Wait, wait, I don't think I can handle anymore. I'm on overload I think," she said, shaking.

She noticed then that it had been an hour since she had seen Eric. Looking around quickly, she panicked. "Where are Eric and Fintan?" she asked quickly. "Something is wrong!" she stated.

Niall watched Sookie. "What makes you say that?" he asked, as he watched her start glowing blue. Not wanting to distract her by pointing it out to her, he asked "Do you know the code to get out of here?"

"No, but Eric told me I should stay here until he came back. He said I was not to leave without him."

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

An alarm started to sound around them. Sookie jumped towards Niall. "What's happening?" she demanded.

"Someone is attempting unauthorized entry I believe," Niall stated. "Let me POP to the surface and check on them. I will return. DO NOT LET ANYONE IN!" he said.

POP – Sookie was alone.

* * *

Victor and Bill arrived at Fangtasia late that evening. After making inquiries and finding neither Pam nor Eric, they knew that they would have to hunt to find Eric.

Felipe had given Victor the order to find the Sheriff Northman and then to check in.

After making it out of Bon Temps without crossing the Queen's path, Fangtasia was the first place they went. Bill was an excellent tracker, having located several of Northman's safe houses in the hour since they had started. They even found his beloved Corvette parked at one of the safe houses, but no Eric Northman.

They caught Pam's scent at the house with the Corvette and followed it back to a small house in the suburbs. Pam managed to escape before being captured, but her scent was strong. They followed her until Bill was able to pick up Eric's smell. It was very faint, but it was the Sheriff. It led them to a large home outside Shreveport.

Victor was able to get into the garage before setting off the silent alarm. Bill was behind him as they got into the house. They were moving through the upstairs rooms when they found Northman, or rather, he found them.

"Why are you here and who sent you?" came the voice, from all directions it seemed. Bill and Victor stood back to back ready for battle.

"We are here for the girl, Sheriff, hand her over and we will all go our separate ways," Victor spoke.

"The girl? What girl?"

"You know the girl Northman! I am not sure she will be happy to find Vampire remains at her house," Victor replied.

"Why do you want her?" the voice was still all around them, not coming from any direction and all directions at the same time.

"The Queen wants her," Bill replied, unwilling to give up de Castro's involvement.

"That would explain your involvement Billy, but not Victor's."

"I failed; we know you killed Andre, so I called for Victor," Bill replied. Victor stood quietly, waiting for the coming attack.

"You may not have her, leave NOW!" came the growl.

"Northman, you know you cannot win against the Queen. Give us the girl and we will leave in peace," Victor bargained.

"I said leave!" came the voice, now from the doorway. He stood filling it, his eyes glowing. He walked into the room, someone following close behind. Victor recognized the Fairy, but found no scent when he lifted his head to smell the air.

"You will not smell me Vampire; I masked my scent. We can't have you losing control now can we?" Fintan stated.

An alarm sounded from within the house. Victor arched his eyebrow, "Worried Northman?"

"Not about you," came the calm reply, with the shake of his head.

Victor charged first, his fist connecting with Eric's jaw, knocking the large Vampire through the wall into the hallway.

Bill stood still, waiting for Fintan. Fintan arched an eyebrow, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Good move Billy," he stated.

Eric flew through the hole in the wall, picking Victor up and throwing him through the floor. Victor crashed through the floor, landing on his back on the first level. He stared up at the ceiling growling at Eric, who waved at him through the hole.

Using Vampire speed, he took out a gun, and shot, hitting Eric in the shoulder with a silver bullet. Eric growled loudly, blood gushing from the wound. Fintan moved to Eric's side, intent on removing the bullet, and Bill saw his chance. Donning his gloves, he threw the iron chain over the Fairy, watching him fall to the floor, writhing in pain. Then he threw a silver chain over Eric, earning an angry growl from the Sheriff. "Billy, I'm gonna have to kill you for this one," he stated, refusing to display the pain he was feeling with the silver against his bare skin.

Victor walked through the doorway then. "I don't think you are going to get that opportunity Sheriff," he said quietly. "Now where is the girl?" he demanded, shoving his gloved finger into the bullet wound, driving the bullet further into Eric.

* * *

Pam felt her Master's call. She made her way to his house, quickly and quietly, unsure of what she would find.

POP

Niall stood before her, outside the front door.

"Vampire – he is inside, there are 2 others, they have my son chained with him," he told her.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Upstairs bedroom, grab my hand," he reached out. Pam reluctantly took it.

Niall popped them into the room, and Pam ripped the chain off of Eric and wrapped it around Victor. She hissed as the silver touched her bare hands. Niall grabbed Fintan and threw the chain to the floor below, freeing Fintan. "Where is Bill?" Fintan demanded.

"He got away," Pam replied.

"Keep him alive!" Eric commanded, pointing to Victor. "Pam, prepare him for questioning. Niall, where is Sookie?"

"She is where you left her Vampire," Niall answered, unwilling to give her location away in front of Victor.

"Take me there," he said.

Niall and Eric popped back into the living room, where a frantic Sookie screamed.

"He's been shot," Niall said. "With a silver bullet, and then was wrapped in a silver chain."

Sookie moved closer to Eric, who was lying on the floor. She put her wrist in front of his mouth. "Bite!" she commanded.

Eric looked at her questioningly; she nodded her head and shook her wrist in front of him. "I said BITE!" she commanded.

His fangs clicked down as he licked her skin. He sank his fangs into her wrist, her blood filling his mouth.

The bullet popped out of his shoulder and his flesh started to heal.

"Niall – I think now might be a good time to explain EXACTLY. WHAT. IS. HAPPENING!" he stated when he laid his head back.

"You need to tend to Sookie. I will tend to my son and we will speak again Vampire," Niall stated. It was all he could do to not order Eric to finish the bond, but he knew doing so would ensure it did NOT happen.

POP

Sookie and Eric were alone.

"Sookie, I want you to take more of my blood," Eric said when he realized they were alone. "We should complete the bond. I will be able to track you should …. anything…happen to separate us," he finished carefully.

Sookie sat quietly for a moment "Alright," she whispered, hiding her surprise as his bloody wrist was in front of her before she finished her approval. She absently moved her hair aside and leaned toward him to give him access to her neck.

Eric bit quickly and his eyes rolled back into his head at the combined pleasure of the taste of her blood and the sensation of hers going into him. As the magic wove around them, binding them together forever, they were both stunned at the strength of their connection. He released her before he wanted to, knowing time was of the essence. His own wound was healing as he licked the newest set of puncture marks on his Bonded's neck. Then he pulled her to him, holding her face as they gazed in awe into each other's eyes, overwhelmed with the feelings that now flowed between them.

* * *

"Sookie, I want you to take more of my blood," Eric said when he realized they were alone. "We should complete the bond. I will be able to track you should …. anything…happen to separate us," he finished carefully.

Sookie sat quietly for a moment "Alright," she whispered, hiding her surprise as his bloody wrist was in front of her before she finished her approval. She absently moved her hair aside and leaned toward him to give him access to her neck.

Eric bit quickly and his eyes rolled back into his head at the combined pleasure of the taste of her blood and the sensation of hers going into him. As the magic wove around them, binding them together forever, they were both stunned at the strength of their connection. He released her before he wanted to, knowing time was of the essence. His own wound was healing as he licked the newest set of puncture marks on his Bonded's neck. Then he pulled her to him, holding her face as they gazed in awe into each other's eyes, overwhelmed with the feelings that now flowed between them.

Bill managed to escape when everyone was distracted, slipping out the door, down the stairs and through the front door. When he managed to get a safe distance away, he called King de Castro.

"Your Majesty, it is Bill Compton. I was with Victor; there was a confrontation Majesty. Eric Northman has Victor."

"Where are you?" de Castro demanded.

Bill gave him the address to the house.

"If they move him, follow, DO NOT APPROACH! I am sending others!" CLICK.

* * *

Felipe was furious. _'How could Victor attack Eric Northman? There is too much at risk for games like this__!__ I should let him be tortured__!__'_

Felipe made the necessary phone calls to Weres and other Vampires loyal to him.

_'I must bond with the girl. Our child will be unstoppable, and with the blood sword all will swear allegiance. We will rule together. All Supernatural beings will bow to me, ALL will swear allegiance__!__'_

* * *

Niall popped to Fintan; touching his hand he popped them away.

Arriving at their secure location, Fintan was taken by the handmaidens of the Ancient One for healing.

Niall sat at the table with the Ancient One.

"There has been an incident," he stated.

"I know. It will be handled. Have they completed the bond?" she asked him.

"How will it be handled? I will not have my granddaughter in danger! She is my blood, and she will be taken to safety."

"You WILL NOT INTERFERE AGAIN NIALL!" she spoke, her milky eyes not wavering. "I have already fixed one of your messes; you will not get directly involved again or I will banish you from this world." She threatened.

"I will not have her life in danger! She is a Fae Princess! I can take her with me and she can rule by my side in Fae; she will be safe!" he threatened.

"No, she will fulfill her destiny, just as you and I will," she replied patiently. "I do not think the Viking will let you take her now," she chuckled.

"He was a Viking, he is now a VAMPIRE!" Niall yelled.

"Do not yell at me! I will not tolerate any more bickering. Plans have been put into motion. We cannot stop them now Niall. They will do what is necessary. Trust her to find her way."

* * *

Sam, Laff and Tara were on the way back to Bon Temps, having made a very uneventful trip to Fangtasia.

Sitting in Sam's truck, Tara and Laff were talking quietly while Sam was trying to decide his next steps.

He opened his cell phone and made the call he didn't want to make. He dialed the Vampire Sheriff directly.

"Area 5." Answered a woman's voice

"I am looking for Sheriff Northman. This is Sam Merlotte from Bon Temps."

"He is unavailable – what do you want?" she replied.

"Can he return my call?"

"It will be several days."

"I am looking for someone. She was at his bar the other night - Sookie Stackhouse - I am worried that something may have …._occurred_ at her home in Bon Temps," Sam said carefully.

"Oh – SOMETHING occurred alright. I will have my master call you back." CLICK.

Sam set his phone on his dashboard, hoping the return call would be soon.

"Who was that Sam?" Tara asked from the backseat.

"Yeah who did you call? What Sheriff?" Laff asked, sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"I called someone who might be able to answer our questions. It was who I was hoping we would see tonight. The big blonde that danced with Sookie, he is Sheriff Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff," Sam said. "Vampires are organized; Sheriff's rule over an area, a regent rules a state, generally. Sheriffs report to their regents and the regent's report to a Council."

"Holy fuck hooka!" Laff said, staring at Sam in disbelief.

"What the hell is Sookie involved in Sam?" Tara demanded.

"I don't know, but if she is involved with Eric, it's big and serious. Eric doesn't mingle with humans, unless it's to feed. He has no use for them otherwise."

They finished the ride in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts and worries for Sookie.

* * *

Pam managed to get Victor to one of the outer buildings. She managed, with mangled hands, to call Felicia and have her stand watch over Victor so she could slip out to feed and heal.

Victor, still wrapped in the silver chain he had used on Eric, was hissing as the silver made direct contact with his bare skin in several places.

He knew Bill had escaped, and knew he would call Felipe. If he could just manage to avoid Northman for a bit longer, he may stand a chance at escaping.

* * *

After taking his rage out on a human, Felipe was able to plot out his next move.

Flipping open his phone, he dialed a very important contact.

"What has happened?" answered a smooth feminine voice, in lieu of a greeting.

"Victor has been taken, I will need you," Felipe replied, his voice tight with anger.

"Where is he?"

"Northman has him. Northman also has the girl; I need them both," he answered, giving her the exact address.

"I will tend to it Majesty."

"Good bring them here, BOTH of them. Compton will meet you at the address; he is needed here as well."

CLICK

Felipe sat down behind his desk, confident in his belief that by the next evening he would have Victor, Compton and the Girl.

* * *

Bill immediately answered Felipe's phone call.

"I have assistance on the way. Stay with Victor."

CLICK

Bill watched Felicia enter the small shack sitting on the corner of Eric's property, far removed from the house. Pam emerged moments later, her hands badly injured. She took off using her Vampire speed back towards the house.

Bill stayed in the woods, watching the shack, intent on following the King's orders to a T.

* * *

Pam returned to Eric's house in less than an hour, healed and energized, her hands a healthy pink color.

She made her way to his day chamber, using her access codes to get through.

Sookie was lying on the couch, the blanket wrapped around her sleeping form. Eric emerged from his office. Hearing the main door open, knowing it could only be Pam, he had his cell phone pressed to his ear. Sniffing the air around Sookie, Pam turned her head to Eric, her eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Yes your Majesty, I understand the severity of the attack. I will investigate the death and report back to you immediately," he replied, closing his phone.

"Sophie Anne wants to know how her child died," he said to Pam as they sat in his office.

"You've given her your blood? Eric, what the hell is going on? What are we involved in?" she asked.

"I am not sure yet, but it seems that our telepath, is more than she seems," he stated quietly.

"It's definitely not boring with her around. I told you it wouldn't be," she replied quickly, smirking as her fangs snapped down.

"Where is Madden?"

"He is in the shed Master, waiting your questioning. I left him with Felicia; I needed to heal," she replied, lifting her hands.

Eric nodded his understanding. "You will stay here with Sookie while I see what our _friend_ has to say," he replied, pulling gloves out of his desk drawer.

He walked out of his office, pausing to kiss Sookie's forehead, and made his way to the door.

* * *

She made it to Northman's property. She smelled blood all around. Picking up Victor's scent, she made her way to the back of the property. Finding the shack first, she located Compton not far from it, in the woods.

Revealing herself, she appeared directly in front of him.

"MAIGREY," he stated, blinking in shock.

"Felipe sent me; seems you and Victor screwed up," she stated.

"Victor is in the shack, he is downstairs. Eric will be coming soon to question him," Bill replied, stating the obvious.

"Stay here," she replied. "I will need your help with the girl; he has requested that I bring all of you to him, immediately."

Cloaking herself again, Maigrey walked towards the shack, Bill saw the door swing open, appearing to be wind blown.

Maigrey made her way down a series of stairs and stood in front of a steel door. She had many gifts, cloaking herself being one of them. Maigrey had been a Fairy before she had been drained in an attempt to turn her. It had backfired. While she had Vampire abilities, she had only a few weaknesses. She didn't need to feed frequently, and was able to stay awake during the day, but was not tolerant to direct sunlight or silver. She had maintained her fairy ability to POP, and it had come in handy the many centuries she had been alive. She also kept the weakness to lemons and iron.

It was also useful in rescue missions, like the one she was on now. She popped into the room with Victor.

Felicia was standing at the door. She was flipping through a magazine and ignoring Victor.

'_If I do this right, I can grab Victor, pop to the girl, grab her and Compton last_. W_e can be in Vegas in no time__,__'_ she thought. _'I just need to time this_._'_

Stepping forward, she touched Victor, whose head jumped at the touch. POP. They were outside the shack, in the woods by Bill.

"Remove the silver from him; I'll be back," she stated, still cloaked.

She popped into the house, just in time to see Eric emerge from the passage to his day chamber. _'Ahhhhh, there it is__.__'_

She moved past him as he shut the door behind her, his nose twitching slightly. She stood still as he smelled the air.

* * *

Eric made his way through the passages and up the last flight of stairs to the main house. Stepping through the hidden door, he encountered a new scent. It was unfamiliar to him and his home.

His eyes darting around, he saw nothing; he reached out with his hands and felt nothing. Shutting the door and walking outside, he was left with a nagging feeling as he took to the night air towards the shack where Victor was waiting.

* * *

Maigrey made it down the stairs, popping beyond the doors Eric had been so careful to lock. Finally standing in front of a steel door, she put her hand against it.

Smelling the air, she smelled the familiar scent of fairies. _'She is here_._'_

Popping silently beyond the steel door, she saw Sookie laying on the couch and Pam flipping channels, sitting in the chair next to her.

Leaving no time for reaction, Maigrey walked to Sookie. Touching her head, she popped them out of the room and back to the field, with the waiting Compton and Victor.

* * *

Sophie Anne arrived at the run down farmhouse in Bon Temps. She had 3 guards with her and they walked the property with her, looking for the remains of her beloved Andre.

She was silent when she found them, a single blood tear falling from one of her eyes. '_I will avenge you_,_'_ she promised.

She walked back to the waiting limo, and dialed the Sheriff from inside.

"Northman," he _always_ answered when she called.

"I have found the remains of my child, Northman; he is near Compton's house, in a field. It would take some very powerful beings to do this Northman. I want answers, and I want to know who attacked him," she demanded.

"Yes your Majesty, I understand the severity of the attack. I will investigate the death and report back to you immediately," he responded.

She hung up; she had nothing more to say.

The drive back to New Orleans was made in silence. Sophie Anne was struggling to come up with a plan. She had lost her child, she was facing invasion by the King of Las Vegas, and she had lost her pet. Hadley had never checked in.

* * *

Felipe phoned the Queen's office, leaving a message with her secretary. He already knew she didn't have the telepath and that her child was gone, but before his take over, he would allow her to plead for her un-dead life.

* * *

**AN: Quick thank you to all of you who have written and given reviews, I've not been as responsive as usual, but I do appreciate all of the reviews and I read each and every one of them, thank you thank you thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11

BIG HUGE thank you to my most awesome Beta ShadoKat ... this story would not be anywhere near as good without her!

And just to let everyone know, I am not giving up on Who Is Master, lots has been going on in my world and I'm very insanely busy. MEN are just such a PITA, can't live with'em and can't live without'em. A very special someone has just been keeping me off balance of late, and I'm packing for my move, and traveling and starting a new job. DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA

* * *

Chapter 11

Bill managed to get the chains off of Victor before Maigrey returned.

"She will be back soon, we must be ready," he whispered to the ailing Victor.

They watched as Eric flew overhead, seconds before Maigrey POPped back to them, a sleeping girl in her arms.

"Quickly, touch me!" she commanded, setting Sookie down on the floor and leaning her against the wall.

Bill grabbed Victor and they touched her while she kept her hand on the sleeping Sookie. Mere seconds had passed but it was long enough; she POPped them to the Kings study in Vegas.

* * *

Eric landed at the shed hearing Felicia hollering from inside.

Flying down the stairs, he entered the cell and found nothing. Felicia was running around, her eyes full of disbelief.

"Master!" she said, falling to her knees. "He was right here and then he wasn't! Like a Fairy, but nobody came in Master I swear it!"

"MAIGREY!" Eric hollered into the air. It made sense now, the faint scent he'd smelled in the hall outside his day chamber.

"SOOKIE!" he yelled, flying back to the house. Pam was running up the stairs from his chamber. "Master, Master it was Maigrey! Nobody else can cloak and POP Master, she has Sookie!"

Eric screamed his frustration to the sky above.

* * *

Felipe saw them appear in front of him. Sookie woke as she felt a difference in the texture of the couch underneath her.

Screaming in shock, she jumped up. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Felipe's eyes were drawn to her immediately. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, her trim, voluptuous form calling to him.

"I am King Felipe de Castro. This is my associate Maigrey, you know Bill Compton, and Victor Madden. Though I must apologize for his appearance, he had a slight run in with Sheriff Northman." Felipe introduced them, bowing to her slightly.

Bill was in front of her instantly, drawing his hand back to strike. "BITCH!" he hollered.

Sookie's reaction was instant, her blue glow overtaking her, her right hand rising. "NO!" She froze him. Shock took over immediately. "Holy shit!" she said out loud, bringing her hand in front of her face, staring at it. The blue glow that had surrounded her was now gone.

Felipe chuckled, pleased at her display of power. "Maigrey, please take Victor to his chamber for healing, he will need blood."

Maigrey bowed slightly and lifted Victor, carrying him out of the room.

Bill's eyes stared at Sookie, reflecting his hatred coldly. "Release me!" he ordered.

His words snapped her out of her shock. "I do NOT see that happening Mr. Compton!" she retorted, forgetting about Felipe's presence.

"Ms.. Stackhouse isn't it?" Felipe asked, standing near her.

"Yes," she replied, stepping away, wanting distance between her and the other Vampires.

"Please, let me show you to your new room. I am sure you will find it more comfortable. You will be able to change from your travel clothes," he stated

"I have no luggage," she replied. "Where am I? Why am I here? Where is Eric?" she questioned.

"You are in Las Vegas, in my Palace, where you will now be living. You are here because I want you here and I have no clue where Northman is, but you will be forgetting him. I will become your bonded, and we will rule together," he stated matter-of-factly.

Sookie stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "I don't think so," she replied. "I have no desire to get to know you, in any form. I demand you return me to Eric. NOW!" she commanded.

Felipe chuckled in mild amusement at her temper. Stepping behind his desk, he picked up the phone. "Sandy, Ms. Stackhouse will need assistance," he hung up the phone. Turning back to her he said, "Ms. Stackhouse, Sandy will help you to your room. If you need something that is not provided in your room please let her know. She will be helping you prepare tomorrow for our first blood exchange. We will need to exchange 3 times to fully bond, she will go over the details with you," he explained as a short woman with short brown hair walked in, nodding to the King.

Sookie lowered her shield to see if she could hear her and was met with a void. _'Vampire__,__'_ she thought to herself.

Sandy took Sookie by the arm, leading her from the room. Walking down a long hallway, Sandy opened a door and pushed Sookie through gently.

* * *

Pam watched Eric throw a tree across the front yard in frustration.

"Master did you bond with her?" she asked, interrupting his tantrum.

"Yes," he replied. Closing his eyes he focused on her and was able to feel her panic followed by immediate anger. "She is far away, but safe right now, I feel her confusion."

He opened his phone, calling Niall. "Get here! NOW!" he commanded, hanging up.

POP

Niall was in front of him.

Eric resisted the urge to snap his throat.

"Maigrey took her. I believe she took her to Felipe De Castro. I think now is the time for answers!"

There was a quiet sound of static behind Niall followed by the appearance of the Ancient One with one of her handmaidens.

Eric and Pam immediately fell to their knees, heads bowed. "Ancient Pythoness," Eric greeted her, his voice full of reverence.

"Rise, rise, both of you," she said, a quiet chuckle in her voice and a smirk on her face, her milky white eyes settling on them.

"How may I serve you?" Eric asked.

"I am here to save this one," she said, indicating Niall, now standing next to her. "He cannot answer all of your questions Viking. It is not allowed."

"I need to know what I am battling; I cannot win if I cannot identify my enemy!"

"Your enemy is many, Viking, although you would recognize the faces of Felipe de Castro and Sophie Anne. While he will take care of her soon enough, she is still able to cause you much turmoil during this time."

"What role does Sookie play?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"She is what they all seek. Felipe has her and you must get her back before he seeks to bond with her Viking, his bond cannot seal. It must not be allowed to happen!"

"How is it even possible? I have bonded with her."

"Your bond is fresh; if he bonds with her soon, it will overtake your bond and potentially erase it. You must FULLY bond with her, which involves the blood exchanges _and_ consummation of the bond. You did not have enough time to mate with her before she was taken; without the mating your bond is vulnerable," she explained patiently. "His blood exchange will not be enough, but if he mates with her it will be."

"Yes Ancient One," he answered tightly, his jaw flexing forward, evidence of his anger.

"Niall will take you to Felipe's area. Ready yourself!" she stated. "Your Sookie is powerful and innocent Viking! She doesn't understand what she is or who she is, but she is important to us all. Now go, and do not kill the Fairy!" She said the last with a chuckle.

There was a faint sound and she was gone, taking her handmaiden with her.

"Wait here!" Eric instructed Niall. He flew into his house to his day chamber, smelling Sookie's scent everywhere. _'I am coming my Sookie, I am coming, you are MINE__!__'_ He retrieved his sword and shoulder harness. He put his arm through it and settled it in the center of his back as he flew out of the house and back to Niall and Pam.

* * *

Sookie looked around the room she was standing in. It was a large sitting room, with a table and chairs in front of a set of floor to ceiling windows, a large couch, 2 chairs and a large TV. Off to the left was a doorway leading to a bedroom. The bedroom held an enormous bed with a royal blue bedspread and a dark cherry head and foot board, an armoire and a vanity in the same dark cherry. There were 2 doors on the inside wall, one leading to a walk-in closet full of clothes, and one leading to a bathroom. The bathroom was all white. White towels, white appliances, white tile. It did have a large soaking tub and separate shower, but neither was as large as those she had shared with Eric.

Sandy had followed Sookie into the bathroom and spoke from behind her, startling her. "I'll need a list of your toiletries; someone will be sent to fetch whatever you need," she stated graciously. She was hoping to get off on the right foot with the soon-to-be-Queen.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to lie down. It's been a very stressful night and I am very tired," Sookie inquired politely.

Sandy looked a bit irritated but nodded and left Sookie alone in the room.

Sookie took the time to investigate her suite. Finding no phone or way for outside communication, she walked into the closet. She noticed the clothes were all in her size. "Creepy!" she said aloud, backing away. She went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

The cold water helped her focus more on her current situation and took the edge off her rising emotions.

* * *

Eric and Pam touched Niall and they POPped into Vegas. They arrived in Niall's penthouse suite at the Bellagio. Arriving there would allow Pam and Eric the luxury of a surprise attack. Eric looked around immediately and called Stan from his cell phone, informing him of the evening's happenings.

Niall looked at Pam, who was looking around the room, startled. "You will have to help him," he stated.

"My loyalty is always with my master," she replied, her cool gaze landing on him immediately.

"I must go. You have use of the suite for as long as you need. The keys are in the top desk drawer," he replied, motioning towards the desk. Niall walked toward the windows overlooking the Vegas strip. "She is my granddaughter…" he sighed.

Eric returned to Pam as Niall walked to the windows. "You should have claimed her. This wouldn't have happened!" he stated coldly. Then he turned to face Eric. "There is still much you do not understand Vampire. Call if you need me," he stated and POPped out of the room.

* * *

Felipe was ecstatic! He had the girl! He would begin his bond with her tomorrow and invade Louisiana! He would have to make sure Eric Northman was sent to his final death. Sookie was too attached to him for Felipe to allow him to live.

He called his fellow regents in Texas and California to invite them to the bonding ceremony tomorrow at midnight. The secretaries for both states confirmed attendance for both regents and Felipe notified his Sheriffs for their mandatory attendance.

Sandy walked back into his office and quietly stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"Majesty," she said when his gaze fell on her.

"Yes Sandy? Did you get her list from her?" he asked.

"She said she needed to sleep first Majesty. I left her in her room."

"WHAT? You left her alone?" he hollered. Using his Vampire speed he raced down the hall to Sookie's door. He flung it open, the door crashing against the wall behind it.

He heard a scream come from the bedroom.

* * *

Sookie kept her clothes on and decided to lie down on the bed, and was just beginning to relax when she heard the door to her suite slam open.

Felipe appeared in her bedroom doorway.

"You did not give your list to Sandy!" he accused, walking to the bed where she was lying.

"I can't focus; I need to sleep… there has just been too much…." She struggled to get the words out.

"You will learn to follow my orders here!" he stated, his fist connecting with her jaw before she could see it coming.

Sookie fell back onto the bed, the pain causing her to pass out.

* * *

Eric felt Sookie's panic, and tried to send waves of calm toward her. He was unsure how much she would feel since their bond was so new, but he felt her began to relax. He was beginning to relax and plan their next moves when he felt strong fear followed by sharp blinding pain. He roared in helplessness.

* * *

Sophie Anne had finished her last trial and was making her way to her office when her secretary handed her the message from Felipe.

She tossed the slip of paper back onto her desk. _'I can't call him until I have answers about what has happened__.__'_

* * *

Stan Davis answered Eric's call personally, knowing something must be wrong. He was furious listening to Eric explain what Felipe had done. Maigrey was definitely a problem.

Stan's secretary was accepting Felipe's invitation to his bonding ceremony, and Stan told Eric he was on the way.

"I will meet you at your suite in the Bellagio tomorrow at sunset…I have a plan," he said, explaining his idea to Eric.

"Till then my friend," Eric replied.

Stan called his contact in Felipe's retinue.

Rasul answered. "Majesty?"

"Felipe has the girl?" Stan asked.

"Maigrey just brought her, Majesty." Rasul heard the punch Felipe dealt to Sookie through the wall "And Felipe is… _instructing_… her on his ways now Majesty"

"That is not good, where is Madden?" Stan inquired.

"He is being healed, he was not in the best of conditions when he arrived, and Maigrey had to take him to feed."

Rasul heard Felipe leave Sookie's room. "Majesty, he has departed the girl; should I go to see the damage?"

"Yes, report back immediately!" Stan replied, closing his phone.

_'Felipe is going to get himself killed if he isn't careful, and Maigrey, she needs to be eliminated__!__'_ he thought as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"We need to leave tonight; get our rooms at the Bellagio ready!" he called to his assistant.

* * *

"Master," Pam said. "Eric!" she said a little bit louder when she got no answer the first time.

"He is beating her," he said quietly.

"We must re-group Eric!" she commanded.

"Stan is coming tomorrow; until then we need to sit still. He will be taking us to the palace as his guests. It seems Felipe is having a bonding ceremony," he stated.

"Oh?" Pam asked, arching her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, it seems he will be beginning a bond to a girl and he wants it to take place in front of his people and guests," he said in a monotone.

"It is almost dawn – will you feed?" she inquired.

"I will only feed from Sookie," he replied, moving to look out the windows.

"I am ordering room service," she stated, dialing the phone.

* * *

Rasul heard Felipe send Sandy to bring Sookie the missing bathroom items, telling her to pick whatever she deemed most appropriate.

He slipped quietly into Sookie's room, moving silently to her bedroom. He found her lying across the bed diagonally, her head almost hanging off the bed, her arms splayed out at her sides.

He frowned, and taking her in his arms, he moved her around to lay her head on a pillow, pulling a spare blanket over her. He took note of her swelling jaw line and smelled the blood pooling, knowing she would have an ugly bruise soon.

He listened to her strong heartbeat and smelled her sweet scent. He also smelled Eric's scent all over her. Opening his phone, he dialed the Sheriff directly.

"Northman."

"I am not in a discreet place, names cannot be spoken," Rasul stated quietly.

"I understand."

"I wanted you to know, her heartbeat is strong, her jaw is not broken and she slumbers."

"You are with her? Bring her to me!"

"I cannot; I will not make it out of the palace with her. I smelled you on her; I wanted you to know her condition. He will not be kind to her."

"I understand, thank you."

"I must go," Rasul closed his phone.

Moving out of Sookie's room, he heard Felipe bellow down the hall for Sandy. Appearing in the door of his office, Rasul bowed.

"Majesty, she is not around, may I be of service?"

"Yes, inform the kitchen that I wish Ms. Stackhouse's food to be drugged. Whatever will make her more agreeable. I have no care what it is," he informed Rasul with the flip of his hand.

"Yes your Majesty, I will do so now," he stated, backing away from the office.

He left the floor and made his way to an unoccupied study outside the kitchen, where he dialed Stan again.

"Majesty, I have seen the girl; she has been beaten but she will survive. I called HIM when I smelled his scent on her, Majesty."

"I am sure he was displeased."

"Felipe has ordered her drugged. I am on my way to the kitchen as we speak, to inform them to use whatever they want to ensure she is agreeable Majesty," Rasul informed him.

"Proceed, and make sure she is aware and provided with other rations. We will need her alert for the ceremony tomorrow."

"I understand." Rasul closed his phone, smiling and continuing on to the kitchen to carry out his orders.

Finding the upstairs maid that would be serving Sookie, he glamoured her, instructing her to warn Sookie of the drugged food and that food in the bathroom was clean and edible.

He managed to grab some fruit from the kitchen and smuggled it to her room, along with some pastries.

* * *

Felipe went to his day chamber with thoughts of his future bonded. Her body was beautiful; he could hardly wait to begin his bond and show her who her real master was.

He imagined her beautiful skin marred by him. It would all stay out of sight of others, but the thought of her pain made him hard. He stroked himself to release as he thought of her cries of pain and pleas for mercy. Mercy he would never grant her.

* * *

Stan was on board his plane heading for Vegas when he began to feel the pull of the sun.

He called the Ancient One to inform her of the happenings and the plan. She had surprised him when she had told him she already knew about it. She approved of his plan and advised him to make sure Eric would be able to consummate his bond with Sookie and make it permanent.

He was climbing into his travel coffin as he promised her he would protect the pair as they eternalized the bond.

* * *

Eric shut the light-tight blinds on the hotel room before he retired to the bedroom. Pam had retired earlier after glamouring her room service to forget.

He took off his clothes and laid on the bed, noticing sadly how empty it felt without Sookie's warmth and scent. _'I'm coming my Sookie…'_ he thought as he felt the pull of the sun for the day.

* * *

"_Sookie…Sookie….Sookie baby, you gotta wake up, we gotta talk now__!__" Gran said as she sat beside Sookie on the bed._

_Sookie opened her eyes to see Gran looking down at her, her face shadowed with worry._

"_Gran?" Sookie asked, rubbing her eyes__._

"_Yes Sookie, we gotta talk baby, its important__!__" Gran said__,__ looking around the room. "I know what has happened baby, and I have to warn you__,__" Gran said touching her jaw where Felipe hit her the night before._

"_Gran, you gotta help me, how do I get out of here?" Sookie pleaded__._

"_You can't leave right now baby. Outside the door leading to the hallway are guards. They will do whatever they have to do to make sure you do not leave__,__" Gran said__.__ "I'll show you__.__"_

_Gran grabbed her hand and led her through the bedroom to the door out of the suite. Instead of opening it, Gran walked through it, pulling Sookie behind her. There were 2 guards standing outside the door they had just walked through. Sookie lowered her shields and heard static with a few stray thoughts. _

"_Gran, what are they? They aren't Vampires__! I__ts daylight, but I can't hear their thoughts like I can others__,__" Sookie asked. _

_Gran smiled__.__ "Very good Sookie, they aren't humans__,__" she said__.__ "They are Werewolves, and while they are honorable men, and they don't want to hurt you, they will in order to keep you here. That Felipe, he blackmailed them. They must obey him."_

_Sookie __stood__ in front of one of the men waving her hand__ in his face__, stunned that they couldn't see her. "Sookie!" Gran chastised her._

_Sookie looked up and down the hall__.__ "Gran, we just walked through a door, and I have Werewolf guards__!__ I'm in a bit of shock right now__!__"_

_Gran chuckled__.__ "I know baby__.__" __S__he wrapped her arms around Sookie, holding her tight__.__ "I know, and you have made me so proud with the way you are dealing with it all baby girl. So proud__! You will handle the destiny that is before you with strength, honor, and grace; I know you will!__"_

_Sookie__ cocked her head to the side, wondering what destiny her Gran was talking about. She had more than enough to deal with right at the moment!__ "Gran, how do I get out of this mess?" she asked__,__ tears welling up in her eyes._

"_No Sookie, there is nothing about this situation that your tears will fix. We don't have that kind of time__,__" Gran said, squeezing her hands__.__ "You need to listen to me Sookie__. T__onight you need to do what that Felipe tells you. No matter what__!__ Remember when I said, help would come when you needed it most?" Gran asked. _

_Sookie nodded._

"_OK well tonight, help is coming. You need to make sure you are alert baby." Gran squeezed her hands again__.__ "DO NOT EAT THE FOOD THEY BRING YOU. There is safe food in the bathroom baby, only eat that. NOTHING ELSE. There are drugs in the food, and you cannot eat it. Flush it down the toilet or make an excuse, but do not eat it__!__"_

"_Did they poison my food Gran?" Sookie asked, trying desperately not to cry._

"_They drugged your food, but it's not poison for you, my girl__,__" Gran said smiling softly._

"_Sookie, the maid who will bring you your food, she will tell you its been drugged, and it will seem like you can trust her, but you cannot__. S__omeone has glamoured her to tell you, to warn you baby__. B__ut that maid, she is 100% loyal to Felipe. DO NOT tell her anything__!__" Gran cautioned, taking Sookie's hands into hers again._

_She led Sookie down the hallway, and down the stairs. _

"_Sookie you need to remember the layout of the house for tonight baby. Remember what I am showing you__,__" Gran told her__._

_They walked the entire downstairs, room after room. Sookie saw what appeared to be a ballroom. People were rushing around, appearing to get ready for a party._

"_Gran, what is going on here? What are these people doing?" Sookie whispered._

"_They are getting ready for your bonding ceremony baby girl. Felipe has ordered his people to attend and he has invited guests to witness his first bond with you."_

_Sookie's eyes filled with tears again. "Gran, I'm already bonded with Eric, we can't let this happen__!__" Sookie cried desperately__.__ "__Felipe__ is a bad man Gran__! P__lease don't make me do this!" she begged._

"_Baby, I cannot tell you what will happen," Gran told her "But __Eric__ will not give up. I am showing you all of this so that you can do what is needed when the time comes baby. Tonight will be a big night for you__!__T__hat is why you must see everything around you and remember__,__ Sookie, remember what I am showing you now__!__"_

"_I'll try Gran." _

"_Sookie, I love you baby__,__" Gran wrapped her in another hug__.__ "__Y__ou need to wake up now baby. You need to wake up and eat the food in the bathroom; you MUST eat now, no more skipping meals."_

_Sookie nodded__._

_Gran smiled at her__,__ knowing Sookie didn't understand__.__ "Wake up now baby__!__ I'll come see you again, wake up Sookie wake up…"_

Sookie opened her eyes, groaning at the pain in her cheek. The pain was so strong she was almost nauseous.

She was lying on the bed; she even had her shoes on. She made her way to the bathroom, taking care of her needs. After washing her hands, she found the food Gran had told her about.

Sookie painfully devoured an apple and two of the 5 pastries she found. She still had another apple, a banana, a few grapes, strawberries, and 2 more pastries.

Taking care to put the apple core into the drawer she had found her food stuffed in, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She saw the swelling and bruising. Her eye was even starting to look black.

Sookie went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed to cry it out. _'If I do this now, I can get it out of my system and deal with everything in front of me__,__'_ she thought, as the tears poured from her eyes.

Once her moment had passed, she got up from the bed and walked back into the bathroom. She washed her face and walked out to sit in front of the TV.

A maid walked in just as she sat down, carrying a tray of food.

"Good afternoon miss, I brought your breakfast. I'll be back after you eat to do your hair and make-up for the party tonight," she said, setting the tray down at the table in front of the window.

"Thank you," Sookie replied.

"Miss, the food has been drugged. The master wants to make sure you can't give him any problems; do not eat it." The maid left immediately after her revelation.

Sookie walked over to the tray looking down at it. Eggs, toast, pancakes, syrup, fruit and some pastries. Sookie took the plate with the eggs and walked back into the bathroom; she flushed them down the toilet. She took the apple core she had eaten and placed it on the tray and took the drugged apple and stuffed it into another drawer, careful to keep her clean food separate.

"What the hell am I involved in?" she asked out loud.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 2:15pm. _'__A__nother 5 hours before dark__,__'_ she thought.

* * *

Eric woke an hour before sunset. He lay in the bed for a few brief minutes, still missing Sookie. He got up and showered.

Making sure he braided his hair, he donned the suit that had been left for him in the living room.

Once he was dressed and ready, he walked into the kitchen and heated a true blood. After finishing it, he sat on the sofa and slipped into downtime.

* * *

The maid returned to Sookie at 5. She had a clothes bag with her. Walking immediately into the bedroom, she hung the gown on the hook outside the closet door. Sookie followed her in, curious about what she was doing.

"I'm Sookie," she told the maid.

"My name is Beth, miss," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Beth," Sookie said.

"Thank you miss, it's nice to meet you too," Beth said nervously. She unzipped the garment bag, revealing a white dress with a small train. Sookie thought it looked like a wedding dress.

"What is the dress for?" Sookie asked.

"It's for your bonding ceremony tonight miss. Why don't you take a shower and I'll come back to do your hair and make-up? I'll also bring you some light food so you won't be starved before dinner tonight," Beth replied.

"What time will the ceremony begin?" Sookie asked.

"Guests will start arriving at 9, but the ceremony isn't until midnight. Dinner will be served before hand at 11pm," Beth explained.

"Thank you Beth; I'll shower now" Sookie replied, dropping her shields to listen to Beth.

_'She seems so nice__.__T__hankfully she agreed to shower __so__ I don't have to tell the guards to shower her__;__that__ would just be horrible__.__ I can't like her though, I need this job__,__' _Beth's thoughts seemed desperate. Sookie slipped her shields back in place as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Hearing Beth leave, Sookie shut the bathroom door and locked it. It would be embarrassing to have some stranger walk in on her taking a shower.

Sookie managed to wash and condition her hair with no problem but the body wash was lemon scented. Sookie had a violent allergy to all things lemon, so she ignored it, noting she would have to tell Beth when she returned.

As she dried off, she found a fuzzy white robe on the back of the bathroom door. Slipping into it, she walked into the bedroom. Beth was smoothing out the bed, patiently waiting for Sookie.

"Beth, I am sorry to be a pain, but the body wash that was in there, it's got lemon in it, and I am allergic to all things lemon," Sookie said.

"I'll take care of it miss," Beth said, running into the bathroom and removing the bottle. "I left a tray for you in the living room!" she called as she left the suite to dispose of the bottle.

Sookie walked in, noting the sandwich and iced tea. She ripped the sandwich into little pieces and dropped a few at a time down the toilet, hoping she didn't stop it up, and that nobody would notice the frequent flushing. She poured the tea down the drain and returned the glass to the tray quickly.

Sookie ate a banana from her stash, not feeling very hungry to begin with.

She brushed her teeth, and returned to the bedroom to wait for Beth.

It was already 7:00 and the sun was almost down - pink streaks were still in the dark sky.

Beth returned and they started on Sookie's hair and makeup.

* * *

Stan woke in his travel coffin. Moving to the shower, he managed to get clean and dressed in a tux in less than 30 minutes.

He flipped the light-tight shutters open to view the dark sky.

Moving to the hallway and into the elevator, he was in the penthouse with Eric quickly.

Pam was walking out of her room dressed in a cranberry colored dress as Stan was heating a blood in the kitchen.

"Pam," he purred. "Always a pleasure!" he said, eyeing her figure appreciatively.

"Majesty," Pam replied, arching an eyebrow.

"If you two are done, we can get to business!" Eric stated irritably, losing patience with both of them.

"Eric we cannot appear at the palace until after 9. We will draw too much attention if we go early," Stan explained.

"Don't take it personally Stan; he's been auditioning for the Johnny Cash role in a movie," she stated. "I was worried it was a midlife crisis. Abby speaks of these often in her advice columns. He even had me buying human food in a grocery store!" She said, rolling her eyes. "But the Johnny Cash role, it fits the most. If you watch him long enough, you will see his eye twitch AND a vein in his forehead pops!" Pam snarked, giggling.

Stan merely watched the two Vampires pick at each other.

"PAM!"

"Come on – we can make our way down to the limo; the traffic will hold prevent our arrival anyway," Stan said, hoping to **not** witness the two Vampires beat each other.

* * *

Beth was helping Sookie into her dress when a knock sounded on the door to the outside of her suite.

Sookie tossed a towel over her exposed back and a strange Vampire walked in. He had a dark complexion and dark hair. Sookie found the void of his mind as he stepped closer to her and her gaze dropped from his honey colored eyes.

"I am Rasul," he said quietly, bowing to her slightly. "The King bid me to make sure all was well with you Miss Stackhouse," he stated. Felipe had in fact ordered him to make sure Sookie was indeed changing and not giving Beth a problem.

"Y..Yes I am fine," she said haltingly, her gaze flitting about the room, nervously.

Beth moved to the outer room to close the drapes, leaving them alone for a moment.

"Did you find the food I left you?" he asked quietly, his gaze indicating the bathroom.

Sookie's gaze swung to him quickly, shock registering in her eyes. "Yes, thank you!" she whispered.

"I will try to stay close to you tonight, you must stay alert!" he replied in a low voice. "His Majesty has assigned me the duty of being your guard," he stated louder as Beth returned to the room.

"Thank you Rasul, please call me Sookie," she replied, her gaze never leaving his.

Rasul left the room to let Sookie finish dressing. It was nearing 10:00.

His cell phone vibrated in his jacket pocket; it was a text from Stan.

'_WE have arrived__.__'_

'_She will be down soon__,__' _Rasul replied back after making sure nobody was watching. The Werewolf guards had been sent away upon his arrival.

* * *

Eric lifted his head as soon as he was in the palace, breathing the air deeply. He smelled her faint scent. _'She is here__,__' _he thought, his nerves settling some.

He lowered his head immediately to Pam, hoping to conceal himself in the crowd. Being 6'5" his height alone made him unmistakable.

Pam was taking note of those in the crowd, finding a few familiar faces. She was pleased; if things went badly she and Eric would at least be able to make it out of the palace.

Moving forward, they entered the ballroom, noting the raised stage and small alter with a bed immediately beside. The bed had white gauze curtains, giving the false sense of privacy.

"Apparently Felipe plans to start his bond **and **bed our little telepath in front of everyone," she said to Stan and Eric. Eric replied with a low growl.

* * *

"Are you going to the bonding?" Niall asked her.

"Of course! I would advise you to be there as well; as her male relative, it is your duty to accept the union after it is complete," the Ancient Pythoness replied.

"Is that what you have foreseen?" He asked, the sarcasm unmistakable in his voice.

"It is what I am telling you to do Niall. Don't be difficult!" she replied dryly. "You need to keep watch over the girl. Do not let the fangs of any but the Viking touch her; it would be detrimental." She chuckled.

Niall's eyes jumped to her.

* * *

Felipe rose for the night and immediately called for a blood whore. His feed and fuck left his dark skin almost pink.

He dressed and made his way to his office, calling for Rasul. He needed to make sure Sookie was not delaying.

"Ensure your future Queen is getting ready! If she is not, do whatever is needed to get her in the dress. Beth can hide the bruises with makeup," Felipe assured him, dismissing Rasul to attend to Sookie.

'_I look forward to breaking her__,__'_ he thought as he called for Sandy to make sure all the arrangements were complete.

Felipe would share blood with her for the first time at the altar, moving her to the bed immediately afterward. He needed to remove Eric's scent from her. Fucking her in front of the crowd would ensure there were no questions about his claim on her, and would embarrass her. He knew she would be modest; she was human after all. He would have the last two blood exchanges follow immediately after fucking her senseless.

* * *

Eric struggled to keep his temper under control. Seeing the bed on the stage brought images of Sookie with Felipe, which made him want to snap Felipe's neck like he had Andre's.

* * *

Sookie and Beth finished the buttons on the back of her dress and walked to the mirror.

The dress was all white, with a sweetheart neckline and full skirt, and a small train at the back made out of satin. It was simple and elegant. The back of the dress was bare, with 4 strings of seed pearls hanging connecting one side of the dress to the other across Sookie's back. The long straight sleeves were snug but not tight on her arms.

Sookie liked the dress but hated that Felipe had gotten it for her.

She was keeping herself calm by imagining she was getting ready for her wedding to Eric. _'I hope he is alright__!__' _she thought, struggling to not cry. _'I miss him so much__!__'_

She felt waves of comfort flooding over her then. _'Why does that keep happening?'_ she thought.

Her makeup was flawless; the swelling had gone down in her jaw, thanks to the ice she had been applying to it. Beth had applied layers of concealer and foundation to the large bruise and black eye she had developed. Her eyes were lined with a smoky dark gray, and her lashes coated with mascara, giving her eyes the extra pop needed to make the blue appear deeper. Her lips were a blush pink and her fingernails had been painted a pale pink. She truly looked like a bride on her wedding day.

Her hair had been left down with the sides pulled back with two butterfly combs, a few wisps of hair pulled down around her face to soften the look. Plain pearl studs had been put into her ears.

Beth smiled at her in the mirror. "You look beautiful miss," she smiled.

"Thank you Beth; I owe it all to you," Sookie replied. "I just need to use the rest room and then I'll be ready."

Beth nodded and Sookie walked to her bathroom, shutting the door. She grabbed the last safe apple and took a few bites, not feeling hungry but hoping to keep her strength up. She took care of her business, washed her hands and opened the door.

Walking calmly over to the bed, she put on the white ballet slippers that were on the floor. Felipe was not a tall man; she assumed he wanted her in flats to that she wasn't taller than him.

Beth waited for Sookie in the front room, nodding with a smile on her face when Sookie appeared in the doorway, ready.

"Should I wait here or do I need to go somewhere?" Sookie asked quietly.

"I'll let Rasul know you are ready miss," Beth stated, slipping out the door to the suite.

Beth nodded to Rasul to indicate Sookie's readiness. Rasul walked into the room, and was stunned by her beauty. _'Northman is a lucky lucky Vampire__!__'_ he thought. A brief thought of running away with the girl crossed his mind, followed quickly by the image of an enraged Viking.

Rasul breathed in her sweet scent. He noticed that she smelled faintly of fear in addition to her natural smell. _'She should be afraid, especially if things go wrong and she ends up bonding with Felipe__,__'_ he thought.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, his eyes meeting hers with a look of encouragement.

"No but we don't need to wait; I'll never be ready," she stated evenly.

Rasul nodded, impressed by her attitude and calmness. He opened the door of the suite and waited for Sookie to pass through, and she paused to wait for him in the hallway. Rasul shut the door and offered her his arm.

Shocked, Sookie looked at him, taking his arm. "Thank you," she said, "for all of your kindness," she whispered.

Rasul nodded, and led her down the hall.

* * *

Eric saw Rasul walk down the stairs with Sookie. She was breathtaking. He stayed out of her sight, he needed her to be shocked and if she saw him now, it could devastate his plans.

He sniffed the air, smelling her sweet scent that was still mixed with his own. _'At__ least Felipe hasn't touched her__,__'_ he thought with relief.

As she made her way to the bottom of the stairs, he noted the slight swelling in her cheek and the large quantity of make-up on the spot. Growling deeply, he knew Felipe had done it. _'He will pay__!__'_ he vowed.

A bell rang on the stage, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Sookie was taken to the stage and Rasul passed her hand to Felipe.

* * *

Sookie was trembling as she took Felipe's hand. Hiding her revulsion, she stood on the stage next to him, unable to smile, and scanned the crowd.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought she saw Pam's face, but when her gaze returned to where she saw it, she found it was a different blonde.

_'Eric, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to do this__!__' _she thought, biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying.

Felipe squeezed her hand and looked out over the crowd.

"Thank you for coming everyone! We are here to celebrate my bonding to Sookie Stackhouse, telepath. Together we will rule Nevada and our future! Our ceremony will begin momentarily," he announced, nodding his head graciously.

Sookie fought off her need to retch. Refusing both food and drink, for fear of more drugging, she looked around the stage. She saw the small altar and the bed immediately next to it. Her heart almost stopped. _'I will not have sex with this freak__!__' _she thought, anger taking over her emotions. Breathing deeply a few times, she managed to get herself under control.

Felipe moved her to the altar and pushed her into a kneeling position. He knelt opposite her as Rasul presented him with a dagger and a crystal wine goblet.

Rasul spoke to the crowd next.

"Our King and Ms. Stackhouse will now exchange blood with the knife. They will then consummate their bonding for all to see," he stated loudly, backing away.

Felipe sliced his own arm, blood dropping into the goblet. Licking his wound closed, he raised Sookie's arm, pulling the knife, up to slice her skin.

And several things happened at once:

Sookie's anger took control, and she started glowing blue.

There were two POPs heard beside her, with 2 fairies and the Ancient Pythoness appearing.

And a loud "NO!" was growled from the crowd as a very enraged Viking flew to the stage, sword in hand, pulling Sookie away from the dagger Felipe held ready to slice her arm with. "She is MINE" Eric yelled, his face feral with anger, his blue eyes flashing.

"ERIC!" Sookie cried in desperate relief, wrapping her arms around him.

Eric wrapped an arm protectively around her, his other hand holding his sword at the ready. "Sookie, I need you to trust me," he stated, waiting for her nod, which was immediate.

Eric bared his arm, bit, and put it in front of Sookie's face. "Drink, NOW!" he ordered. Sookie, looking confused, drank freely from his open wrist as Eric plunged his fangs into her neck.

The bond, now stronger and more complete, caused a vibration around them as Sookie's blue glow now sheltered both Eric and her.


	13. Chapter 12

This is totally unbeta'd...all mistakes are my own...but I thought ya'll might like a little Valentines Day gift! I got 3 vases of my favorite white carnations from a very special someone...ShadoKat thinks I have a non-blood type V-addiction...

* * *

Chapter 12

Felipe screamed his outrage, changing his grip on the dagger; he lunged at Eric, intent on plunging it thru his heart, only to hit an invisible barrier.

Sookie dropped Eric's wrist, hearing the scream behind her. Unable to turn around with Eric's fangs still in her neck, she raised her hand, attempting to stop Felipe. Light sparks flew out of her hand, tossing Felipe back like a doll. A shocked gasp escaped her, drawing Eric's attention.

Retracting his fangs and giving her wounds a quick lick, sealing them shut, he looked out at the stunned, quiet crowd and declared "Sookie Stackhouse is my bonded, touch her under penalty of death, I claim her, she is MINE" he bellowed out to the crowd.

Pythoness stepped forward immediately "The Council witnesses, recognizes and approves of your bond Viking, hence forth Sookie Stackhouse is your bonded." her boomed over the crowd and Felipe's screams.

Nial stepped forward, "I approve as the kin of Sookie Stackhouse, I claim as my granddaughter, all those wishing her ill, will by fault, wish my ill as well." He boomed as Pythoness finished.

Eric, sliding his sword into the harness, fell to his knees in front of Pythoness, "Thank you Ancient One" he said. The crowd, recovering from their shock, fell to their knees. The silence was deafening. Eric then turned to Sookie, still on is knee, taking her hand in his, "I swear fealty to you **MY** Princess."

Sookie blinked, her mind trying to make sense out of what was happening. Fintan moved to stand next to her, whispering in her ear "Tell him to rise" a smile on his face.

"Rise my Vampire" Sookie said softly, "I only want you kneeling at my feet on special occasions" she whispered as he rose taking her in his arms. The twinkle in her eye matching the smirk on his face. He moved to stand behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Princess? She is a Fae Princess?" Felipe cried out, still on his knees, shock on his face. "That was not part of the prophecy! She is MINE"

"SILENCE" Pythoness boomed, "By right of the blood, she now belongs to the Viking. To question his claim is to question the Council"

Felipe was silent.

Eric, missing nothing, looked at Nial and Fintan "Prophecy?" his eyebrow arching.

* * *

Victor watched the entire scene unfold in front of him. He had no care for Felipe and the embarrassment he would now be facing. _'I have research to do, I know the bond can be broken'_ he thought, backing out the door quietly, taking Bill with him.

They made it out the door of the palace and into a waiting limo.

* * *

Stan and Pam watched from the floor, stunned as Eric was bonded in front of them and the Council. "Princess?" they in unison, as Nial claimed her as kin.

"What prophecy?" Pam whispered to Stan.

Stan was quiet. After Felipe's outburst, Pythoness and Fintan popped out of the room. Rising from his knees, he replied to Pam "I have heard of a prophecy" he stated.

"Want to share your knowledge, or should I start calling you Bond, James Bond, international man of mystery?" she replied.

"Wasn't that Austin Powers?" he asked hoping to change the subject

It earned an arched eyebrow, a glare, and "You want me to call you Austin Powers?" in reply.

"Not here, come, we should leave, Nial will take care of Sookie and Eric" he stated, pulling her thru the ballroom. Pam met Eric's gaze and indicated her intention. Eric nodded from the stage slightly.

Stan found his limo, and ushered Pam in, shutting the door behind him as he climbed in. Thankful he had instructed his driver to stay with the car ready.

"So …. Austin what prophecy?" she quizzed, her arms folded in front of her, waiting for his answer.

"It was foretold, that a girl would come, with certain abilities. She would couple with a nightwalker. She would become High Queen, and the nightwalker would be her King, and they would sire at least one child, the child would be the heir and rightful owner of the blood sword…." Stan said simply.

"That sounds ….incredibly….simple" she stated staring him down.

"I never said it would be easy" he replied.

"And you aren't telling me all of it either" she stated simply.

"I cannot"

"Blood sword?" she questioned.

"Nope" he replied, shaking his head "the less you know the better"

"Alright Austin Powers, I'll let you keep your secrets…for a price" she stated, a smirk on her face "I'll just reveal your secret identity to the world, its all good"

* * *

AN: Its short, sorry, but I wanted to get it out for ya'll


	14. Chapter 13

Nial looked at Eric and Sookie, "Ready to leave?" he asked the couple.

"Yes" the replied in unison.

Nial smiled and touching them both popped them back to the Bellagio.

"So, now, we are alone" Eric stated "What prophecy?"

Sookie pulled out of Eric's embrace, running towards the door of the bathroom, her nerves taking over, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the commode.

Eric rushed in after her, alarm on his face. "You are unwell?" he demanded.

"It's my nerves" she said sinking to the floor. They missed the POP as Nial left the suite, leaving them alone.

"Did you eat?" he asked softly, lifting her into his arms.

"I had a bit, they drugged my food, Rasul was able to give me clean food, but I had to ration it, and I was so nervous, I didn't eat much" she stated as he set her down on the sofa.

"I'll order room service, you can eat a steak" he replied, moving to the phone and placing the order.

Sookie smiled at his attitude; unable to be angry with his high handedness, she was grateful he was with her.

Walking back to the bathroom she rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. After searching through some drawers she found a new toothbrush. Removing it from the packaging, she put it to use.

She walked out of the bathroom, and found Eric looking out the window at the Las Vegas skyline. She wrapped her arms around his slim waist and hugged his back. Eric purred at the feel of her wrapped around him. He wiggled his back slightly, relishing the feel of her breasts against him.

"We have a bit of time to kill before your food gets here" he purred, turning in her arms to face her, his arms pulling her closer.

Sookie raised her head, to look in his eye "Thank you Eric" she stated.

"For what?" he inquired, arching his eyebrow.

"For coming to get me, for not leaving me to that _**thing**_." She shuddered

"I told you I would never leave you Sookie, you are **MINE**, and now you are my bonded" he replied.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, pressing her head against him in response.

Jason and Crystal were curled up in bed, sharing the afterglow, when Jason decided to try calling Sookie again. It was the third time he had tried her cell phone and gone straight to voicemail.

Snuggling Crystal closer, he kissed the top of her head. A calm overtaking him, as he thought of her carrying their baby.

"I'm worried about Sookie" he said

"Why don't you go see her? She may not realize her cell is off, happens to me all the time Jason" she suggested calmly.

"Wanna go with me? You can meet her" he suggested.

"I'd like that" she replied "lets go now, you're only gonna worry if we don't" she said smiling and rolling out of bed.

They dressed, unable to keep from smiling at each other, and got in his truck.

He was halfway to Sookie's when his phone rang, without looking at the caller id; he flipped his phone open,

"Hello?"

"Jason? Its Sam, listen I'm worried about Sookie, she missed work, isn't answering her cell and when I went by the house, she was gone, but her car was there, do you know where she is?" Sam asked.

"I'm on the way over there now; I'll check and call ya back." Jason replied, his face puzzled, as he shut the phone.

"Something's wrong, Sookie don't just disappear" he said to Crystal.

"Let's just see what is happening when we get there, if its only been a day, maybe she was running errands, Jason it could be anything, be fair" Crystal said.

Sam hung up after talking to Jason. Unable to sit still he told Tara he was meeting Jason at Sookie's house and left her in charge of the bar.

'_Something just ain't right about this, it's not like Sookie'_ he thought

There was a knock on the door then, "Room Service" was called thru the door.

Eric walked to the door, his nerves on alert after the night they'd had. Finding a young man dressed in a hotel uniform on the outside, "OH" was all the young man could manage as Eric grabbed the tray and slammed the door shut in his face.

Eric walked to the table and set the tray on it. Walking into the bedroom, he found Sookie trying to unbutton her dress. Smiling at her struggle, he leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

"Need help Lover?" he asked.

"Yes, get me out of this thing" she pleaded.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked as he walked towards her

"NO! I'd like to burn the damn thing" she said, frustrated.

Eric wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back to his chest. Kissing her neck, he took the neckline into his hands and ripped the front in half.

Sookie giggled and removed her arms from the dress, letting it fall to the floor in a white heap of fabric.

"Your dinner is on the table, eat it" he commanded, walking towards the bed, grabbing a t-shirt and tossing it to her "I think you'll want this although I prefer what you are currently wearing" he said, smirking at her.

"I don't have anything on" she replied, a deep blush working its way down her body, and she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"I know" he said with a smile, his fangs snapping down.

Sookie pulled the shirt over her head and pushed her arms thru, the bottom of the shirt almost coming to her knees. She walked to the table, sitting down; she started slicing into her steak. "I'm so hungry all of a sudden" she stated before taking a bite of her meat.

Eric smiled as she watched Sookie eat. Walking towards the kitchen, he grabbed a blood and put it in the microwave. Downing it in one long gulp, he set the bottle on the counter and walked back towards the bedroom, peeling his shirt off as he moved.

"I'm going to wash the filth off" he said, as he moved towards the bathroom, unaware of Sookie's attention on him.

Sookie swallowed the last bite of her meal then, her heart pounding "I'll be here" she said weakly as she shifted in her chair.

Eric was already in the bathroom when he heard her speak and the sound of her heart beating. With a grin, he moved quickly back to the dining room, to stand behind her chair.

Bending over he breathed into her ear, causing her to jump

"Would you like to join me?" Eric breathed into her ear.

Turning in her chair, she saw his pale chiseled chest, her eyes moving up his neck, to his eyes. She licked her lips and slowly stood up. "Eric, I didn't hear you come back" she breathed, caught in his stare. "I thought you were going to shower?"

"I am, and I was asking you if you wanted to join me my Sookie?" he breathed, leaning forward.

Her heart pounding in her ears, she leaned towards him. Eric pushed their chair out from between them as their lips met, softly at first. Her moan sounding in his ears, his arms came up slowly, wrapping her in his embrace, pulling her into him. Their kiss turning passionate, as his tongue moved across her lips, sensuously begging for entrance into her mouth. Her arms, slowly wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth. His tongue stroking her, causing another moan, as she clung to him, her hands moving thru his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. He growled, his large hands moving across her small body, moving down her back, cupping her ass, as he squeezed.

Kissing his way to her ear, "Have you decided my little Sookie?" he whispered. "Shower with me, rest with me, let me make you mine in every way" he licked behind her ear.

Sookie shivered, tingles running up and down her spine. "I….I…" she whispered, unable to complete her sentence. "I thought you wanted me to stay in here" she said, her eyes still closed.

"I want you with me, always, you are my Sookie" he replied"MINE, my Sookie"

"I…I…I" she couldn't think straight so she leaned forward, touching her lips to his.

Eric growled, lifting her into his arms, his lips never leaving hers. He made his way to the bedroom, his tongue, demanding on hers. She sighed, leaning into him, meeting his demand.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, setting her down. His hands at the hem of her shirt, he stopped kissing her long enough to pull it off of her, tossing it over his shoulder. His fangs snapping down at her exposed flesh. His mouth placing small kisses on her neck, moving down to her shoulders. Licking her collar bone, his hands moving lightly over her back.

Eric pushed her back onto the bed gently. Sookie crawling up the huge bed, towards the pillows. Not noticing the crimson silk sheets. She brought her arms up to cover her exposed breasts. Noticing Eric's nakedness, her eyes falling slowly down his body, settling on his erection. Her eyes widening, and filling with fear.

"Eric, I've ….never…I mean…..I don't …I haven't" she stuttered looking away.

"Shhhhh Sookie" he said quietly his voice barely a whisper. He kneeled on the bed, crawling his way towards her. He took her hands, pulling them above her head, lying on his side next to her. "Don't ever cover yourself, don't hide your body, your beautiful body, from me Sookie, not ever" he whispered to her. His mouth licking her ear, moving down to suck gently on her ear lobe.

"Oh God" she breathed, moving her head to give him better access.

His mouth trailing hot kisses on her neck, his free hand cupping her breasts, moving between each. Her nipples stiffening into hard peaks at his touch. His hand rubbing first one then the other, softly, then stronger, almost pinching. Her soft moans, turning to cries of pleasure.

His mouth moving down her neck to her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue licking the nub, then sucking firmly. He gave the other breast the same treatment, his free hand moving to her knees. His hand running up the outside of her leg.

He pierced a nipple with his fang, causing Sookie to yell out her pleasure as he sucked. Her blood trailing down his throat. Licking the small wound closed, his saliva healing her. He released her nipple with a "pop".

"I know you are innocent Sookie. I want to be your first; your only" he said softly, gazing up at her softly. "I want you Sookie"

She wiggled her hands, still held above her head in his hand. He released them. Sookie brought her hands down to his head, cupping his cheeks, pulling his head to hers; she pressed her lips to his.

Eric moved back down her body slowly, pressing lips to her skin as he moved. With agonizing slowness, he moved down one full leg, kneeling at her feet, he took her leg in his hand and began kissing his way up the inside, stopping to lick behind her knee, to continue up the inside of her thigh. Setting her leg down as he moved up farther. Moving to the opposite leg her repeated the process, until he was kissing up the inside of her thigh.

He put his hands on her knees gently pushing them out, as he licked into her thigh, ghosting over her hot dripping sex. Sookie groaned softly. Her hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

His tongue found her seam; he gave her a long lick, causing Sookie to cry out. His hands moving up her thighs, to her lips, spreading them gently as his tongue moved in circles around her pearl. Sookie started moving her hips, slowly at first, then quicker as his tongue picked up speed. He moved one hand to her belly, holding her still, his other hand trailing down to her core, sliding his finger in slowly. Searching for the special spot, deep inside her, he felt her barrier and gently eased past it.

Sookie was lost in the waves of pleasure rushing through her body. Her hands moving from his shoulders to his hair, holding his head in place, almost grinding against his face. "Don't stop….don't ever stop….omigod ERIC!" the waves getting more intense and frequent. She felt his finger sliding into her, touching a spot deep inside her, "YES….YES…OHGOD THERE….YES" she cried out, her voice breaking with pleasure as she struggled to breathe.

He slid a second finger in her gently, stretching her, prepping her for what was to come. He felt her walls tensing quickly and knew she was close. Using the tip of his tongue directly on her pearl, he felt her walls tighten on his fingers, her breathing harsh in his ears. He used his thumb, "Let go Sookie, cum for me, only for me, CUM SOOKIE!" he ordered as she screamed her pleasure, the waves increasing in their intensity with the sound of his voice.

"YEEESSSSSSSS" she sobbed, tears falling from her eyes as her nails scratched his scalp. Eric turned his head to her thigh, his fangs sinking into her soft flesh. Her blood flooding his mouth, her pleasure translating into her blood, he tasted it. Licking her wounds closed he moved his fingers out of her, replacing them with his tongue _'she is so sweet, I'll never want another'. _

Sookie groaned, feeling his tongue deep inside her, the pleasure driving her near wild, she clawed at his back.

Kissing his way up her body. His hands spreading her legs wider, settling his body between them, he hooked his hands under her knees bringing them up. Opening her as much as he could, in preparation.

"Are you ready My Sookie?" he asked, before kissing her.

Sookie clung to him, kissing him back, tasting her juices on his tongue. She felt him press his tip into her core.

"It will hurt, but I will try to make it less. Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes" fear keeping her voice tight.

He kissed her deeply, waiting until she relaxed into the kiss, then he pressed into her. Her body accepting him slowly. _'She is so tight'_ he thought _'I must go slow'_. Feeling her barrier he pushed quickly thru, feeling her stiffen against him. He didn't stop until he was filling her. Sookie had her eyes shut, small tears falling from the corners. "Open your eyes my angel, look at me" he requested.

Sookie shook her head. She couldn't do it, not yet. He stayed still waiting for her to calm down. He pressed light kisses against her chest and shoulders and felt her relax slowly.

She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her gaze full of love, she pressed her lips to his.

She felt so full, so complete. A warmth was spreading thru her, she wiggled her hips slightly. He moved slowly at first, in and out, increasing his speed as she moved against him. Her pleasure becoming more intense as he touched that place inside her with every thrust. "This is good, this is right, you are so tight for me MY Sookie" he said as he thrust into her. Releasing her legs, he set his arms beside her, propping himself on his elbows. Nipping at her neck and breasts.

She brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, as he increased his speed. Her moans turning to cries and groans their volume increasing. "Oh ERIC!" she cried as her orgasm tore thru her. Driven by a strange thirst, she leaned forward, licking his neck before she sank her teeth into his flesh, sucking his blood into her mouth.

Eric felt her walls tightening around his shaft, vibrating with her pleasure, her teeth sinking into his neck, he hollered his pleasure as he started his own orgasm. His seed pouring out of him, he bit into her breast, sending her into a third orgasm. She clung to him, holding him tight, he thrust into her a last time, filling her deeply, her legs tight around his waist, unwilling to let him go.

Eric pressed his lips to her and withdrew, causing her to whimper. He chuckled against her lips.

He moved to lay on his side, pulling her into him, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

"Don't leave me Eric" she whispered.

"Never my Angel, I will never leave you" he replied pressing his lips to her shoulder. "You are MY Sookie" he said squeezing her.

Sookie brought his hand up with hers, tucking it under her cheek, her fingers laced with his. With a deep breath, she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of her Vampire.

Neither of them noticed the blue light that surrounded both of them.

* * *

Sophie Anne sat back in her office chair, a smile taking over her face. She'd just gotten off the phone with a spy she had in Felipe's court, they'd only been too happy to give her the details of the evening.

While she was displeased with Northman bonding with the girl, she was happy that the girl would remain in her area; if she could keep Northman she could keep the girl and possibly remain in power.

* * *

Felipe left the ballroom immediately after Nial popped Eric and Sookie out. He called his Sheriffs into a private room, informing them he was beginning the invasion of Louisiana.

Informing them they would all need to provide him with 2 Vampires to send into battle he dismissed them.

Making his way to his office, he called Victor, happy his lieutenant had gotten away from the palace unnoticed.

"Begin the invasion. Try to reason with the Sheriff's, if they will not be reasoned with kill them. Bring me Northman." He hung up without waiting for a response.

'_I'll have her, if I have to kill him, I'll have her'_ he vowed.

* * *

Pam returned to the suite to finding the door to the master bedroom closed. With a smile, she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a blood.

Rolling her eyes, she took an unnecessary breath, with the intent of sighing loudly, and was overcome with a new smell.

"Sookie, why do you stink?" Pam yelled, wrinkling her nose.

The door to the bedroom opened as Sookie and Eric walked out.

"Thank you Pam, I missed you too, your compliments are simply breath taking" Sookie replied sarcastically.

"Sookie, I choose to think we are past such unnecessary pleasantries. I love what you're wearing" Pam purred, arching an eyebrow as she stared at Sookie in Eric's shirt hungrily. "Now answer my question. Why do you…_**smell **_so oddly?"

POP

Fintan joined them then. "Sookie, have you called home?"

"No, I've been so wrapped up in everything, my cell phone died"

"Your brother is filing a missing persons report; it could lead to potential unpleasantness with the local authorities, call home. Eric, we must talk NOW!"

Eric nodded, handing Sookie his cell phone "Use my phone lover, I'll be back" he kissed her forehead and walked into the bedroom, following Fintan.

Fintan shut the door behind him.

"Felipe is invading Louisiana, tonight. He sent Victor. I cannot find Maigrey, given his _**desire**_ to have Sookie, we need to take action."

* * *

Sookie took Eric's cell phone and paused for a minute, taking a few sniffs of the air around her.

"I think you are imagining things Pam" she answered in a huff

Dialing Jason's cell phone, she waited for him to answer as she sat down on the couch.

"Jason Stackhouse"

"Hi Jason its Sookie –"

"Where the HELL IS YOU SOOKIE STACKHOUSE!" came his yell in answer.

"What are you doin' yellin' at me JASON STACKHOUSE" Sookie gave it right back to him

Pam chuckled in amusement "Humans" she said under her breath as she walked into her bedroom.

"Where are you Sookie? I am comin' to get you" Jason stated.

"I am on a trip; you are not coming to get me. I just wanted to call and check in, in case ya'll started lookin' for me." She stated

"We've been trying to find you, hang on Sam is here"

"Sook? Are you ok cher?" Sam asked, looking at the number on the caller id.

"I'm fine Sam, I am on a trip, unexpected, can you ask Tara to cover my shifts until I get back?" Sookie said, guilt overcoming her, at the thought of leaving Sam in a bind.

"Sookie as long as you're ok I'LL cover your shifts." Sam said with a sigh "I know this number Sookie, what are you doing with him?"

"We bonded Sam, Eric is my bonded now. We'll talk when I get home" Sookie said in a rush.

"YOU BONDED WITH ERIC NORTHMAN?" Sam hollered "Do you even know what that means Sookie?"

" I have plenty to tell you Sam" she replied "I gotta go, if you need me you can call this number, but I promise I'll be home soon" she said

"Alright Sookie, call us if you need anything, ANYTHING cher, I mean it" Sam replied, hanging up.

* * *

"How do we keep Sookie safe? I must return to keep my area safe. I must call the other area Sheriff's and warn them" he stated

"Victor is leading the raid, it would be best to keep Sookie hidden for now." Fintan stated "You can warn everyone, but Sophie Anne will fall Eric."

"What is this prophecy all about? How does it relate to Sookie and why are you so sure Sophie Anne will fall?"

"It was no coincidence that Sookie was brought to you Eric. Ask her of her dreams, ask her of her abilities, ask her how Adele helped her blend in, ask the questions Eric" Fintan said "call whoever you need to, warn whoever, but make sure you take time to talk to Sookie, and make sure she eats, its very important right now"

"She just had dinner" Eric stated, dismissing Fintan's statement, "Why was she brought to me? By who?"

"Eric, go make your calls, and talk to Sookie, it might be wise if you warn your area Vampires to go to ground, and stay here for the next night. Avoid this battle and live to fight the next day, for fight you will my friend, let them bring this battle to you, do not go seeking it" Fintan stressed.

Eric returned to the living room. Meeting Sookie's gaze "Louisiana is being invaded tonight by Nevada, Felipe is going to become our King" he explained, picking up his cell phone to call the other Louisiana Area Sheriffs.

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked standing up, fear gripping her tightly.

Fintan walked out of the bedroom then, sitting down on the couch, pulling Sookie back down with him.

"Sookie, Felipe is going to overthrow Sophie Anne. He will more than likely have her sent to final death. He has tasked someone to handle the negotiations, that person will work with the other Area Sheriffs to come to an agreement, forcing the Sheriffs to swear featly to Felipe."

Sookie looked at Eric, making call after call, barking instructions. "Felipe wants me" she whispered, her hand shaking as it rose to clutch her throat. "I cannot go back to that …. Thing" she whispered.

"You won't have to Sookie, look at me" Fintan said, her eyes meeting his "You are Eric's bonded; you cannot be taken from him. Sookie do you understand?"

"No. No. You have to help me, you cannot let him take me" she cried, hysteria taking over. "I cannot do it" Sookie started hyperventilating then, clawing at her throat, panic seizing her heart. She was unable to take a breath.

Pam heard the commotion and came into the room.

Feeling her rising panic and hysteria Eric threw the phone at Pam to finish his call with Felicia as he zipped over to Sookie.

"Lover you need to breathe!" he commanded "Breathe Sookie" he pulled her back into his chest, pressing his hands on her chest, in between her breasts. He started taking deep breaths then, hoping to get her breathing under control.

"No!" Sookie said panicking. Her body shivering, her head thrashing back and forth on his chest.

"SOOKIE!" He shouted.

"Eric-"she started breathlessly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body becoming still and lax in his arms.

"Pamela, call Ludwig, immediately" he ordered carrying Sookie to the bedroom to lay her down on the bed, Fintan following closely behind him.

"She will be right here, someone want to tell me what is goin on?" Pam asked walking into the room, standing just inside the doorway.

"Sookie hyperventilated" Fintan explained.

"Really? Is that what happened?" she asked sarcastically "I never knew you masqueraded as Captain Obvious, Fintan, I was asking about the takeover?"

Eric turned his head to speak over his shoulder "Felipe is invading Louisiana. I managed to call the Sheriffs to warn them. Did you tell Felicia to send everyone out of Fangtasia?" he asked, turning his head back to Sookie. Brushing her hair back from her face.

POP – Dr Ludwig arrived in the living room "What's the matter Northman?" she demanded walking into the bedroom, her eyes falling on Pam and Fintan.

"Is this the girl?" She inquired of Fintan. He nodded, saying nothing out loud.

"Can you fix her stench? It's growing on me, but still…" Pam said wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

Dr Ludwig moved forward, "Get out of the way" she commanded Eric impatiently, moving to take his spot next to her. "Leave" she told the three of them "I need to examine her, and you don't need to be here for it" she said pointing at the door, shutting it as they shuffled out.

* * *

Victor left the palace in New Orleans covered in blood. The smile on his face emphasized by his bloody fangs. His triumph marred only by the fact that he could not find Eric Northman.

Sophie Anne had been no challenge for him. He took her head off her shoulders easily. He wanted Eric. He wanted to tie Eric in silver, and force him to watch as he, Victor, took his pleasure with his bonded. The blonde was enchanting. He wanted to force Sookie to scream his name while Eric was unable to do anything but watch it all happen.

"Majesty, the Queen is no more" Victor said into his phone

"Did you find Northman?" Felipe asked

"Not yet, I am headed to that area now" Victor replied easily.

"Good, finish it, all of it tonight, what of the other Sheriff's?"

"They have all sworn fealty, Majesty"

"Good work Victor"

Victor closed his phone, nodding towards the Vampires with him; they got into waiting vehicles, bound for Fangtasia.

Felicia closed Fangtasia after getting off the phone with Pam. She advised all the Vampires to go to ground, and to not answer anyone's call except Eric's, because they were being invaded by Nevada.

When Victor finally arrived, the bar was closed and dark. There were no Vampires or humans around. Making his way to Eric's home, he found it empty as well. Screaming in frustration, he called Felipe.

"Majesty, Eric Northman is not here. Is it possible he is in Vegas? Have you checked the hotels?" Victor inquired.

"There are no Vampires fitting his description in any of the hotels, I've had my people check already."

"Majesty, he was warned. His bar is closed, there are no Vampires, and his home is empty."

"Keep. Looking." Felipe ordered.

* * *

ummm...yeah...I did it...its a cliffie


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dr Ludwig managed to confirm the pregnancy while Sookie was still out cold. Her hands moving across her body, she was able to ensure both Mother and Child were safe.

She roused Sookie with some smelling salts.

"Sookie?" Dr Ludwig asked softly

"Yes? I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked, fearful.

"It's alright sweet, my name is Dr Ludwig. You passed out, Eric called me to make sure you were ok" Dr Ludwig explained gently

"Oh, thank you Dr." Sookie replied, looking around the room.

"Eric is right outside the door Sookie, but before I go talk to him, I need to talk to you" Dr Ludwig told her. "Sookie, do you understand what it means to be bonded with a Vampire?" Dr Ludwig asked, thinking if she went this route, it would cause less panic in the girl.

"No, my friend Sam was going to explain to me when I get home" Sookie replied

"It's the same as being married, child. To a Vampire, blood is everything; you and Eric share what is called a blood bond. In the Vampire world, that means no other can touch you except Eric, they cannot take your blood or take you away from him. He owns you. Vampires are notoriously possessive Sookie" Dr Ludwig explained, "You are either owned or nothing, you are Eric's bonded, you are his wife, child. He is your husband. Their beliefs are not based on Christ or anything similar, they are based on blood and ownership. Eric being a Viking, means he was a warrior and it kicks up that possessive trait a notch or too." Dr Ludwig took her pulse then to make sure she was not panicking.

"He has claimed you and made you is. By taking his blood you will slow your aging process. Now as you know, you are also part Fairy, which means your aging process was going to slow anyway, I think with Northman's blood you will just stop aging soon" Dr Ludwig said staring at her "Now Sookie, have you been having dreams child? Dreams that come true or dreams of people showing you things?" Dr Ludwig asked.

Sookie met her eyes, surprised. She began to tell her about all of her recent dreams, even the steamy ones with Eric before she met him.

Dr Ludwig smiled, and patted her hand "It's ok Sookie, you need to embrace these dreams child. Embrace them. Now I have one more thing we need to go over but I want to give you this sedative" She said taking a syringe out her bag "It will just make you a bit tired it will not put you to sleep"

Sookie nodded her ok, and Dr Ludwig injected her. While she rubbed the injection site with a sterile swab, she looked at Sookie "Child you are pregnant, it is the Vikings child" she said.

Sookie blinked and took a deep breath. "That's not possible, he is a vampire and I've not been with another" Sookie said, fear gripping her.

"It is his. I will tell him, he will understand" Dr Ludwig promised her.

Sookie's eyes started getting heavy and she nodded. "Take your shirt off child and get under the covers, you need to rest peacefully" Dr Ludwig told her.

Sookie shimmied out of her shirt, dropping it to the floor beside her. She was asleep as her head touched the pillow.

Dr Ludwig squared her shoulders and opened the door, ready to do battle with a particular Viking.

* * *

Sookie woke abruptly, finding herself alone.

"Eric?" she called softly.

"I am here my angel" he said softly using his Vampire speed to stand beside the bed. He was looking down at her. Sookie reached her hand out, taking his, lacing her fingers with his.

"I'm so sorry" she said, her tired eyes filling with tears, "I'm a freak" she stated

"Shh my angel, you are no such thing" he said walking around the bed to lay beside her "You are MY Sookie" he said pulling her into him. Kissing her forehead "You are my bonded" he whispered.

"Dr Ludwig said that's like being your wife" she whispered, her head tucked under his chin.

"Yes it is, but it's more" he replied, running his hands up and down her exposed arm.

"How is it more?" she asked

Eric smiled at her question; pleased she was interested "It is more because we will never leave each other, we are forever my Sookie, and I will never leave you" he promised speaking in quiet tones

"I'm scared Eric" she whispered, her eyes getting heavier.

"I will never leave you Sookie, you will never be alone, we will ride out the storms together" he said, tucking the covers around her. He listened to her heartbeat even out into slumber.

"Master?" Pam said softly from the doorway.

Eric looked at her, over Sookie's head, arching his eyebrow "yes?"

"What will we do about Felipe and the takeover? We cannot risk Sookie or the baby with a war, but if we swear fealty, he will try to take her." Pam stated "I've grown quite fond of her, she had definitely eliminated our boredom" Pam said nodding.

"Do not leave the suite" Eric said rising from the bed. He walked out onto the balcony and flew off into the night sky.

Flying to the roof of nearby building, he called Nial.

* * *

Fintan stood in front of his father and Pythoness.

"He will need guidance" he said to both of them

"He will have our support" Pythoness stated

"But he doesn't know what he is supposed to do, he doesn't know he is supposed to lead the war against Felipe, he doesn't know Sookie is to become High Queen and that he will be her King" Fintan argued

"He will learn in time, as the path is laid before him" Pythoness countered "We cannot tell him, to do so, could alter the outcome"

"How are we to guide him without telling him anything?" Fintan demanded

"You will show him the path in front of him" Pythoness argued, losing patience, "he is worse than you are with the meddling, old man"

Nial's phone rang, interrupting the argument. "Its Northman" he said, answering "Hello Vampire"

"I'll be right there" he said looking at the others "I'll be back"

Popping away, he left Fintan to argue with Pythoness.

* * *

Eric was standing on the roof, looking into his suite, watching Sookie sleep.

'_My child, she carried my child'_ he though incredulously.

POP

"I am here Vampire" Nial said

"She carries my child?" Eric asked

"You already know the answer Viking" Nial said

"How is that possible?"

"It just is. You need to find your path, it is essential to her safety and the child's"

"What is expected?"

"I cannot tell you the path Vampire, I can only help you once your decision is made" Nial responded "I tired to intervene once before, and she altered it"

"It was the night Pam followed Bill, she came back to me smelling of magic, I could find you source" Eric stated "I went looking, thinking someone had attacked my child but none of them remembered anything, Pam was supposed to give me a report of blue lights"

"Yes, I was trying to show Sookie who the threat was, I wanted to make sure Bill did not succeed with his task" Nial said

"What am I supposed to do? What is the rest of this prophecy?"

"You must decide your action with this take over Eric, what are your options now?" Nial questioned

"I either swear fealty or I leave Louisiana, hoping for admittance into another state" Eric answered

"Are those your only options?" Nial pressed further

"Unless I go to war with Felipe and take over Louisiana…yes" Eric answered carefully watching Nial's face "I've never wanted power Nial"

"And yet you have much of it Viking, you have always had power. You have always led people, and they have always followed and profited under your rule" Nial said

"You want me to go to war with Felipe? You want me to do this with Sookie pregnant? I am to jeopardize our lives?" Eric asked in disbelief

"Sookie can take care of herself when pressed, or hadn't you noticed Eric? She needs training, but she will not perish over a war" Nial assured him

"But if I lose, Felipe will kill me and bond with her, what of my child then? What of Sookie then?"

"What makes you think you will lose? When have you ever faced a battle and thought of losing? You who stood on a battle field telling your men that as long as they didn't think about losing, as long as they paid that possibility no attention it wasn't possible, you are worried of this now?" Nial asked

"You want me to go to war with Felipe for Louisiana?"

"No! Sookie needs you to make a decision and plot a course so that she can get behind you, so she can be the Queen only you can make her" Nial said, looking out at the Vegas skyline "It's almost daylight, return to my granddaughter Viking"

"I will honor her always"

"I know" Nial answered, turning his gaze back to Eric "There is a boy"

POP – he was gone

"It's a boy? I'm to have a son?" Eric said out loud, taking to the sky, returning to the suite.

He wrote a note to Sookie, instructing her to not leave the room for any reason and to order room service. Until he made his decision, he couldn't risk their discovery.

Flipping the switch for the light tight shutters, he walked into the bedroom. He stood for a moment, just looking at Sookie resting in the big bed, her breathing even in her sleep. Taking off his pants, he crawled into bed, pulling Sookie into him, her back pressed up against his chest; he wrapped an arm around her, his hand holding her tummy gently.

His last thoughts were of his son resting comfortably, safely in her womb.

* * *

Pam retired after Eric left, ensuring the suite door was locked; she retired to her room to ponder the happenings of the evening.

She heard Eric return as the sun pulled her under for the day.

* * *

Unable to find Eric, Victor retired as dawn approached. He returned to the palace in New Orleans, intent staking his claim to the residence in the absence of the King.

Bill was waiting for him, having taken inventory of humans. "I have dinner waiting for you in the guest room" Bill informed him

"I must find Northman, he has gone to ground" Victor growled "I want the girl, I know how to break the bond"

"We will have to go about this carefully" Bill replied "The Council has blessed their bond; we must make sure they are not angered"

"I care not for their rulings" Victor hissed "I will have that girl"

Moving to his room, he found the brunette waiting for him. After feeding from her, he glamoured the fear out of her, and he took her brutally, leaving her bleeding in the hallway as he went for his daytime death.

* * *

AN: This was short, but I needed this day to end...next chapter will be up today, editing it now...stay tuned :)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sookie woke slowly. Feeling the effects of the sedative, she made her way to that bathroom. Taking care of her needs, she went to the sink, after washing her hands; she splashed cold water on her face, not caring about the mess she made of the counter.

The water refreshing her and perking her up a bit, she made her way back to the bedroom. Noting the time, 11:30 she grabbed Eric's note and made her way to the living room, not wanting to turn on the light in the bedroom with her sleeping Vampire. _'Maybe it won't disturb him, but it still seems rude to turn on a light when someone is sleeping'_ she thought, pulling on the t-shirt that was setting on the foot of the bed.

Sitting on the couch, and turning on the tableside lamp, she opened her letter:

_My Sweetest Wife_

_Please make sure you do NOT leave our suite for any reason. Call and order room service for your meals. _

_I will explain our next steps when I raise, my Angel. Try to enjoy your day, and please relax, you must think of our child now._

_Yours Always,_

_E_

Sookie smiled, putting the letter back into the envelope. Hungry, she found the room service menu next to the phone. Wanting to limit visits by strangers, Sookie placed a large order, hoping to cover lunch and breakfast.

Flipping on the TV she flew thru the channels, settling on Paula re-runs. She was very interested in the pork tenderloin Paula was cooking, when a knock on the door announced the arrival of her food.

Allowing the attendant to drop the large tray on the table, she waited at the door. "Thank you" she said, shutting the door behind him.

Almost running to the table, she stuck a strawberry into her mouth, unable to wait. Having ordered a fruit plate, a cheese omelet, and bacon for breakfast; and a grilled cheese, tomato soup for lunch, Sookie was more than ready to eat. Pouring herself a glass of ice tea from the large pitcher that had been delivered, she tore thru her breakfast.

Making her way to the couch, before the food coma hit, she grabbed a blanket and snuggled in with the remote. Intending to make a list of questions she had for both Eric and Dr Ludwig, she grabbed the pad of paper sitting on the coffee table and drew a line down the middle. Starting the list for the Dr first:

1. Due Date  
2. What to eat, what not to eat  
3. Exercise? Yoga? Swimming?  
4. Work?  
5. Vitamins?  
6. Recommended reading?  
7. Do's & Don'ts

Sookie felt her eyes getting heavier as she was thinking of other questions. She woke up to a loud laugh on the TV. Sitting up, she noticed the notepad on the floor and her pen some distance away on the floor. _'Oops'_ she thought sleepily. She continued to lay, dozing for quite a while.

It was the feeling of a full bladder that got Sookie moving. As the exited the bathroom, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 6:30. _'Wow – I must have been tired'_ she thought, going back to the living room.

Grabbing her sandwich and soup and tea, she curled up on the couch. Unable to finish her lunch, but content to have put a good dent in it, she huddled back under the blanket.

Flipping channels, she settled on a local news station. Watching different stories about drug busts, gambling rings, and the weather, she started dozing again.

"_Sookie?" Gran was sitting next to her on the couch._

"_Gran, I'm so glad you're here, Gran I'm pregnant!" Sookie exclaimed_

"_I know baby, remember when I told you, you had to make sure not to skip meals?" Gran asked her, smiling, Sookie was glowing with excitement_

"_Yes, was when you visited me before Eric saved me, you knew then?" Sookie asked "We weren't together til after that" Sookie said blushing._

"_Sometimes you know things are going to happen before they do" Gran stated smiling at her for a moment before continuing. _"_We need to talk about Eric, baby girl. He is going to need your help Sookie. He is not sure of what to do with the takeover by Felipe, baby"_

"_What should he do? Why is he unsure? Eric is so confident, he is never unsure"_

"_This pregnancy….it's making him think, he should be something he isn't baby. Eric is a Warrior, he is a Viking and battles are a way of life. He needs to meet Felipe head on, it's the best way to protect you and the baby, the warrior in him knows this. The Father he is going to become and the Husband he just became is making him want to run. Running will only invite danger Sookie, you must listen, if you run now, if you avoid this battle with Felipe, it will mean death for your baby Sookie. Felipe will never allow you to have this baby. Eric must be the Warrior he is Sookie, it's the only way."_

"_I think I understand" Sookie replied_

"_He must fight Felipe Sookie, it's the only way you all stand a chance" Gran said, taking Sookie's hand. "You need to understand Sookie, he is a Warrior first, a Viking second and a Vampire third. You will need to trust in him, you need to let him guide you for now. You will take turns leading your relationship, baby, and right now, it's his time to lead, yours will come soon" Gran said, squeezing her hand._

"_Gran, will he win against Felipe?" Sookie asked, afraid_

"_Nobody knows for sure Sookie, all I know is if he doesn't face him, if he runs, you will not survive" Gran said quietly "He must face him Sookie, you must encourage him to be the Warrior"_

_Sookie nodded "Gran, my baby, will my baby be ok?"_

"_If Eric face's Felipe, your pregnancy will be fine Sookie, and full of surprises" Gran said smiling at her. "Your son will be strong and he will lead baby, he will lead everyone" Gran replied_

"_My son?" Sookie whispered, her hand falling to her stomach "It's a boy?" _

_Gran smiled at her "You will have a boy, at least one, and he is going to be strong" Gran squeezed her hand "Sookie, tonight, decisions will need to be made, lines will need to be drawn, and you'll have to let Eric make them. He will be making the best decisions for you and that baby. Stand beside him, love him, be the Queen I raised you to be baby" Gran said, a smile on her face as she looked at Sookie._

_Sookie began to feel a pull then._

"_Gran what is that?" she asked_

"_Time for you to go Sookie" Gran said, giving her a kiss on the cheek "I love you always baby"_

Sookie opened her eyes, looking into blue eyes staring at her, a hand on her belly. He had snuggled into the couch, his chest facing her, her legs thrown over his, his chest pressed to her side.

"You slept well Lover?" Eric asked, pressing kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"The sun hasn't set yet" Sookie said, seeing the streak across the sky thru the shutters.

"I rise earlier cause of my age" he said, licking her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I read your letter, I ate breakfast and lunch" she said, her eyes closed as she relished his closeness. Turning her head she pressed her lips to his gently.

The hand on her belly moving up slowly, cupping her breast, his thumb grazing her nipple. Eric kissed her cheek, moving back to her ear taking her earlobe into his mouth.

Sookie bit her bottom lip. Sighing softly, her hand encouraging his at her breast.

"You didn't eat all of your lunch, lover" he whispered, his hand moving to her nipple, gently tugging.

"Eric, what about Pam?" Sookie asked breathlessly

"She sleeps later" Eric whispered, pushing her shirt up, exposing her breasts. He stared at her for a moment, "Beautiful, my angel" he said before lowering his head, taking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

Sliding down the couch, he kissed his way down her body, pausing at her belly; he pressed several kisses to her and nuzzled her belly, his big hand rubbing her thigh. "Mine" he said softly, squeezing her leg. He lifted his gaze to hers. Sookie lifted a hand to his neck, running it up to his face. Eric nuzzled it gently, taking it in his hand, pressing kisses into her palm.

"You are mine Sookie, all I have is yours, I will never leave you" he stated quietly "You are my Angel" Sliding between her legs, he propped himself above her on is elbows. Sookie pressed her lips to his, her hands caressing his back, feeling his skin under her fingertips.

Eric sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue seeking entry. Sookie moaned softly, opening her mouth. Her legs wrapping around his waist, she felt his cock pressing against her. She moved her hips slightly, sighing at the feel of him near her core. Her body was heating quickly. _'God can he kiss'_ Sookie thought, her hands moving to his head, her fingers moving thru his hair. Their kiss increased in intensity. His lips moving across hers, demanding a response.

Eric's arms slid under her shoulders, his hands turning upwards, holding her shoulders, pulling him close to her. He started kissing her jaw line, moving towards her neck. "Sookie" he growled.

Sookie slid a hand between them, wrapping a hand around him, guiding him towards her opening "Please Eric, I need you so much" she begged "I'm on fire"

Eric thrust forward, gently easing into her wet, hot core. "So wet for me Sookie" he groaned, pressing his forehead into her shoulder as he filled her.

"Eric" Sookie breathed as he filled her, his coolness welcome against her heat.

Eric moved slowly, taking his time, enjoying every thrust in and out of her. He nipped at her breasts, his fangs running down as her walls started throbbing around him.

Eric swiftly turned them on the couch, ensuring he didn't break the connection. Sookie gasped in shock at her new position. Eric pushed her up slightly, her legs bending, resting near his hips.

"I..I..don't…know….what to do" she said unsure, her face flaming, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip as she sat on top of him.

Eric smiled, placing his hands at her hips. He thrust into her and moved her while she picked up the rhythm. "You ride me, my Sookie" he told her as she started moving, rotating her hips, her eyes rolling back into her head, her head falling back.

"You are a goddess Sookie, my goddess" he said, his hands moving to her breasts, he squeezed them, his fingers moving out, tugging at her nipples. Sookie groaned with pleasure, her walls tightening.

"Ride me my Goddess" he whispered, feeling her quicken her pace.

"Eric…you….are….so…deep" she said losing herself in the feel of him moving in and out of her. She leaned forward, pressing her hands on his shoulders. Eric raised his head, taking a nipple into his mouth. "Oh…yes" Sookie cried, her voice heavy with desire.

His hand slipping between them, sliding between her folds, his thumb connecting with her nub. Sookie shivered, breaking her stride. Moving her hips again, she was no longer thinking, she was just feeling. His eyes on her, as he lowered his head, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip. "I feel so sexy Eric ogod" she said.

"You are incredibly sexy Sookie, cum for me, cum on my cock Sookie" Eric said "Cum now!" he commanded, sending her over the edge. Crying out, Sookie shuddered, her orgasm, bringing on his, Eric's hands sliding to her hips moving her on top of him, his seed filling her. Sookie fell forward as he let go, wrapping his arms around her. Hearing her heart begin its slow down, he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I guess you like being on top?" he asked, a smirk claiming his face.

"It's ok" she replied, unwilling to give him the answer he wanted.

"Ok?" he asked, indignant "OK?" his hands were on her hips then. He thrust in and out of her quickly.

"Ohhhhhhhh" she moaned closing her eyes.

"You were saying?" Eric asked, arching his eyebrow.

"heeheeheeehee" Sookie giggled. "We should move out of the living room before Pam wakes up" she replied making no move to get up.

"If she slept thru your cries, you mean?" Eric asked smugly, watching Sookie flush bright red.

Sookie got up then, both of them whimpering as he slid out of her. Walking to the bedroom, Sookie looked over her shoulder "It was ok, you know….average" she said over her shoulder. She made it two steps before she heard Eric growl, the bedroom door shut, and felt him toss her on the bed. Giggling, she shrieked as she landed.

Eric pounced on the bed, flipping Sookie onto her hands and knees, before she could blink. Thrusting into her they both groaned.

"Average" Eric muttered, increasing his speed. His hand snaking around her waist to her slick folds, finding her pearl he pinched. Sookie hollered in pleasure, unable to control the spasms that were washing over her. She became a mass of quivering flesh and bones, as he pinched and rubbed her to orgasm. Her walls milking him, Eric roared as he released into her, filling her with his seed a second time.

They lay, cuddled on the bed, while Sookie caught her breath. Her head laying in the middle of his chest, her leg thrown over his, their fingers entwined.

"You need to eat dinner" he stated matter-of-factly "you must eat for my son to grow strong and healthy Sookie"

"You know it's a boy?" she asked shocked, "Gran told me today when I was asleep" she said, turning her head up to meet his gaze.

"Nial told me last night" he admitted "Do you dream of your Gran often?" he said wrapping his free arm around her.

"She has been coming to me lately, in my dreams. She has been warning me, like at the palace she told me they were drugging my food and to not eat it. She warned me that Andre was coming but I didn't listen to her that time, it was the first time she came to me, I thought it was a dream. I've listened to her ever since then"

"What else has she told you?" he inquired, genuinely curious.

"She told me that I need to tell you to face Felipe. Eric, she said it's the only way for us to have a chance, she said he will keep me from having the baby if you don't face him." Sookie said, sighing "I don't understand what that means though? I don't understand what is happening"

"I know my Angel" Eric said "Our Queen, Sophie Anne, was overthrown last night. I doubt she lived. Felipe is now our King. I have a choice, I can either swear fealty to him, accept him as my King and serve him or I can oppose his claim to Louisiana, overthrow him and become King of Louisiana myself."

"Oh" Sookie said, her eyes widening.

"If I becoming King, you will be the Queen. You will become the Queen of Louisiana Sookie." Eric explained.

"I may not understand exactly what that means Eric, but I know if you accept Felipe, he will not leave us alone." Sookie replied.

Eric sat up then, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I know, but I am not going to go to war with a King while you are pregnant Sookie." His tone indicating the topic was no longer open for discussion. Eric walked away from the bed, moving into the living room.

"No you DON'T" Sookie yelled at him from the bed. She jumped up wrapping the sheet around her running after him to the living room.

"Sookie this is not open for debate" he said sternly

"You will not just make a decision like this without my input Eric Northman. You maybe my husband but you do not OWN ME" she replied

"Actually, I do, as my bonded you are my property" he replied coldly, turning his back on her to heat a blood in the microwave

* * *

Pam opened her bedroom door then. Having heard the raised voices, she knew they were fighting and she wasn't about to miss this one. Standing in the doorway, she looked at Eric standing in the kitchen, naked and Sookie standing in the living room, wrapped in a sheet.

* * *

"You will not treat me like this Eric. If you do not face Felipe, you will doom me and MY son, and I will be damned before I let you do that" Sookie said walking towards him with every word her emotions getting the best of her.

"Sookie, I am not going to go to war with a King while I have to baby-sit you. You are a human and your life is delicate, a war is not"

"Baby-sit?" Sookie demanded "Baby-sit me, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch. I maybe pregnant Eric Northman, but I do not need you to baby sit me. I need you to grow a pair of balls and act like a fucking man"

Eric turned to her, his anger clearly reflected on his face, his eyebrow arching high on his forehead "Careful Sookie, you should be careful with your words Lover" he said quietly.

Sookie closed her eyes at his edict, her anger soaring. She started glowing with her blue light.

_'Oh shit'_ Pam thought, stepping forward to intervene.

"NO!" Sookie yelled "You will not pass edicts to me like I am one of your subjects Eric Northman, if you cannot be a father to this baby, and a man to me, I will find someone who can" she declared

"You will not leave me" Eric commanded, his anger not allowing him to see the blue glow overtaking both of them. Using his Vampire speed he was in front of her then.

"NO" Sookie commanded, putting her hand up to his face. She turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom. What she didn't know, as she walked away, was that she had frozen Eric, the same way she had Bill.

Pam moved forward in awe. Eric's eye's moved to her, but he was unable to move his body. Pam touched him, hoping it would break the spell. It didn't.

"Master?" Pam questioned, Eric's eyes watching her, his mouth not moving. She heard him growl in answer.

"Sookie?" Pam called

"PAM? I need to borrow something to wear, I need to get out of here" Sookie hollered from the bedroom.

"Sookie you…you froze Eric" Pam said slowly.

Sookie ran back to the living room, clutching the sheet. She stopped in the doorway, "Oh shit!" she whispered in shock.

"I think this is deep shit Sookie" Pam replied.

"I don't know how I did it" Sookie said, stepping into the room. Approaching Eric she walked around him, not touching him. "Eric?" she asked.

She heard him growl in response, his eyes following her.

"I don't know what to do. I'm gonna touch you, let's see if that undoes this" She said slowly.

Reaching out with her hand, she touched his chest. Eric grabbed her hand, her touch unfreezing him.

"Eric, did I do that? I don't know how" she said

"We need to find out" Eric replied, to shocked to be angry, "Pam, please call Stan and see if he can find some clothes for us. Sookie is a size 8. We need to talk with him anyway to understand what has happened."

Eric walked back to the bedroom, dragging Sookie with him. He hadn't let go of her hand when she touched him.

His mind was racing, if Sookie could freeze him, could she bend time? Could she be trained to defend herself? If she could, he could entertain going to war with Felipe. Sookie would need guards, but the ability to defend herself would be the defining factor.

* * *

"I'd like to speak with Austin Powers International Man of Mystery please?" Pam said into her cell phone, as she looked at her nail in mock boredom.

"Cute Pam, real cute" Stan replied

"Austin? Is that you?"

"What do you want Pamela?"

"My Master bid me call and request clothes. He said we are not to go into public and be seen. He also requested you to stop by and fill him in on the latest gossip, he's curious to know how shagging Heather Graham was. I am sure we can arrange a couple of beers for you to have during your manly bonding moment"

"Give me the needed sizes" Stan replied, refusing to acknowledge her dig

She gave him the sizes and before terminating the call added "You know my Master did not have the benefit of a Daddy. Maybe you could have a discussion with him about proper birth control usage? He seems to be using his condoms incorrectly" Pam stated giggling as Stan hung up on her.

"I guess he didn't see the humor" she said, snapping her phone shut with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

Sookie refused to speak to Eric, snatching her hand back as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Sookie, you will not replace me with another" Eric growled at her "Ask for my apology" he commanded

She huffed past him, walking into the bathroom, shutting the door in his face as he approached. Locking it, she walked to the shower, turning the water on.

Trembling in rage, she dropped the sheet and stepped under the spray of the water, closing the glass shower door behind her. _'Apologize to him? It will be a cold day in hell'_ she thought, scrubbing her skin with the body wash in the stall. _'The nerve of him to command me to apologize. If he isn't going to be a good figure for this child, I will find one who will be, it's my job and my duty to make sure my child has the best possible scenario'_

Moving the shampoo thru her hair _'I need to relax, stress is not good for the baby, breathe, deep cleansing breaths. I need to figure out how I froze him. It could come in handy, especially if this little one has powers. Honestly, how could he think serving that slime ball Felipe is protecting us? All that man wants is to get his hands on me'_

She was working the conditioner thru her hair, when she noticed the smell of lemons. "Oh shit" she said as the burn started. The conditioner had lemons in it. Quickly rinsing off, she was wrapping herself in the sheet again and out the door of the bathroom, running for the living room, "PAM!" she cried "Call Dr Ludwig, the conditioner had lemons in it, I am allergic" she hollered.

Eric was by her side instantly in the living room, having put on his jeans waiting for her to complete the shower.

"This is what I mean about babysitting Lover" he replied angrily, walking back into the bedroom, seeing no harm done to Sookie.

Eric was stunned when Sookie shut the bathroom door in his face, but when she locked it; he felt a stab in his undead heart. _'How could she feel so unsafe with __**me**__ that she needs to lock the door?'_ He walked over to his jeans, pulling them on _'Fuck it and her too, if she wants to be an immature brat, I will let her'_ he thought, sitting on the bed slipping into down time.

He heard her shut the shower off. "Oh Shit" he heard thru the bathroom door, as she flung it open in a panic, running for the living room hollering for Pam. Eric thinking it was an emergency, rushed to her side. When he saw no damage and heard her say something about lemons he was further enraged. She was making a big deal out of nothing. She was not hurt and there were no lemons in the bathroom, nobody kept fruit in the bathroom.

"This is what I mean about babysitting Lover" he said over his shoulder as he walked back into the bedroom.

It was moments later that he felt her pain and heard her scream that he realized he was mistaken.

* * *

Sookie ignored Eric as Pam called Dr Ludwig, explaining the situation to her. Dr Ludwig said she would pop in, in 10 minutes.

Sookie already feeling the burn was feeling it intensify on her skin.

Pam watched, shocked, as Sookie's exposed skin started turning red in front of her eyes.

Sookie started whimpering as the pain increased, unable to stand still she started fidgeting.

Eric opened the door to the bedroom, surprise on his face as he saw a much redder Sookie fidget in front of him.

"Oh God, its burning" Sookie cried. Eric could feel the pain emanating from her, like fire on her skin.

"Sookie?" He asked "What can I do?" he said, feeling bad for walking out on her a moment ago.

"Oh GOD, where is the doctor?" she begged

POP

"I'm right here Sookie, let me see" Dr Ludwig said approaching her. She saw the telltale red of Sookie's skin.

"Viking! Don't tell me I have to explain to you that she is part Fae and allergic to lemons and iron?" Dr Ludwig said with impatience, reaching into her bag looking for her syringe.

"It's the bathroom, there are no lemons in the bathroom" Eric replied indignant. How dare she imply he could not take care of his bonded.

"Eric, lemons are ingredients in lots of products" Pam explained, rolling her eyes, using her Vampire speed she went to the bathroom and returned holding the shampoo and conditioner bottles. "Read" she commanded, handing them to him.

Sookie was whimpering constantly now. "I know dear, just a minute more, I've got it" Dr Ludwig said, her hands wrapping around the syringe. She injected Sookie with the necessary cortisone mixture to stop the burn and allergic reaction.

Eric was looking at the bottles Pam had thrust into his hands "Coconut Lemon Daily Conditioner" he read out loud, understanding dawning on him. "Sookie" he said, at her side instantly. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to the bed.

Sookie was too grateful for the coolness of his skin to be mad at him, closing her eyes as her head touched the pillow.

"She must rest now" Dr Ludwig commanded, walking into the bedroom with Pam behind her. "This will help the burn on her skin, apply thoroughly no more than every 2 hours Viking" Dr Ludwig said as she stuffed a large tube in his hand.

"The baby?" Sookie asked her hands on her belly.

"He is fine, child" Dr Ludwig said, patting her leg. "He is fine, we stopped it in time"

"Viking, outside" Dr Ludwig commanded, pointing to the living room "Pam apply some of the cream to Sookie's skin" she said as Eric walked by handing the tub to her.

Dr Ludwig shut the door to the bedroom as she walked out after Eric.

"I said limit the stress Viking. Fighting with her is not limiting it. Do not make me call Nial and move her to the Fae realm" she threatened.

Eric hissed at her in warning "She is mine, you will not take her" he commanded

"Then you take care of her" Dr Ludwig commanded, bag in hand she popped out of the suite.

* * *

Sookie rolled to her stomach so that Pam could apply the cream to her neck and back. It cooled her skin immediately, causing Sookie to sigh in relief.

"Roll over Sookie, I promise no funny business" Pam promised feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Be gentle with him Sookie, he is not used to fear, and right now he fears for you and the unborn" Pam explained, applying the cream to red areas on Sookie's body.

"He doesn't have to be such an ass Pam" Sookie complained, her eyes closed as she tried not to focus on the dry pain she was feeling.

"He rules with a firm hand Sookie, it's his style, he is a good leader, let him lead, just help him get on the path, and he will find his way. He needs to know you will be safe"

Eric opened the door then. He walked to the bed, and took the tube from Pam, started applying the cream to the areas still untreated. Sookie opened her eyes feeling Eric approach the bed. As their eyes locked, Pam slipped out the door, shutting it behind her.

She walked thru living room and into the kitchen to heat a blood. She had emptied the bottle, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, approaching the door.

"Stan, open the door"

"Austin? Austin is that you?" She asked smiling as she flung the door open.

Stan walked in, carrying several bags, all of them full of clothes.

* * *

Victor and Bill found Fangtasia closed for a second night.

"He is hiding" Victor said, pleasure rolling thru him "The Viking is afraid, this is good"

"You aren't worried that he is up to something?" Bill asked

"No, he is hiding…hiding his Fairy" Victor replied with confidence, "He has taken his Fairy Princess and gone to ground, but he will surface, and we will find him when he does"

They returned to the palace in New Orleans. Calling the Louisiana Sheriff's he advised them all that he was looking for Eric and that he expected them to report any sightings or rumors of his location to him directly.

He hired a new accountant to begin to go thru the financial records that Sophie Anne had left behind.

* * *

"You are allergic to all lemon products?" Eric asked, rubbing the ointment into her skin.

"Yes" Sookie answered quietly "I can't ever touch it" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I will make sure you don't have to" Eric said softly.

They stayed silent while Eric finished applying the cream.

"Sookie would you be interested in learning how to control you powers?" he asked

"You mean how to freeze people?" she inquired

"I am sure you can do more"

"I think so; I am not sure what else I can do though"

"We won't find out unless you try" he offered

There was a knock on the door and Pam entered followed by Stan. Eric pulled the covers up to Sookie's neck as Stan approached the bed.

"Our Princess is allergic to lemons Stan, she had a small reaction to the hotel conditioner" Pam explained as Stan looked surprised to see Sookie in bed.

"I brought clothes, figured you would need them by now" Stan offered "and we should talk" he said to Eric

Pam dumped the contents of the bags on the bed next to Sookie as Eric and Stan went into the living room. Sorting the clothes by size, Pam found a silky nightgown and robe in Sookie's size.

Holding it up, Pam asked "Want help?"

Sookie threw the blankets off of her and stood up, dropping the sheet as a blush crept across her face. She knew Pam was female, but she was still uncomfortable being naked in front of a stranger.

"Just hold up your arms Sookie. I remember having poison ivy as a child, and anytime I touched it itched or burned, if you limit touching your own skin, you might find a bit of relief" Pam offered.

Sookie nodded and held her arms over her head; Pam fitted her hands thru the sleeves and then let the gown fall to her body. It was a pretty sapphire blue silk with simple cap sleeves that hugged Sookie's body attractively. Reaching for the robe, Pam helped slide it up Sookie's arms and dropped it in place on her shoulders.

Pam grabbed the clothes she had separated out for herself and made her way into the living room.

Seeing Eric and Stan talking she couldn't resist interrupting.

"Eric make sure you get Stan's help with your birth control issue. And Stan, or Austin did you know Eric and Sookie are expecting mini-me?" Pam ran to her room as Eric started growling.

* * *

"Find a trustworthy human or Were wolf, I DON'T CARE!" he ordered into his cell phone "Just get someone in there and get me that Blood Sword"

"Yes your Majesty" Bill replied

CLICK

Bill joined Victor in the court room. Victor was presiding over the area until Felipe's formal conformation by the Council.

Bill, waiting for the current trial to end, moved to stand beside Victor.

At the conclusion, Victor called a recess, and turned to Bill for the update.

"He has ordered us to find someone to get in the house and get the Blood Sword" Bill informed him

"Find someone, see that it is done immediately" Victor replied "That sword is part of the prophecy"

Bill moved thru the palace, finding a trustworthy Were. Passing on the order, he sent him on his way.

Returning to the court room, he nodded to Victor to let him know it had been done.

* * *

Eric and Stan sat in the living room, facing each other discussing the unfolding drama

"I will be challenging Felipe's claim to the throne" Eric stated, firm in his decision.

"Good, it is the only way to ensure Sookie's safety and the child's" Stan replied

"I do not know if I will succeed" Eric began "Should I fail, will you grant Sookie and the child amnesty?"

"Of course, she will be welcome in my kingdom. Eric, I will make sure she and the child are provided for and guarded. They will be safe." Stan assured him "But you will not fail Eric"

"How do you know this?" Eric demanded

"Sookie is to be High Queen, your child, is to unite all Supernatural's into one community, you are to be her King" Stan informed him

"Why would Nial, Fintan or Pythoness not tell me this?"

"Cause they need you to walk the path out of choice. You must choose this, you cannot be told to do it or it could alter the outcome. I do not worry about your choice; I worry about Felipe getting out of control"

Pam walked out then, followed closely by Sookie, the robe wrapped around her.

"Eric make sure you get Stan's help with your birth control issue. And Stan, or Austin did you know Eric and Sookie are expecting mini-me?" Pam ran to her room as Eric started growling.

"Thank you for the clothes" Sookie said, sitting next to Eric on the couch.

"It was no trouble, I assure you" Stan said smiling "Sookie, where is the blood sword?"

"What blood sword?" Sookie asked, puzzled

"The box you have" Eric answered

"I told you, it's at home, in my dresser" Sookie reminded him

"It must be retrieved" Stan said looking at Eric "It cannot fall into the wrong hands"

Eric nodded, opening his phone calling in a favor, he called a local Were to go to the house and retrieve the box. After explaining the exact location and describing the box, the Were agreed to call Eric when he had custody of the item.

Pam came back into the room and sat next to Stan. Before she could open her mouth Eric spoke.

"Pam, Sookie, we have much to discuss. I am contesting Felipe's claim to Louisiana. We are going to war with Nevada" he stated simply waiting for reactions and questions.

* * *

"It has begun" Pythoness spoke,

"He decided?" Nial asked

"He is gathering his forces now, plotting the war. You must send Fintan. Now is the time for union Prince, Unions forged now will solidify and carry thru to the New World Order"

"Sookie?"

"She is safe, the children are safe, their son lives and thrives in her womb."

"She will survive?"

"Many will perish, many lives on all sides will fall, but The High Queen will survive and I see her son beside her"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"FIND HER!" Felipe yelled into the phone, slamming it down on his desk.

His patience was running thin.

"RASUL" He hollered not rising from his desk

"Majesty?" Rasul answered quietly from the doorway

"Bring me a donor, a donor with nothing to lose" he commanded

Rasul nodded, wincing as he went to the gates to find a donor to meet Felipe's needs. He found a girl, and after glamouring her, he knew there was nobody to come looking for her. Keeping her in is glamour, he tried to protect her from the pain that he knew was coming.

"You will feel nothing but pleasure" he told her "but when he wants you to scream you will and you will make him think you are in pain, but all you will ever feel is pleasure"

Guiding her down the hall, he entered Felipe's office, nodding his head he spoke

"Majesty, your donor"

Felipe grinned at Rasul, the girl was perfect. Long blonde hair, a bountiful bosom, he ass was a bit larger than he wanted but she would remind him of another, just as he needed.

Nodding to Rasul, he was left alone with the girl.

Speaking no words, he rose from his desk, grabbing her arm, he walked her down the back stairs, to his basement, and into a small windowless room. After locking them in, he watched her look at the equipment in the room.

The center of the room had two small ropes hanging from it. Walking her over he secured her hands in them. Hearing her heart speed up, he smiled behind her head, his fangs slipping down.

Ripping her clothes off her body, he was pleased to see her pale skin. Rubbing his hands over her back, moving down to her ass, he hardened at the thought of her back being ripped open, blood pouring down her legs, and her screams of pain.

The girl sighed, leaning into his caress. Reaching forward, he took her breasts into his hands, squeezing them roughly. Her head falling back onto his shoulder, her eyes closed in bliss. He pinched her nipples, hard, her cries inciting him further.

Moving to the front of her, his hand dropped to her core, his finger rubbing her clit, bringing her orgasm to her quickly, his fangs sinking into her neck, he pulled her blood into his mouth, her taste was not as sweet as he wanted, but she met his need.

Felipe walked to the wall, opening what appeared to be a closet door, he pulled out a whip. Walking behind her, he let the first of many swings hit her skin, CRACK, her skin was red, the welt appearing instantly, he moaned at her gasp, CRACK, another welt, he undid his pants, taking his hard erection in his other hand he started stroking himself, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, more welts and finally, a small line of blood appeared. He cackled in satisfaction, swinging his arm many more times, her cries hitting his ears, her blood falling down her back. The welts turning to deep lacerations from the repeated abuse, as he approached his release, he was behind her, rubbing his hard cock in the open wounds of her back, the blood coating him, his seed shooting out, cold against the heat of her cuts.

The girl screamed her pain, but felt only arousal. Felipe sank his fangs into the other side of her neck, pulling her blood into his mouth. _'This will be Sookie Stackhouse soon'_ he thought with delight 'I will mark her the same way, she will be mine'

He heard the girls pulse weaken until it stopped altogether. Leaving her tied in the room, he showered in the corner, removing her blood from his body. Grabbing a robe that was on the back of the door, he put it on and returned to his office as though nothing had happened.

"Please make sure the basement is cleaned" he said to Sandy, walking past her desk as he entered his office shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"War? Truly? Master, we are going to war?" Pam asked, her mouth drooling with anticipation.

"Yes, but hear this now, I want Felipe, no other but me will send him to his final death." Eric said his voice deadly calm. "He dared touch what is mine and I will make an example of him, so none other make the same mistake"

Pam nodded, Stan smiled and Sookie sat in stunned silence. Eric felt a mixture of fear and confusion thru the bond. He was definitely appreciating the insight into her emotions the bond was giving him.

"Master, I thought you had decided to not challenge Felipe?" Pam inquired

Reaching to take Sookie's hand in his, he looked at Pam "I cannot leave my Queen without her King can I?" he asked a smile on his face.

"How will we attack?" Pam asked

"Felipe's coronation is next week. We will strike then" Eric answered.


End file.
